Surveillance rapprochée
by Mamzel'lvl
Summary: A la fin de l'année scolaire , Dumbledore convoque Hermione dans son bureau pour une requête trés particuliére . Avec une fouine dans le monde moldu ses vacances semblent compromises . HGDM
1. Chapitre 1

coucou !

me revoila , je poste vite fait un petit chapitre sans prendre le temps de faire de réponse aux gentils reviewers ,ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Rappel : Ce serait sympa que les personnes qui ajoutent cette fanfic comme favorite ou en alerte prennent le temps de laisser des reviews au moins un fois de temps en temps .Après tout on consacre pas mal de temps a écrire et ce sont nos seules récompenses.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

-Malefoy !M'exclamais-je en sortant ma baguette .Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?Ils sont venus me chercher avec toi c'est ça ?!

-Calme toi ma puce nous sommes seuls , rien que toi et moi .Qui pourrait bien venir nous chercher ici ?Dans la maison où tu m'as torturé et où on s'est retrouvé bloqué contre notre grès .

Ne croyant bien évidemment pas Malefoy j'inspectai la maison toute entière et lançai des sorts de révélation dans toutes les pièces pour m'assurer qu nous étions seuls .La petite maison isolée dans la campagne n'avait pas changé d'un pouce , nos chambres étaient telles que nous les avions quittés une semaine plus tôt et le temps de parcourir les huit autres chambres et les salles de bain ma panique était retombée .

-Tu vois personne a part toi et moi .Repris Malefoy tandis que je m'asseyais sur mon lit .

-Sa ne prouve pas que ce n'est pas un piège .Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un des plans machiavélique de Dumbledore ?Qui me dit qu'ils ne t'ont pas envoyé pour me ramener ?

-Moi ?!Rigola mon compère .Oui je vois très bien Dumbledore venir me voir et me dire « Drago vous êtes le seul qu'Hermione aime assez pour la faire revenir au QG » , ce ne serais que la vérité après tout .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?Demandais-je lentement .

-Je fais la même chose que toi ma belle , je m'enfuis , je protège mes arrières .Ces idiots m'ont laissé seul dans une pièce avec ma baguette .Ils étaient tellement ahuris par ton départ qu'ils ne faisaient même plus attention a moi alors j'ai déguerpi .

-Très bien , c'est plausible .Mais maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu es venu ici .Pourquoi t'es tu réfugié dans cette maison où je t'ai tout de même ligoté et torturé ?Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'avais laissé mon fil dentaire .Plaisanta t-il.

-Je suis sérieuse Malefoy .Je veux savoir pourquoi et si tu ne me donne pas une bonne raison je ne pourrais pas te croire .Si tu ne me donne pas une bonne raison je m'en vais .

-Très bien , tu veux la vérité ?La vérité Hermione c'est que je n'ai plus rien .Plus d'amis , plus de famille , plus de refuge , plus rien .La vérité c'est que cette bicoque paumée est le seul endroit au monde qui se rapproche d'un vrai foyer , le seul endroit où quoiqu'il arrive je me sente bien .Alors , convaincue ?Me demande t-il après son monologue .

-Écoutes , je n'ai rien mangé et a peine dormi depuis deux jours alors pour l'instant ça ira .

-Il y a des pâtes a la bolognaise dans le frigo si tu veux .Réplique t-il simplement .

Épuisée je ne lui posais pas plus de questions et alla me coucher directement après avoir mangé sans pour autant oublier de verrouiller et protéger ma chambre .Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est d'être réveillée en pleine nuit par un grand bruit puis un cri .Alertée mon premier réflexe fut de me jeter sur ma baguette et d'ouvrir la porte avec force prête a me jeter sur les assaillants mais ne trouva que Malefoy grognant et aplati sur le sol .

-Malefoy !J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque a cause de toi ?! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

-Toi qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!Je voulais simplement pousser la porte et je me retrouve a valser contre le mur !

-Je ne dors plus sans sorts de protection autour de moi et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as rien a faire dans ma chambre .

-Moi je ne dors plus du tout .Grogne t-il en se relevant .Je ne savais pas si tu étais resté ou non , je voulais juste vérifier .

A cet instant je pu lire dans son regard qu'il était aussi perdu que moi et que tout comme moi il savait que cette situation ne risquait pas de s'améliorer .Nous étions tout les deux a nouveau bloqués dans cette maison mais cette fois nous étions seuls .

-Je vais faire du thé , viens .Lui dis-je .

-Tu sais ils ne m'ont rien dit .Me dit-il tandis qu'il s'assied a la table de la cuisine . Après que tu aies enlevé le sort de protection autour de moi ils m'ont fait rester dans ta chambre .Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est leurs corps qu'on enlevait et tout le monde partir .Il a fallu une bonne heure avant que Dumbledore vienne m'apprendre que tu étais parti mais ils ne m'ont rien dit d'autre .Est ce que tu les a . . .

-Tués ? Non , j'ai utilisé le sort ,de distorsia , je ne sais pas si tu le connais .Je ne les ai pas tués .Ma gorge se serra , le souvenir était encore trop violent .Ce sort consiste à …

-Ce n'est pas la peine , je sais en quoi consiste ce sort .Me coupe t-il .C'est un sort a utiliser en dernier recours .

-Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le bruit des os puisse être aussi horrible .Avouais-je , les larmes dégringolant sur mes joues .Je l'entend encore la nuit ,le bruit des os , leurs gémissements de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol .Plus jamais , je , non .

Cette fois je craquais .Dans une tentative vaine de me consoler Drago se leva et me pris dans ses bras mais personne n'aurait pu me consoler .Dans 6 jours je fêterais mes 18 ans mais je n'avais plus d'avenir , plus rien .Notre accolade terminée ni Malefoy ni moi n'étions gênés , après tout désormais ce n'était plus que lui et moi , nous n'avions plus personne .

0

0


	2. Chapitre 2

Me revoila , je poste le second chapitre assez vite bien qu'il soit très court parce que demain je m'en vais pour quelques jours .

Un grand merci a MeDiNo , stormtrooper ,elodu92 , marji , siria , isoletta , lolotte06 , Gosh , isabelle.d et dragohermione pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes fait méga plaisir ! Gros bisous à vous tous !

2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2

Bref , ne pas se déconcentrer car d'ici 20 minute je serais dans le bureau du Directeur le plus déglingué que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu , pour partir en vacances avec la personne la plus improbable et tout ça avec une tête de schtroumf . Je sens que ces vacances vont être intéressantes, vraiment intéressantes.

-Miss Granger !Quel plaisir de voir que vous ne nous avez pas fait faux bond !Je vous en prie asseyez-vous . S'exclama le directeur, ou du moins une grande forme orange ressemblant étrangement à Dumbledore .

Comme s'y j'avais pu m'échapper, si seulement j'avais pu m'échapper !

-Mr Malefoy n'est pas encore arrivé mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. Un triton au Gingembre ?

-Non merci professeur.

Je vous passe le reste de la conversation, plutôt tous les sujets ennuyants de conversation que nous avons pu aborder durant les 25 minutes pendant lesquelles nous avons attendu Malefoy . Apparemment la ponctualité ne fait pas partie de l'éducation des « sang pur » .

-Mr Malefoy, vous voilà enfin, nous commencions à nous impatienter.

-Je suis navré professeur mais pour vous dire la vérité j'ai eu du mal à sortir discrètement de la salle commune des Serpentards .

-Vous avez bien fait, vous devez tous les deux faire preuve d'une très grande discrétion à partir de maintenant. Bien, si vous êtes prêts ...

-Granger à toi l'honneur.

Inutile de préciser que je déteste le ton sur lequel il a dit honneur, mais ce que je déteste par-dessus tout c'est l'atterrissage avec la poudre de Cheminette.

-Blam !

Oui, oui , c'est bien le bruit de Malefoy , m'atterrissant dessus . (nda : rah la chance !)

-Par Salazar Granger ! Tu pourrais faire attention nan ?

-Excuse-moi Malfoy mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué c'est tout de même toi qui m'as foncé dessus.

-Et tu crois que c'était par plaisir ? Alors c'est ça ta maison. Finit-il par dire une fois relevé et dépoussiéré. Finalement ce n'est pas tellement différent d'une vraie maison.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on vivait dans une cabane faite de planches ?

-A peu de choses prêt. Me répondit-il avec son sourire goguenard , vous savez , celui qui donne immédiatement envie de l'étrangler .

-Tu sais Malefoy on a une cabane de jardin, on peut toujours t'y installer un matelas gonflable si tu préfères ça a la chambre d'ami.

-Ca alors ! Vous avez les moyens d'avoir une chambre d'ami, incroyable !

-Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?

-C'est évident, tu t'es faite piéger par Dumbly . Bon tu comptes me faire visiter ou on attend que Merlin renaisse de ses cendres ?

Il a suffi des quelques minutes à lui faire visiter la maison et à l'installer dans sa chambre pour que j'en ai déjà marre .Je suis donc allongée sur mon lit à prier pour qu'il mette 2 mois à vider sa valise. Mes parents ne sont même pas venus nous accueillir pour une fois que l'on reçoit un sorcier pour les vacances ils auraient pu faire un effort.

-Je suis déçu Granger, j'ai toujours pensé que ta chambre était rose avec des murs couverts de bouquins gros comme des pavés. Ce bleu, cette sobriété … C'en est presque décevant. Assène-t-il appuyé sur l'embrasure de ma porte.

-Navré de te faire de la peine Malefoy et éloigne immédiatement tes sales pattes de mes affaires.

-Je survivrais. Répondit-il en ne lachant pas la photo des garçons et moi pour autant. Bon, Granger ! Je m'ennuie, je vais me promener.

-Malefoy je crois que tu oublies quelque chose.

-Ah bon ? Et quoi donc miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ?

-Malefoy, tu es VERT.

-Ah, oui .C'est vrai.

-Ecoute de toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, on va aller voir ce qu'il y a à manger.

-Je refuse que tu cuisine, tu serais capable de m'empoisonner. Me dit Malefoy arrivé dans la cuisine.

-Parfait ! C'est toi qui cuisineras alors.

-Hors de question ! Un Malefoy, cuisiner ! Certainement pas ! Tu cuisines, mais je te surveillerais de prés Granger.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir Malefoy.

L'ennui c'est qu'après vingt minutes de recherches intenses la seule chose qui ne soit ni un gâteau ni périmé c 'était un sachet de pâtes , ma mère avait encore oublié de faire les courses .

-Granger ! Y a rien à manger dans cette maison. Etes-vous pauvres à ce point ? J'aurais dû venir avec des provisions …

-D'habitude je me fait livrer ou je mange dehors Malefoy .

-Eh bah alors tu n'as qu'as te faire livrer .

-Malefoy je suis bleue ! Bleue ! Pour une fois sa majesté devra se contenter d'une simple assiette de pâtes .Tu penses pouvoir survivre ?

-A des pâtes oui , a ta cuisine ça reste à voir.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, j'ai toujours été nulle en cuisine et je dois dire qu'entre Malefoy et l'eau qui débordait toutes les cinq minutes faire cuire de simples nouilles devenait héroïque.

-Granger ?

-Quoi encore Malefoy ?

-Dis-mo, ce que tu viens de « cuisiner », tu appelles ça comment ? Des pâtes, de la purée ou de la purée de pâtes ? Dit-il en dévisageant ma préparation.

-C'est bon, sors les gâteaux.

Il faut dire aussi qu'aucun être sensé de se risquerait a manger ce qui semblait cuire dans cette casserole. Et sans me vanter je suis plus que sensée. Dommage, j'aurais adoré voir la tête de Malefoy mangeant ces « pâtes » , probablement une source de rigolade pendant des années . Mais bon, Dumbledore me l'a confié pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse tuer , mieux vaudrait éviter de l'empoisonner dès le premier jour .

2  
2  
2  
2


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà !

Ce chapitre est selon moi d'une taille respectable (1300 mots soit plus de 2 pages open) je pensais le faire un peu plus long mais c'était plus simple pour moi de couper là et aussi plus logique .

Un grand merci et plein de poutoux a kimovetom , Miss Suzuki (une autre miss !) ,elodu92 (une survivante !), MeDiNo (j'adore la rime lol) , -4181315- (ki est passé voir tt les autres trucs alors plein de bisous pour toi) , pandora (rooh c pas bien de faire rougir l'auteuse) , stormtrooper ( super facile a écrire ton pseudo lol) , ForeverDrayMione (une autre amoureuse de Drayyyyy !) et lollie161 (merci !)

Un petit mot aussi a ceux qui ajoute cette fic a leur liste sans poster de reviews : soyez simpa , ça prend que trois secondes et c'est la seule et unique récompense de ceux qui postent leurs fics .

O

O

O

O

O

O

Aprés un déjeuner très sain composé d'une boîte de petits écoliers et d'une autre de Pim's , je commençait a me demander ce que j'allais pouvoir trouver pour occuper Malefoy et si possible par la même occasion le tenir éloigner de moi . A croire que Dieu m'avait entendu .

-Hé Granger ! C'est quoi ce truc devant votre canapé ?

-Ce truc Malefoy s'apelle une télévision .

-Et ça fait quoi ces téléfissons ?

-C'est une machine qui montre des films , des séries , des dessins animés ...

Et il me fallut une bonne demi-heure rien que pour lui expliquer ma phrase . Il comprit rapidement le truc et du coup sa doit faire au moins deux heures que ce crétin est planté devant la télé , comme un gosse hypnotisé . J 'ai beau ne jamais la regarder , j'adore la télévision ! Deux heures de tranquilité , j'en viens a comprendre toutes ces mères qui pour avoir la paix largue leurs mômes devant . Seulement voilà , toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin , malheureusement .

-Granger !

-Dans le monde civilisé Malefoy quand on désire s'adresser a une personne on fait des phrases . Tu sais , sujet verbe complément . Ca doit bien te dire quelque chose .

-Quand je m'adresse a une personne agréable c'est ce que je fais Granger .

-Au fait , Malefoy je ne sais même pas si Dumbledore t'a parlé de ta couverture .

-Miracle ! Il faut prévenir le monde sorcier ! Hermione Granger ignore quelque chose !

-Je suis sérieuse Malefoy , mes parents pensent que tu es un ami a moi dont la famille travaille pendant les vacances et qui plutôt que de rester seul a décider de venir découvrir le monde moldu .

-Comme si un sorcier respectable voudrait vivre parmi les moldus , minute ! Tu as dis ami ! Je vais devoir être gentil ! Avec toi !

-Et oui Malefoy , gentil et courtois , tu devrais pouvoir y arriver . Oh et aussi , comme nous sommes amis , arréte ces grimaces pour moi non plus c'est pas facile a dire , nous allons devoir nous appeler par nos prénom , car oui , j'ai bien un prénom .

-Mais il est horrible , ton nom de famille limite les dégâts .

-Je serais toi je commencerais a m'entrainer tout de suite pour la courtoisie sinon c'est pas Drago que je t'appelerais mais Dragounet .

-Ah ! Quel horreur ! Tu viens de me mettre en tête des images de Pansy , je vais vomir .

Si seulement c'était sa connerie qu'il pouvait vomir , le monde entier ne pourrait se porter que mieux, d'accord je m'égare .

-Granger !

-Malefoy qu'est ce que j'ai dis sur la façon de s'adresser aux gens ? Tu peux pas avoir déjà oublié .

-Tu comptes repartir dans tes discours barbants que je n'écoute pas ou tu vas enfin ouvrir au pauvre hibou qui poireaute devant ta fenêtre depuis trois heures ?

-Merde ! Je l'avais pas vu !

-Ca alors miss perfection jure ! Je vais de surprise en surprise .

-C'est un hibou de l'école , surement Dumbledore . Dis je en ouvrant a la chouette visiblement énervé d'avoir attendu .

-Tu comptes ouvrir ce parchemin ou alors tu préfére continuer a le regarder .

-Malefoy , tu voudrais pas retourner t'abrutir devant la télé .

-Nan , c'est plus marrant au bout d'un moment , alors je reviens t'énerver , ça c'est toujours marrant .

_« Chère Miss Granger , _

_En ce jour très particulier , je tiens a vous souhaiter un très heureux anniversaire , je sais a quel point avoir 18 ans marque toute personne . Lors de mon propre anniversaire , un tas de proches m'avaient organisé une journée mémorable . Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le passé , et espére que le présent sera bien meilleur encore . _

_Avec tout mon soutient _

_Albus Dumbledore »_

_-_C'est ton anniversaire?

-Bien sur que non crétin ! Lis entre les lignes !

-J'y comprend rien moi , traduis .

- « avoir 18 ans marque toute personne » , Malefoy ! Il parle de ta marque , « journée mémorable » pour journée difficile , « un tas de proche » la il parle de ta famille .

-D'accord donc mes parents sont venus le voir , énnervés que je ne soit pas encore marqués et lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs .

-En gros oui .Et la derniére phrase , j'imagine que c'est pour nous dire d'oublier un peu le passé et d'améliorer nos relations .

-A mon avis il a du se creuser la tête un bon bout de temps pour réussir a placer son conseil débile . Mais attend ! « Avec tout mon soutient » ! Ca veut dire quoi ça !

-Oh tient le téléphone sonne .

-Granger , pas si vite j'ai pas entendu de télétone sonner moi ! Granger , je cours plus vite que toi !

Et en effet arrivé en bas de l'escalier non seulement il m'avait rattrapé mais il me tenait aussi contre le mur , les poignets au dessus de la tête .

-Malefoy , lache moi .

-Complot puis tentative de fuite et tu penses t'en sortir comme ça Granger . Ce serait mal me connaître .

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie .

-Bien , je pourrais te faire manger de force le truc immonde que tu oses appeler pâtes ou alors te forcer a envoyer une déclaration d'amour enflammée a Rogue ou mieux encore ! Envoyer a Mc Gonagal le récit de vos exploits sexuels avec Weasmoche .

-La lettre risquerait d'être vraiment courte alors .

-Allez , ne me dis pas que la belette n'a jamais posé la main sur toi .

-Nan , pas si tu comptes la fois ou il m'a prit la main il y a un an .

-C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais . Dit il en me relachant . Ce mec est vraiment déficiant , enfin il faut voir le bon coté des choses au moins il ne risque pas de contaminer sa progéniture vu qu'il ne sera probablement jamais foutu de se reproduire .

- C'est vrai que ce sera jamais ton cas , ce serai plutot le contraire en fait . Peut-être même que tu as déjà commencé a t'y mettre .

-Je sais que ma vie sexuelle est passionnante mais je ne savais pas qu'elle t'intéraissait a ce point , si tu es très sage , et que tu t'arranges un peu , tu auras peut être l'honneur d'une démonstration , qui sait ?

-Depuis quand les « sang de bourbe » te font elles fantasmer Malefoy ?Et je serais toi je m'éloignerais si tu ne veux pas que ton éventuelle descendance soit réduite a néan .

-Tu réponds toujours aux questions par des questions ?

-Tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te dit n'est ce pas ?

-Depuis quand ma proximité te génes Granger ?

-Depuis toujours , mais depuis quand la mienne ne te dérange plus ?

Pourquoi il se met a rire se crétin , rectification pourquoi il se met a rire avec un air narquois ce crétin ?

-Granger , je crois que tu es la personne avec qui j'aime le plus me disputer .

-Plus qu'avec ton bouledogue ?! Elle serait capable de me tuer rien que pour ça du moins si elle sait se servir d'une baguette pour autre chose que se teindre les cheveux , ce qui reste a prouver .

-Oh Pansy c'est pas pareil , trois répliques et elle part en chialant .Oh , la vache ! Granger !

-Quoi ?

-On vient d'avoir une discution civilisée ! J'en reviens pas .

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça fait de se comporter comme une personne déçante ?

-Bizarre , bizarre mais je crois que je pourrais m'y faire .

-Alléluia ! Si ça se trouve un jour tu deviendra quelqu'un d'agréable , avec quelques années d'entrainement , quelques décennies .D'accord oublie .

O

Et là dumbly débarque dans l'escalier en hurlant REVIEWW !


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà , j'avoues que ce chapitre a un peu tardé a venir . Seulement l'inspiration n'était pas là et un sale truc m'est tombé dessus par surprise avant hier donc c'est pas vraiment la joie .

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal sur ce chapitre , j'ai effacé et recomencé des dizaines de fois , il faut dire aussi que l'entrée des parents est une étape importante .

Mais passons aux choses sympas ! Merci a louise , Katy , Maigane , elodu92 , lady125 , shee-shee-chan , -4181315- ( ton pseudo c'est de l'acharnement sur auteuse !lol) , MeDiNo , Miss Suzuki , stormtrooper (j'ai réussi a l'écrire !) , chocolune et Gosh pour les reviews , ça fait toujours méga plaisir !

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense .

4  
4  
4  
4  
4  
4  
4  
4  
4  
4  
4  
4  
4  
4

-Granger , arrêtes de ruminer tu m'empéches de suivre l'histoire .

-Une heure Malefoy ! Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'ils ont appelé pour dire qu'ils seraient là dans dix minutes !

Il y a une chose a savoir sur mes parents , ils ne sont jamais foutu d'être a l'heure ! Peut importe le nombre de personnes a poireauter pour eux , de toute leur vie ils ne sont jamais arrivé a l'heure . Quand j'étais petite ma tante m'a raconté que le jour de leur mariage ils se sont pointé avec deux heures de retard et que du coup des gens en noir et un corbillard attendait devant l'église parce qu'un enterrement était prévu 2h et demi aprés . Sur les photos devant l'église on peut apercevoir des gens sombres et tristes a gauche .

-Et puis de toute façon malefoy c'est la belle-soeur qui l'a tué .

-Granger , rappelle moi ce qui m'empéche de te tuer la tout de suite .

-Si je meurs t'as plus personne pour te cacher alors tu te feras marquer puis la guerre éclatera et la sois tu te fais tuer par Harry soit un gus de Voldemort s'en chargera .

-De toute façon ça peut pas être la belle-soeur elle jouait avec les enfants .

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ses chaussures ne sont pas salies ?

-Je ne changerais pas de chaine Granger .

-C'est pas grave aprés il y a un film sympa sur une femme richissime , un jour elle perd tout son argent et devient la bonne d'un type encore plus riche qu'elle avant . Il finit par l'épouser alors elle redevient riche et ils ont un môme , un garçon , qu'ils appellent Bart.

-Trés bien , puisque c'est comme ça je vais me coucher .

-T'attends pas que mes parents rentrent ?Mon père nous fera a manger .

-Je peux bien sauter un repas , d'ailleurs je veux pas être vexant Granger , mais tu ferais bien de le faire de temps en temps .

-Goujat ! J'espére que tu vas faire des rêves plein de mangemorts !

Génial du coup je me retrouve seule a ruminer sans personne a embéter , manque plus que Pattenrond pour que sa devienne vraiment pathétique .

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Ne cries pas Charles , ils sont peut être couchés .

-Ce qui serait normal vu qu'il est presque 22h .Répondis je .

-Oh Hermy chérie , tu es là ! Chérie ?! Tu vas bien ?!

-Ba oui , pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

-Hermione si ta mère réagi comme ça c'est parce que , ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais tu as le teint ... bleu .

-Oh ça , c'est rien , juste une idées sutpide de mes deux stupides de meilleurs amis .

-Hermione ce n'est pas très gentil .

-Parce que faire poireauter votre fille et son invité deux heures alors que vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis des mois c'est gentil peut être ?

-Nous sommes désolé mais tu sais bien , c'est toujours au moment de partir que les urgences arrivent .

Des urgences , dans un cabinet dentaire de banlieue , prends moi pour une courge maman .

-Tu as faim ?

Ah ! Enfin quelque chose de conntructif ! Eh , on ne juge pas , depuis mon pti déj je n'ai avalé que des gateux !

-Je meurs de faim .

Aprés deux assiettes de pâtes a la carbonara , trois conseils sur les garçons , 18 questions/mensonges sur Malefoy j'étais épuisée . Je ne sais pas qui est le recordman du taper de mot a la minute mais ma mère est probablement celle des questions a la minute . L'avantage de ces trois questions par phrase c'est que ainsi on peut choisir celle qui nous arrange le plus .Exemple :

-Et il font quoi comme métier ses parents ? Tu connais un peu sa famille ? Qu'est ce qu'ils pensent des gens comme nous ?

-Je connais un peu sa famille en fait Sirius , vous savez le parrain d'Harry est son cousin et Thonks aussi , je crois que je vous ai déjà parlé d'elle .

Ne surtout pas lacher que le reste de sa famille est la partie la plus importante des mangemorts ou encore qu'il a failli en être .

-Oh oui , l'aurore , c'est bien ça ? Sa famille doit être vraiment importante alors . S'impressionne mon père .

-Vous savez je suis fatiguée , il est très tard je vais aller me coucher .

-Bonne nuit , chérie .

A moi repos ! A moi doux songes ! A moi ...

-Tes parents vont avoir une super impression aprés tout tes bobards !

-Malefoy ! Ca te prends souvent de te cacher dans les escliers dans le noir pour épier les gens ?

-Il fallait bien que je me tienne au courant de la version que tu as sorti a tes parents , et elle est pas triste .

-Tu es sous couverture Malefoy , sous couverture , rassures moi tu sais bien ce que ça veut dire . Et puis tu exagéres , je n'ai fait qu'enjoliver la vérité .

-C'est sur , pour ma famille tu a cité les deux seules personnes du coté des gentils , mon parrain est devenu un professeur réputé au lieu d'un ancien mangemort qui te menne la vie dure et mes parents s'intéressent aux moldus !Aux moldus ! Quand tu enjolives tu le fais pas a moitié Granger .

-Malefoy , je suis fatiguée .

-Il reste des pâtes ?

-Oui , dans la cuisine , presque trois assiettes .

-Mes tes parents y sont encore !

-Mon dieu ! Le grand Drago Malefoy qui a peur de deux moldus !

-Ce n'est absolument pas ça .

-Tellement froussard que tu préféres crever de faim que d'affronter mes parents ! Je comprends pourquoi tu n'est pas a Gryffondor .

-Tu veux dire en dehors de ma haine pour la servilité et mon charme incroyable .

-Depuis quand la beauté joue dans la répartition ?

-Mais depuis toujours voyons , les plus beaux a Serpentard puis aprés vient Serdaigle , les dociles de Poufsoufle et les Gryffondors .

-Dans ce cas , monsieur-je-me-prends-pour-un-sex-symbol qu'est ce que Crabe et Goyle ou même ta chienne de service font a Serpentard ?

-Mais c'est évident ! Ils sont nés pour me suivre et me servir !

-T'es vraiment mégalo .

-Il faut être réaliste Granger , certains gouvernent d'autres obéissent .

-Et moi je suis quoi ? Je gouvernes ou j'obéis ?

-Avant j'aurais dit gouverner mais vu la façon dont tu t'es laissée embobiner par Dumbly je dirais obéir .

-Ca suffit , je vais me coucher .

-Fais de jolis rêves pleins de belettes .

-Avec un peu de chance quand je me réveillerais tu sera mort de faim .

4  
4  
4  
4  
4

Moi je serais triste si Dragounet il mourrait ! T'inquiétes pas j'irai pleurer sur a tombe tout les jours (sauf quand il pleut , faut pas abuser)


	5. Chapter 5

Salut c moi !

Bon je suis un peut en retard niveau post , normalement je poste le dimanche et le mercredi mais bon .

Ce chapitre est un peu mieux que le précédent (soulagement chez les lecteurs ) mais les parents sont moins présents que ce que j'aurais voulu , 'fin bon .

Merci aux reviewers : MeDiNo ( t'aurais pas dit ça en voyant les brouillons) , emissea (bienvenue dans la fic anti guimauve !) , Gosh (les discut' avec les parents c'est toujours pas pour ce chap dsl) , Miss Suzuki ( pense au parapluie alors ) , ramdam (un pti nouveau !) ,Lady 125 ( tu pourra tenir compagnie a Suzuki sous la pluie !) , stormtrooper ( Gagné , mais mon dragounet est toujours charmant , enfin presque ) ,MalfoyHerm ( va falloir se serrer sur la tombe alors) , -4181315- ( le pire c'est que je suis presque habitué a ton pseudo ! --" )

Je vous fait plein de poutoux !

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense .

5

5

5

5

5

5

5

-On se léve , petit déjeuner !

S'il y a une chose qui ne m'a pas manqué a Poudlard c'est bien les réveils tonitruants de ma mère .Elle a prit cette mauvaise habitude lorsque , petite ,il était impossible de me réveiller . Seulement c'était il y a 10 ans et je veux dormir moi ! Ranafoutre ! Je dors !

-Granger , léve toi , tes parents vont partir .

-Rah , mais il est que 8 heures !

-Nan , ça c'était y a une demi heure .

-Quoi ! Merde .

-C'est pas joli une jeune fille qui jure .

-Malefoy , je peux supporter beacoup de chose , mais ta face dès le matin c'est trop me demander .

-Oh , alors tu arrives a la distinguer malgré la touffe devant tes yeux , impressionnant .

-Je vous rejoins tout de suite , maintenant dégage de ma chambre .

-Puisque c'est ça je vais aller finir toutes les gauffres .

Ca c'est une journée qui commence bien ! Mais le coup de grace fut en bas des escaliers , arrivée dans la cuisine . A table , mes parents parlant joyeusement a Malefoy et remplissant son assiette a ras bord .

-Ah ! Hermy chérie , tu es enfin réveillée ! Nous étions sur le point de partir !

-Toujours aussi dure a réveiller ma puce . Rigole mon père .

-Tu veux des gauffres ? J'en ai fait pour un régiment ! Heureusement que Drago a un bon appétit ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il était aussi charmant . !

-Oh , vous me génez .

Pfouh ! Quel embobineur celui-là, laissez lui vos parents une demi heure il en fait des êtres mielleux et souriants .

-Bon , il est vraiment temps d'y aller , on vous laisse , ne faites pas de bétise .

C'est quoi ce clin d'oeil ! C'est quoi ce clin d'oeil !!!!! Nan , ils ne peuvent tout de même pas penser que Malefoy et moi , nan , je dois me faire des idées ! Faites que je me fasse des idées !

-T'as vu ça Granger ! Je crois que tes parents aimeraient bien que je soi leur gendre !

-Et ça te fais sourire ! Mais c'est dégoutant !

-Du calme Granger , je fais toujours cet effet aux parents , et puis c'est pas comme si il y avait une chance que je te touches .

-Encore heureux !

Aprés avoir déjeuner , un probléme refit surface , il fallait occuper Malefoy . Comme sa Majesté et moi avions retrouvé nos couleurs naturelles , c'est a dire blanc plâtre pour lui et rose pour moi , je décidais de tenter la grande aventure : une sortie au centre commercial .

-C'est ça un centre commercial , c'est moche , on dirait un hangar .

-C'est de l'architecture moderne , mais bon , c'est vrai que vous y êtes pas habitué chez les sorciers .

-Granger !Arrétes immédiatement cet air supérieur , ça te défigure le visage et il a pas besoin de ça .Je n'ai jamais vu un tel rassemblement de moldu .

-Le samedi c'est toujours bondé et pendant les vacances ça a tendance a empirer .Bon , il faut qu'on aille t'acheter des vétements , tu n'as qu'un seul jean et le reste est beaucoup trop sorcier .

Aprés presque une heure d'essayage , une vingtaine de jean et autant de hauts , je désespérais en compagnie de deux vendeuses . S'il faisait exprés pour m'énerver , ça marchait a la perfection .

-Malefoy ! Je te dis que ça fait bien !

-Je vous assure Monsieur , vous le portez très bien .

-Mais je nage dedans ! Mes cuisses on l'air énorme !

-C'est comme ça avec les baggy mais c'est très a la mode , tout le monde en porte !Suppliait la seconde vendeuse ,

-Si tout le monde a envie d'avoir l'air stupide ça les regarde .

-Malefoy dans la cabine ! Tout de suite !

-Je sais que tu as envie de moi mais tu pourrais attendre qu'on soi chez toi non ?

-Je te préviens Malefoy , si tu sors de cette cabine avec moins de deux jeans , je te jettes un sort de furoncle si puissant qui tu voudras rester enfermé , au moins tu n'auras plus besoin de vétements moldus .

Une demi-heure plus tard mission accomplie ! Bien sur Monsieur les-choses-moldus-ne-seront-jamais-assez-bien-pour-moi tirait une tête de trois métres de long mais de toute façon même quand tout va bien il ne peut pas s'en empécher .

-Malefoy , tu comptes bouder comme un gamin toute la journée ?

-Je n'ai pas encore décider mais je le ferais si je veux .

-Ca c'est une réponse mature !

-Je vais avoir l'air d'un clown là dedans !Remarque maintenant on va être assortis !

-Malefoy , je sais que pour toi s'adresser gentiment aux gens serait surhumain , je ne te demanderais jamais d'aller jusque là , mais pourrais tu juste te la fermer ?

-Bien sur je pourrais , mais je n'en ai absolument pas envie . D'ailleurs , j'ai envie de manger .

-Moi aussi je commence a a voir faim , il y a un petit restaurant que j'aime bien dans le coin , on va y aller .

J'ai trouvé une nouvelle chose que je déteste chez Malefoy en plus de son air supérieur permanent , sa mégalomanie et sa façon de traiter les gens , c'est le temps qu'il met pour commander . Et a mon avis vu les regards que lui lance le serveur , toujours adorable en temps normal , je ne dois pas être la seule .

-Et dans la sauce du bar , il y a quoi ?

-Oignons , vin blanc et citron .

-Dis moi Malefoy , tu comptes bien passer commande aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ?

-Ne me presses pas Granger ou je vais être encore plus lent .

-Vous savez quoi , on va prendre deux escalopes milanaises .

-Mais !

-Trés bien mademoiselle . Je vous apporte ça tout de suite .

J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'embrasser de soulagement mais vu la vitesse a laquelle il est partit il devait pas vouloir s'éterniser .

-Depuis quand tu te permets de choisir ce que je manges Granger !

-Depuis que monsieur fait poireauter tout le monde ! Le resto est blindé , les serveurs sont débordés et toi tu mets vingt minutes pour commander ! En plus j'ai faim !Je sais pas ou t'a chopé ces habitudes mais dans le monde normal on fait pas des trucs pareils !

-Faut se calmer Granger , avoir faim ça te met vraiment en rogne .

-Nan , c'est toi qui a le don de me mettre en rogne !

Inutile de préciser qu'il y a mieux comme ambiance pour déjeuner . Aprés une éducation aussi merdique il est irrécupérable .

5

5

5

Et ma review alors ? Z'allez pas partir sans me la mettre quand même !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les gens me revoila !

Comme vous avez tous été de gentils reviewers j'ai vite écrit pour pas être en retard . Le seul hic c'est que ce chapitre est un peu court mais je m'en suis rendue compte qu'en voyant le nombre de mots .

Un grand merci a **violette** (qui a reviewé tout les vieux trucs nuls ) , **emissea** (pas un livre , une fic lol ) ,** stormtrooper** (j'ai épargné hermione je suis pas allé jusqu'au magasin d'informatique) , **Miss Suzuki** (c'est simpa de partager le parapluie !) , **MeDiNo** (c'est pas bien de faire rougir l'auteuse!) , **Lady125** , **pandora** , **Aurélie Malfoy** , **ramdam** ( c'est déja bien ) , **sandra** (j'ai fait vite) ,**ForeverDrayMione** (On te veut pas va ! c'est déja cool de reviewé aussi souvent :) ) , **-4181315-** (bientot j'y arriverais du premier coup !) , **fanfantasy07** ,** Maliviia** , **draco-tu-es-a-moi** et **eau et feu** ( que de nouvelles ! ) je vous fait plein plein de poutoux !

Je ne suis pas sure que le prochain chapitre arrive dimanche comme prévu parce que open office n'en fait qu'a sa tête , sauvegarde , sauvegarde pas , bientot il demandera des RTT !

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense .

6

6

6

6

6

6

6

6

-Bon , on fait quoi maintenant Miss Perfection ?

-Miss Perfection ?

-Oui , il faut bien renouveller de temps en temps et puis celui là te convient très bien . La parfaite petite éléve obéissante , la parfaite petite fille chérie , la parfaite amie qui dépétre ses idiots de copains de n'importe quelle situation . Je crois que Miss Perfection va rester quelques temps .

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir . J'avais prévu d'aller au magasin d'informatique mais aprés ce que tu m'as fait endurer je crois que je n'en aurai pas la force , on passe a la librairie et on rentre .

-La librairie ! Comme c'est original venant de toi .

-Rapelle moi pourquoi je ne peux pas t'abandonner là et te laisser te faire tuer par ta propre famille .

-Parce tu ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ça sur la conscience , c'est ça le problème avec les gens « biens » .

-Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter ?

Arrivés a la librairie , il y avait un léger détail que j'avais oublié de prendre en compte . Mais avec Malefoy ce genre de détail ne peux pas passer inaperçu . Et c'est aprés a peine trois minutes , au bout du rayon littérature étrangére que le drame se déroula .

-Granger , le vendeur il me regarde méchament , je sais même pas pourquoi .Souffle t-il en se rapprochant de moi .

-Ne sois pas parano ! C'est ma librairie preférée et ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit ou des mangemorts traineraient .

-Mais je te jures ! Regarde , c'est de pire en pire !

Et c'était vrai , a chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi le vendeur semblait de plus en plus agressif . Et soudainement , le visage de Malefoy s'illumina et l'on pu presque voir l'ampoule au dessus de son crane s'allumer dans un ding !

-Granger , Granger ! Rigola t-il en me prenant par les épaules

-Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?T'as perdu la tête ?

-Je ne fais que vérifier une impression et je vois que c'est concluant ! Alala , j'y crois pas , petite cachotiére , maintenant je sais pourquoi c'est ta librairie preférée !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! C'est juste ce petit vendeur qui ... Je suis absolument pas intéressée !

-Tu parles ! Tu viens dans cette librairie uniquement pour flirter avec le libraire ! Vilaine fille ! Et si la belette l'apprenait ? Tu imagines ?

-Arrétes de te faire des films Malefoy et si Ron l'apprenait ça ne changerait rien du tout ! Il ne ferait qu'embrasser encore plus profondément sa débile de petite amie .

-Oh oui , je l'avais oublié celle là , elle m'a fait gagner de l'argent pourtant . Blaise disait que Weasel finirait par te sauter dessus et moi j'ai parié qu'il sauterait sur la première cruche bien foutu qui viendrait le voir . Je me suis fait 10 gallions sur sa connerie !

-Désespérant , mais bon pour une fois que sa bétise peut servir a quelque chose ,on va pas se plaindre . Mon dieu ! Je deviens cynique , tu m'as contaminé Malefoy !

-Je sais , j'ai fait du bon travail .

- Tu ne t'achétes rien ? Je vais aller payer .

-Nan , c'est de la daube ces bouquins ! Les moldus sont vraiments pas doués pour la littérature , le seul truc qui semblait intéressant avait un titre nullissime .

Et bien sur qui tenait la caisse !Parfois je me dit que Malefoy attire les situations génantes , qu'avec lui ,acheter une baguette de pain peut facilement touner a la catastrophe .Mais ce qui me rends vraiment triste c'est que je ne pourrais plus revenir a la librairie avec Malefoy vu le comportement du vendeur et comme je n'ai pas le droit le quitter des yeux cinq secondes , adieu la librairie , ce sera pour les vacances prochaines .

Le retour a la maison se fit en silence , pour une fois il semblait a cour de répliques bléssantes et je n'allait pas m'en plaindre . Le silence ça fait du bien parfois .

-Ca fait longtemps toi et le libraire ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien idiot !

-Avec la façon qu'il avait de te regarder ?! Puisque c'est ça je demanderais a ta mère , elle me dira tout elle pourrait rien me refuser .

-Tu oublies qu'elle te voudrait comme gendre alors même si elle savait quelque chose elle te dirait rien du tout !

-Serais ce un aveu Granger !

-Non mais ça va pas ! Tu vas arréter oui ?! Si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et ce vendeur c'est simplement qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et ce vendeur , alors dis a ton cerveau malade d'arréter d'inventer des scénarios tordus pour me faire avouer !

-Pfouh , comment veux tu que je m'occupe si je ne peux même pas m'amuser avec ta pathétique vie sentimentale ?

-Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu prends ton pied a m'énerver ?

-Parce que c'est le cas , je te l'ai déjà dit , tu es tellement drole quand je te pousses a bout !

-Je suis triste pour toi Malefoy , vraiment , si pousser a bout les autres est la seule chose qui te rend heureux ta vie doit être triste .

-Dans ce cas réjouis toi en te disant que tu es la personne qui m'apporte le plus de bonheur .

Je déteste son sourire ironique . Je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

-Attention Malefoy je pourrais le prendre pour une déclaration .

-Parce que Potter , Weasel et maintenant le libraire te suffisent pas ? N'en demandes pas trop Granger .

-C'est Monsieur je-me-suis-tapé-plus-de-la-moitié-de-poudlard qui ose me dire ça !

-Je ne me les faits pas toutes en même temps moi , enfin généralement .

Ce mec est un monstre , un monstre d'apparence terriblement sexy mais un monstre .

6

6

6

6

Et vous là ! Oui vous ! On part pas sans laisser une review pour l'auteuse !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ,

D'abord , ceux qui sont observateurs l'auront remarqué j'ai changé de pseudo !Je vous ferais bien des pages et des pages sur ma vie , sur le fait que ce pseudo ne lui convennait plus et que de toute façon il était destiné a périr ( Super Nova ! c'est pas pour rien) croyez moi j'adorerais ! Vraiment ! Mais même s'il n'est que 4 heure de l'aprém , je suis trop fatiguée pour ça .

Hier a été une journée trés chargée ! Toute ma famile a décidé de piquer sa crise dans la même heure et pourtant !Oui pourtant ! Votre super auteuse ultra dévouée a trouvé le temps d'écrire un chapitre et meiux encore ! d'une taille tout a fait correcte !.

Je dois aussi dire que la reprise des cours pour moi c'est mardi aprém et comme ça me rendr trés trés triste (avec le new dirlo mon bahu est plus glauque q'un chateau hanté) le chapitre s'en ressent un peu (un tout pti peu) , j'ai eu plus de mal a mettre des trucs droles .

Sinon je remercie et je fais plein plein de poutoux a mes reviwers : **fanfantasy **(un pti dernier c cool pour la route lol) , **MeDiNo **( comment ça il parait ?! Tu mettrais en doute la parole de l'auteuse ?bon d'accord j'ai rien dit) , **Aurélie Malfoy** , **Emma **(je trouves ça trés constructif moi ! ;) ), **Gosh **(tu vas en avoir là de la conversation ! lol) , **Ptitcoeur** ( personne ne fait le poids face a Malefoy ! Sauf peut être Ryry et encore ... ) , **Miss Suzuki** ( c'est sur ! je ne mettrais jamais en doute ton bon gout ! lol) , **pandora **( je suis découverte !moi qui pensais y être aller discrétement) ,**petitetiti** (une voleuse ! lol , en tout cas merci a toi d'avoir posté , ça fait trés plaisir !) ,** stormtrooper** ( la découverte de la vie moldu n'est pas au programme de ce chapitre mais surement du prochain , je n'en ai pas fini avec Malefoy ! lol) , **luna8001** (comment ne pas lui pardonner ?) ,** elodu92** ( vraiment un chouia lol) , **Nirvana** , **lady 125** et **Violette **! Gros gros bisous a vous !

La fatigue me fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi et ajouté au fait que je sois archi tête en l'air c'est la cata !(heueusement pour vous c'est pas contagieux ) J'ai modifié mon pseudo partout (MSN et les autres sites ou je vais) et comme par hasard là ou je le précise j'oublie d'éditer mon pseudo ! Pathétique !

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

Ce jour là , l'arrivée presque pas tardive des mes parents fut un réel soulagement . Je me disais qu'au moins Malefoy serait entiérement occupé a charmer mes parents et que ceux ci lui renvéraient la balle , c'était sans compter sur le fameux don de ma mère . Dans son enfance elle passait tout son temps a marier ses poupées , parfois a plusieurs reprise . A l'époque c'était bien sur adorable mais aujourd'hui son instinct de marieuse n'est ABSOLUMENT plus mignon !

-Vous savez Charles et moi nous étions aussi dans la même école et tout comme vous , nous nous connaissions depuis des années avant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous .

-Sauf que contrairement a vous nous ne sommes pas dans le même cercle d'amis , pas du tout .

-Voyons Hermione , on se connait bien quand même non ?

Je vais le tuer , si je le vois sourire et se foutre de moi comme ça encore une fois je vais dans le cagibi et je fais le remake de massacre a la tronçonneuse !

-Drago , tu as tout de même une mémoire très sélective . Au fait maintenant que j'y penses , tu as pensé a écrire a ta fiancée , elle doit se languir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ?

-Drago vous êtes fiancé ?!

Hahaha ! Merde , si ça continue je vais devenir aussi maquiavélique et tordue que lui !

-Oui , Pansy et moi sommes ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai parfois du mal a me souvenir pourquoi ça a commencé .

Ca lui fait vraiment plaisir de laisser ma mère espérer , sadique .

-Pourtant c'est pas ce que diraient les placards de Poudlard , il ne doit pas y en avoir un seul que vous n'ayez visité au moins une fois cette année et je ne parles pas du nombre de fois ou je l'ai retrouvé le matin dans la salle de bain des prefets .

-C'est vrai , c'est justement le problème , je ne lui reproche rien , je la respecte trop pour ça mais Pansy n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne avec qui je pourrais échanger des idées , des impressions .

-Je vois tout a fait ce que tu veux dire . Lui répond mon père très solennellement .

Je rêve , quel focu ! Depuis quand « échanger des idées » l'intéresse , la seule chose qu'il aime échanger c'est ses conquêtes .

-Mais dis moi Draco , tu as déjà rencontrer les parents de cette Pansy ?

-Eh bien ...

-Pas qu'une fois ! Les parents de Draco et de Pansy sont amis de longue date et puis comme le mariage est prévu pour l'année prochaine , les préparations doivent s'accélérer .

-Hermione chérie , Draco peut répondre tout seul tu sais .

-Oui mais il a l'air tellement fatigué , tu es sur de ne pas vouloir aller te coucher ?

-Je peux encore tenir ,ne t'inquiétes pas .

Je déteste son sourire !!!!!

-C'est que tu es tellement pâle , on dirait un fantôme .

-Hermione a raison sur ce point Draco , il est tard et il tu aurais besoin d' une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu ferais bien d'y aller .

-C'est que je ne vois pas le temps passer a discuter avec vous .

Grrrr ! Un dernier petit coup de léche pour la route , pitié ! On se croirait dans 7 a la maison , manque plus que le tapotement de mon père sur l'épaule et ils m'achévent !

-Bonne nuit , draco . (Dégages ,dégages ,dégages! )

-A demain .

Hourra ! Trois secondes de plus et ma mère lui proposé de m'épouser . Ils se font complétement embobiner , une phrase bien placée , un petit sourire et ils lui mangent dans la main . Et moi qui voyait mes parents comme des personnes intelligentes et futés , ils auraient au moins pu tenir une semaine !

-Ce garçon est vraiment charmant .

-Et il semble que tu l'aies remarqué aussi chérie . Ajoute ma mère .

-Quoi ! Nan mais ça va pas ? Ca se voit que vous ne nous avez jamais vu a Poudlard , on passe notre temps a nous bouffer le nez ! Et puis au cas ou tu aurais déjà oublié , il est fiancé !

-C'est sur , mais il n'y a rien qu'Hermione Granger ne puisse changer , tu te souviens du jour ou ton ballon s'était envolé et que la seconde d'aprés il ré-apparaissait dans tes mains .

-Hein ?! Qu'est ce qui te dis que je veux que ça change !

De toute façon tout le monde sait comment ça va se dérouler . Ils vont faire un mariage sans amour , faire un ou deux héritiers a l'égo sur-humain et élevés comme des princes puis ils les feront épouser des filles de bonne famille a petite vertu et ça recommencera . Super attrayant le futur et encore je n'ai pas abordé la partie magie noire et mangemorts .

C'est triste , vraiment . J'ai beau être une sang de bourbe comme ils disent , mon destin est tout de même beaucoup plus enviable .

-Je vais aller me coucher aussi je crois . Bonne nuit .

-Fais de beaux rêves et demain essayes de te lever , qu'on puisse un peut profiter de toi .

-Tu as l'air bien triste Granger . Me dit Malefoy en passant devant ma chambre . A quoi tu penses ?

-Je pensais a toi Malefoy , j'ai parlé a mes parents de ce qu'aurait du être ton futur et ça m'a donné le cafard .

-Le cafard ?! Hahaha , tu es trop bizarre Granger . Qu'est ce qui serait triste ?

-Tout , le fait que tu n'ai pas le choix , que tu sois condamné d'office . Je suis peut être qu'une « sang de bourbe » mais quoi qu'il se passe , ma vie , future comme passé ne peut qu'être cent fois mieux .

-Tu oublies un détail Granger , si le seigneur des ténébres prend le pouvoir vous mourrez tous dans d'affreuses souffrances .

- Notre vie ne se résume pas a notre mort . Mon dieu ! Je parle comme Dumbledore !

-S'en est effrayant ! On arréte la discution là ? Me lance le froussard effaré .

-Oui ! Ca suffit , a demain malefoy !

Mais je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit , je suis vraiment peinée pour lui , si Harry était là il me dirait surement « trop bonne , trop .onne » et Ron , Ron lui me hurlerait juste « Malefoy !!!!!C'est Malefoy!!! » et il me conseillerait peut être d'arréter d'expérimenter des sorts que je ne connais pas . Ils me manquent tout les deux . En temps normal je leur aurais déjà ecrit mais comme ils ne savent rien a propos de Malefoy et que ça doit rester comme ça ,je devrais leur mentir et en ce moment je le fais suffisamment avec mes parents . Un seul mensonge de plus et je sens que j'explose . Je verrais quoi faire pour les garçons demain . On dit que la nuit porte conseil non ?

7

7

7

7

Hop hop hop ! On pars pas sans ma review !


	8. Chapter 8

coucou les gens !

J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100éme review !

J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100éme review !

J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100éme review !

J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100éme review !

J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100éme review !

J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100 éme review ! J'ai eu ma 100éme review !

bon ok j'arréte là !

Maintenant réponse au reviews !

Je fais plein plein de poutoux a : **ramdam** (rahh faut être patient dans la vie !) , **ptitcoeur** (je l'ai un peu épargné dans ce chapitre , a moi aussi elle fait mal au coeur lol) , **stormtrooper** , **pandora** ,**petitetiti** ( ton ordi dois m'en vouloir alors --" ), **Miss Suzuki** (c'est sur ! personne n'est aussi sexy ne not' Drayyyyy ! et au fait ça c'est de la review ! trois page et demie ! jadoooor !) , **fanfantasy** (aprés la review la plus longue au monde , la review la plus courte lol ), **missloulou** (une nouvelle ! ) ,** Amélie jolie** , **langedesenfers** , **MeDiNo** (bienvenue au club lol , ma mère a aussi la sale habitude de jouer les marieuses) ,**Clara** (des nouvelles ! des nouvelles et encore des nouvelles !) , **lady125** , **misshika** (ce chapitre est encore plus court ! --" je fais toujours des chapitres courts) **,-4181315-** ( c 'est vrai tu le trouves joli ! ) , **zely malefoy** (la centiéme ! t'es la centiéme !!!! bon je te récompenserais bien mais je vois pas trop comment alors tu devras te contenter de toute ma reconnaissance , on ne dit pas l'arnaque ! lol) et **kimlovetom** .

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense .

Sinon un mot pour définir ma rentrée : géniale , ma classe : géniale , mes profs : géniaux ! J'ai eu trop trop de chance ! Il y avait une classe super et j'y suis ! Pas un seul boulet dans la classe mais presque que des filles ! Les six graçons se sentent un peu seul lol .

Je vous laisse a ce chapitre que j'aime pas du tout !

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Je ne dirais plus jamais le discton « la nuit porte conseil » , je ne doutes pas qu'il soit vrai mais je l'accuse fortement d'être la cause de l'horrible nuit que je viens de passer . A chaque heure mes yeux s'ouvraient comme ça ,sans raison , comme si une soudaine envie de s'ouvrir leur venait a 2h , 3h , 4h et ainsi de suite jusqu'à 7 heure ou j'abandonnais le combat . En me voyant arriver dans la salle de bain ma mère avait l'air complétement effrayé , soit a cause de l'heure très matinale , en particulier pour moi ou ça reléve presque du miracle , soit a cause de ma tête , idéale pour ouvrir une maison hantée .

-Chérie tu vas bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Nan maman , il ne s'est rien passé , rien ! Impossible de dormir , impossible de me concentrer sur un livre , impossible de trouver un quelconque moyen de s'occuper , impossible !

-D'accord , impossible . Je ferais mieux d'aller préparer du café , si ton père te voit dans cet état a son réveil il risque de prendre peur .

-Merci maman , ça me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis .

-Bonne nouvelle chérie ! Tu as peut être perdu le sommeil mais pas le sens de la répartie ! Il faut voir le bon coté des choses !

-Comment tu fais pour sourire autant dès le réveil ? Si je te connaissais je penserais que tu prends des cachets ou d'autres choses moins légales .

-Tu es un oiseau de nuit ma petite chérie , tu peux pas aussi demander d'être matinale ! Un expesso ?

-Je donnerais mon âme pour un expresso !

-Un sourire et un merci me suffiront .

Ce que j'adore chez ma mère ce n'est pas son extréme tolérance ,sa gentillesse ou ses nombreuses autres qualités , non c'est son café ! C'est pas grand mère fait du bon café mais Héléne fait du bon café !

Aprés cinq expresso et 5 ou six tartines le monde me paraissait étrangement beaucoup plus beau .Il aurait d'ailleurs pu le rester quelques minutes de plus si monsieur je-rends-vos-parents-complétement-fous-aprés-m'avoir-vu-n'espérez-plus-jamais-avoir-la-paix n'avait débarqué dans la cuisine . Je m'attendais au 3 éme round du « vous seriez absolument parfait ensemble » mais les cieux semblaient en avoir fini avec moi pour aujourd'hui , du moins c'est ce que j'ai déduit quand ma mère est monté se préparer .

-Quel air réjouie Granger ?! Serait ce le plaisir de rester seule avec moi ? Je finis mon café et je m'occupe de toi promis . Me dit ce crétin arrogant dans un clin d'oeil .

-Je suis découverte ! Mon dieu que vais je devenir ?!

-Granger ! C'est quoi ces cernes immenses sous tes yeux ? T'as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ? Tu sais que les êtres humains ont pour habitude de dormir la nuit , sa leur empéche de piquer du nez et d'avoir une tête de mort vivant .

-Dis moi Malefoy depuis quand tu t'y connais en êtres humains .

Aïe ! J'y suis allée un peu fort là , je crois que je l'ai blessé . Minute ! Depuis quand ça me gênes de le blesser ! Il y est jamais allé de main morte lui non plus !

-Tu devrais arréter le café . Me dit il en repartant dans sa chambre .

Non ! La chambre d'amis ! Pas sa chambre ! Non seulment c'est pas un ami mais c'est même pas un invité ! Il a tout de même raison sur un point : je vais arréter le café , ça me réussi pas .

Lorsque mes parents sont partis une heure plus tard , il avait l'air tellement en colére que c'était comme si des ondes néfastes sortaient de son corps , il faudra que j'aprenne a faire ça un jour. D'ailleurs jusqu'à midi ses deux seules ocupations furent bouder et regarder la télé . Très constructif . D'un coté un peu de silence n'a jamais fait de mal a personne , ça m'a permis de décider d'écrire aux garçons . Ron et Harry étant tout les deux square Grimmaud au moins mon calvaire ne serait que d'une seule lettre ! Le probléme principal restait , que faire a propos de Malefoy ? Bien sur hors de question de leur dire clairement ou même de sous entendre , trop dangereux mais utiliser le mensonge encore une fois , hors de question ! La solution arriva tout seule : ne rien dire ! Rien du tout ! Une lettre courte ne racontant pas grand chose suffira . Aprés tout ils auraient déjà écrit ces deux idiots s'ils avaient voulus de mes nouvelles , ils doivent être bien trop occupé avec Lav-Lav et Gin . J'ai finis par tomber d'accord pour cette lettre :

« Coucou les garçons ,

J'imagine que vous êtes bien trop occupé pour penser a moi (a plongé vos langues dans les bouches de vos petites amies respectives) alors je viens au nouvelles . Ici c'est comme d'habitude (ennuyant) , mes parents sont toujours très pris (jamais a la maison) alors j'ai ré-investis ma librairie préférée (pendant presque vingt minutes) et je passe le temps comme je peux ( en chamaillerie avec notre pire ennemi )mais j'ai pas a me plaindre (je ne dois pas supporter Ron ) . J'éspére que tout se passe bien pour vous et que tout le monde va bien . La cuisine de Molly de manque , en voyant mes pâtes elle aurait surement fait une attaque .

Embrassez tout le monde de ma part en particulier les jeunes mariés . (il vaut mieux éviter que ce soit Ron qui le fasse)

Bisous , mione »

Quand j'ai confié le parchemin a ma chouette , tout nouvellement achetée , elle m'a lancé un regard indigné l'air de dire "t'es tellement insociale que je sors jamais !" . Heureusement que les chouettes n'ont pas de syndicat , je serais mal barrée .

8

8

8

8

Et ma review ! Elle va pas se poster toute seule !


	9. Chapter 9

IL Y A EU UNE ERREUR SUR CE CHAPITRE !

Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque j'ai eu vos reviews avec Harry ! j'ai donc toute de suite enlevé ce bout de brouillon qui s'était planté a la fin du chapitre ! Seulement voila certains reviewers continuaient a me parler d'Harry hors Harry n'est pas dans ce chapitre normalement !relisez bien la correction , c'est a la fin .

Alala je fais vraiment n'importe quoi . Et moi je me demandais ce que vous aviez tous avec Harry ou Harry devenu mangemort quand j'ai relu j'ai manqué la crise cardiaque ! alors surtout relisez bien !

Salut tout le monde !

D'abord je dois vous dire que j'ai pris une décision .

Mes chapitres font généralement entre une et deux pages word , d'accord c'est pas énorme mais je poste quand même deux fois par semaine donc 3 a 4 pages par semaine et c'est de moins en moins facile de trouver le temps d'écrire , surtout le mercredi aprém ou j'ai cours .Alors je vous laisse le choix , soit je continues a poster deux fois des chapitre courts soit c'est un chapitre par semaine plus long . A vous de voir .

Sinon ce chapitre s'éloigne un peu a mon avis de ce que je fais d'habitude , déja plus de parents ou presque , ils ne servent pas a grand chose dans l'avancement de l'histoire et je veux vraiment que l'histoire avance . Enfin bon vous allez bien voir !

Merci au reviewers ! Je fais pleins de bisous a : **fanfantsay07 **, **petitetiti** (lav-lav est un surnom donné a Lavande dans le tome 6 si je me souviens bien) , -**4181315-** , **goodbooks'sky** ,** MeDiNo** , **ramdam** (passe voir mon profile! ;) ), **stormtrooper **, **amélie-jolie** , **pandora** , **Ptitcoeur **, l**ady125 **, **smiley5501 **(la technique de la serviette pourrait être interessante lol) , **Clara **,l**angedesenfers** , **elodu92** ,** Kimlovetom** (il est faché parce que lui a dit un truc kil a mal pris )

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense

9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9  
9

Aprés en avoir fini avec la corvée du jour , je décidais de m'attaquer au cas Malefoy . Celui-ci tirait toujours une tête de trois pieds de long et n'avait pas bougé d'un centimétre pendant la demie heure qu'il me fallut pour écrire la lettre , de plus je pouvais entendre son ventre gargouiller jusqu'à moi . Venant d'un gamin de cinq , véxé par ce que « elle est pas gentille Hermione » ça pourrait a la limite être mignon mais de la part d'un jeune homme de 17 ans ça devient ridicule de se vexer pour si peu !

-Malefoy , je sais que tu boudes comme un gamin de cinq ans, mais tu veux bien quand même me donner des idées pour le déjeuner ?

-Alors c'est redevenu Malefoy ? Ou est passé Drago ? Me dit il avec un sourire que j'aime pas du tout .

-Drago est parti avec mes parents et reviendra ce soir avec eux , ça a toujours été le deal Malefoy alors arrétes ça .

-Arrétes quoi ? Me dit il en se rapprochant .

Mon dieu ! Cette démarche de prédateur , ce sourire en coin craquant , non . Ca ne peux pas être ça ! Il ne peux pas ...

-Malefoy ! Tu flirtes avec moi ! C'est dégoutant ! T'es en manque a ce point !!

-Oui !!! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas flirté avec une seule jolie fille , je vais devenir quoi moi au bout de deux moi ?! Je peux pas empêcher que ça sorte de temps en temps !

-Eh ba essayes !! Je suis Granger , Granger tu te rappelles ?

-Ouais c'est sur que si tu continues a t'habiller comme ça je risque pas d'oublier . C'était sexy et a la mode a quel siécle au juste ?

Même pas vrai ! Bon d'accord mon pull mauve est légérement déformé mais mon jean me va encore très bien , même s'il est un peu court .

-Figure toi Malefoy , que si je pouvais faire les magasins sans risquer la crise de nerf voire la crise cardiaque a cause de toi , j'y serais presque tout les jours .

-Bien sur, et comme ça tu pourrais flirter a ta guise avec le petit libraire , qui en passant est loin d'être un apollon . On peut pas dire qu'il soit grand et musclé ou encore qu'il ai l'air brillant .

-On peut pas dire que toi non plus tu ai l'air brillant Malefoy . L'autre jour le serveur t'a vraiment pris pour un débile mental .

-Peut être mais n'importe qu'elle femme et parfois certains hommes peuvent te dire que je suis foutu comme un dieu .

- ...

-Je te laisse sans voix Granger ? Te serait tu toi aussi , enfin rendue compte de mon incroyable charme charismatique ?

-...

-Ah non ! C'est plus marrant si tu réponds pas ! Granger ?! Granger !!!

-...

-Allez , quoi !! Réponds !!! Tu sais que cette tactique de fuite est purement Serpentarde ! Pffouh , t'es pas marrante .Allez , parles !

-Chinoi , italien ou Maroccain ?

-Ouais bah si c'est pour dire ça autant rien dire . Grogne Malefoy .

-Trés bien ce sera italien , je vais chercher le prospectus . Au fait Malefoy , ajoutais-je avant de partir dans la cuisine , cette attitude de gamin de cinq ans c'est inné ou bien ?

Ce qui est incroyable entre nous deux en dehors du fait qu'on soit incapable d'avoir des conversations normales , c'est où peut nous mener une simple question . Un simple « qu'est ce que tu préféres pour midi » peut nous ammener a une des trucs tels que « même les hommes ont envie de moi » . Pas que ça me surprenne encore , ça fait quand même 7 ans que ça dure, mais avec le temps on aurait pu espérer une certaine amélioration .

Quand les lasagnes arrivérent , quelle fut ma surprise de voir que le livreur était une livreuse . Bien sur ce détail n'échappa pas a Monsieur le grand séducteur qui se précipita sur elle comme sur de la viande fraiche . Au bout de vingt minutes de flirt intensif je décidais de mettre le four a préchauffer puis retournais regarder les info . Vous vous dites « Lui il va entendre parler du pays! » , et bien non . Si cet interméde de flirt permet d'éviter des scénes de manque comme tout a l'heure je suis prête a manger des lasagnes tout les jours !

-Une livreuse ! Une livreuse super jolie en plus ! Merlin a entendu mes priéres ! S'exclama cet idiot la porte a peine refermée .

-Mets les lasagnes au four elle doivent être totalement froides .

-C'était pas le cas de la livreuse ! T'as vu comment elle me regardait , j'ai cru qu'elle allait me violer sur place ! Ajoute t-il en souriant .

-Malefoy , ne m'en veux pas mais j'aimerais éviter d'avoir ce genre de discutions avec toi .

-Oh , désolé Granger , je n'y avais pas pensé ! Je suis désolé d'avoir briser ton coeur seulement tu vois , toi et moi c'est impossible ! Du moins tant que tu ne t'arrangeras pas un peu .

-Oh ! Tu viens vraiment de me blesser là . Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir a me regarder dans une glace aprés ça . Si , je pourrais .

-Tu vois Granger ! C'est beaucoup plus marrant quand tu réponds .

Parfois je me pose vraiment des questions sur sont état mental . Le plus inquiétant c'est que ça ne m'ennerve même plus , je crois que je m'y suis habitué .

Dans l'aprés-midi , Hedwige arriva dans la cusine avec la réponse des garçons . Evidemment ils ne racontaient rien de bien intéressant , le courrier étant controlé , mais ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser au Square . Ron pique des coléres a cause Gin et Harry qui partent s'isoler en permanence , Mme Weasley est folle de joie et les gave tous de bonne cuisine , selon Harry ils pourront bientôt organiser des concours de sumo dans la maison . Je suis un peu triste de rater ça , en particulier pour quelqu'un comme Malefoy .

-Granger !!

-Quoi ?

-Viens voir , vite ! Me crie t-il de sa chambre .

Arrivée en haut je le vis appuyé a la fenêtre de sa chambre , me pointant la place prés de la maison .

-Je crois que les ennuis arrivent . Me dit il en pointant deux silhouette noires entiérement capuchonnées .

9  
9  
9  
9

Hop hop hop ! Vous la ! On abandonne pas l'auteuse sans la review !


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre précédent fut vraiment un parcours du combattant ! J'ai pas trop compris comment ce bout de texte a pu se retrouver là mais bon ...

Open fait encore la tête , le surmenage peut être en tout cas il veut vraiment pas ouvrir de nouvelles pages donc j'ai encore galéré pour poster ce chapitre !

Je remercie tout les reviewers ! Surtout ceux qui n'ont eu que la mauvaise version , ça devait être dur a suivre !

Alors je fais plein de poutoux a : **Lorelei Candice Black** , **fanfantsay07** ,** stormtrooper** ( tout le monde a pas bien compris et pis c'était un brouillon , il avait rien a faire la --" ) ,**Lucie** , **kimlovetom** ,** miss-camus** , **goodbook's sky** , **anissa** , **emissea **, **ramdam ,** **aurélie** , ** hindouch** ( je parlais de cusine marocaine , ils se font livrer leur repas et comme y a un resto marocain prés de chez moi ça m'a donné l'idée ) **, -4181315-** ( tu oublies que je suis super auteuse lol je poste même quand j'ai cours lol , comment ça je fais des conneries parfois ? ;) ) , **lady125 **, **MeDiNo** , **langedesenfers** , **petitetiti **( Harry mangemort !! Tu as du lire la mauvaise parution , mais en plus c'est pas ce que ça dit lol mais c'est vrai que c'était pas clair , dsl pour le cafouillage) , **PtitCoeur **,** caro (as)** ( ba oui faut bien que vous serviez a quelque chose lol ) , **Amélie jolie** ( encore une qui a lu le mauvais chapitre mince) , **emeline** (je suis dsl mais je peux pas changer ça , moi aussi je suis lectrice et du coup j'ai mon lot de fausses joies , il faudrait trouver une solution a ça ) je vous fait plein plein de poutoux .

Pour le nombre de post par semaine il me semble que c'est deux chapitres courts qui remporte le vote , je dis pas ça parce que ça m'arrange , j'ai pas de préférence mais si vous préférez deux chapitres court ou un long continuez a voter , il y a pas eu beaucoup de réponses et rien n'est définitif .

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense

10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10

-Je crois que les ennuis arrivent . Me dit il en pointant deux silhouette noires entiérement capuchonnées .

-C'est Harry !! Merde ! J'avais pas prévu ça .

-Je veux pas te vexer Granger mais je ne crois pas que les deux colosses entiérement en noir qui observent la maison aient été envoyés par Potter .

-Eux non , mais sa chouette !! Ils ont du suivre la chouette d'Harry histoire de voir a qui il envoie des informations .

-Dans ce cas Granger peux tu m'expliquer ce que tu attends pour placer des protections autour de cette foutue maison !!

-Parce qu'on est dans un quartier moldu et placer ces protections serait la meilleure chose a faire pour leur dire ou on vit , idiot !

-Et tu comptes donc attendre gentiment qu'ils comprennent en voyant ton nom sur la boite aux lettres si je comprends bien ?

Incroyable , une vraie femmelette et c'est un sang pur fils de mangemort en plus , la honte . Je lui dis la vérité ou bien je le laisses paniquer ? Oh allez , rien qu'un tout petit peu .

-Ah non , le seul nom qu'il verront sur la boite aux lettre sera celui de la famille Thurman .

-Thurman ?

-Oui Rose et Stephen Thurman .

Pourquoi je n'ai pas toujours une caméra sous la main ?! L'image ce crétin ouvrant des yeux grands comme des balles de tennis me hantera toute ma vie c'est sur . Et dire que la communauté sorciére a raté ça . J'aurais pu le vendre a toutes les filles qui ont eu le coeur brisé a cause de lui et je serais devenue millionnaire !

-Malefoy réfléchis un peu ! Je suis la meilleure ami de l'homme a abattre , je cache celui que tout les mangemorts cherchent et pour améliorer les choses je suis une brillante sorciére d'origine **moldue **! Tu pensais tout de même pas que Dumbledore allait me renvoyer chez moi avec toi comme si de rien n'était !

-...

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le nom sur ma carte bancaire ou encore le nom avec lequel je me fais livrer ?!

-Bah ...

Le prince des Serpentards ? Tu parles ! A peine plus futé qu'un Poufsoufle .

-Tu sais Malefoy , dis je comme si je m'adressais a un gamin de six ans, si les gens fuient , qu'ils ne sortent plus et que certains meurent c'est parce que c'est la guerre .

Aucun signe de vie , pourtant il me semblait pas lui avoir lancé de stupéfix , je le sais , même si l'envie m'a souvent traversée .

-Malefoy ?

-Mais putain Granger !!!!!!

Je crois qu'il est réveillé .

-Tu attendais quoi pour me prévenir franchement ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !!Tu me caches quoi d'autre ? On est dans un pays anglophone a l'autre bout du monde ou encore est ce que toute cette ville est une illusion ?!

-Arrétes de crier idiot !!J'y suis pour rien moi si tu es une petite nature !Et puis excuse moi , mais j'aurais pensé qu'avant de te réfugier dans un endroit inconnu en compagnie de ta meilleure ennemie tu te serais renseigné sur ta protection !

Ah , clignements des yeux , j'ai du marquer un point .

-Meilleure ennemie ?

Et merde . J'ai dit ça moi ? J'ai pas dit ça .Nan , nan . En tout cas il se remet vite pour un homme qui vient de manquer l'arret cardiaque .

-Ooooooh Granger c'est trop mignon . Tu vois que tu m'aimes bien ! Même toi j'ai réussi a te faire craquer je suis fier de moi . Honnétement je ne pensais pas ...

Ma stratégie ? La retraite vers la chambre voyons !!

-Allez granger te vexes pas ! Me crie t-il alors que j'ai déjà claqué la porte de ma chambre . Moi aussi je t'aime bien ! Tu bouderais quand même pas ton meilleur ennemi ?!

C'était un lapsus . Et le premier qui dit lapsus révélateur je l'égorge avec ou sans magie ! En attendant il faudrait quand même penser a prévenir Dumbledore , il y a quand même deux mangemorts dans la rue . Probléme : comment prévenir Dumbledore sans utiliser un hibou qui se ferait tout de suite remarquer ?.Avec la cheminée peut être , mais le château doit être sous surveillance a cause de malefoy et si la tête d'une éléve supposée être en vacances apparaît dans la cheminée de son bureau ça paraitrait tout de suite louche .Ou alors je fais un mix , oui !Aprés tout on peut aussi envoyer des parchemins par cheminée .

J'ai rédigé la lettre , ça y est , et je suis face a un constat terrible . Je suis incroyablement douée pour les sous-entendus et les lettres codées ! Vous vous dîtes "Mais de quoi elle se plaint encore celle-là?" . Mais je deviens comme Malefoy ! C'est lui le Roi des sous entendus douteux que seule la personne a qui ils sont destinés arrive a comprendre ! Je deviens une Serpentard , la guerre ne me réussi pas . Au fait , ma lettre finale est totalement géniale , je suis tombée d'accord sur celle-là :

"Cher Professeur Dumbledore ,

Tout d'abord , je tiens a m'excuser pour ce mode de réponse quelque peu envahissant , mais des problémes de santé de mon hibou m'on poussé a laisser Hedwige (là j'espére qu'il tiltera )cloitrée a la maison et elle ne pourra sans doute pas en sortir avant un certain temps ,la pauvre ( pauvre de nous!) . La connaissant , vous devinez a quel point cette collocation permanente sans echapatoire possible risque d'être difficile ( je tiendrais pas bien longtemps comme ça avec Malefoy) . Cependant assez parlé de chouette .

Je voulais également vous remercier pour la lettre d'anniversaire si enrichissante que vous m'avez envoyé . Depuis mes 18 ans chaque jour est en effet plus mémorable que le précédant , cette journée fut aussi trés marquante (si avec marque il comprend pas !) . J'éspére que demain des changements auront également lieu (faudrait songer a faire quelque chose pour nous!) et que les choses garderont la bonne tournure dans laquelle elles étaient parties . (que ça va pas trop chauffer pour nous)

Bien sincérement ,

Hermione Granger"

Je demanderais a Malefoy quand la situation se sera calmée . En attendant je vais devoir poireauter dans ma chambre ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir ça ! Il commence sérieusement a me bousiller le cerveau !

10  
10  
10  
10  
10  
10

Et ma review alors ?


	11. Chapter 11

coucou les loulous !!!

Pas de temps pour faire trop de blabla ma prof d'Es a l'air de penser que le week end c'est le moment idéal pour passer une journée entiére sur des exo d'Eco alors je passe en coup de vent .

Je fais des bisous collectifs au reviwers : **langedesenfers** , **ptitCoeur ** , **stormtrooper ,** **missloulou** , **fanfantasy07 **, l**ady125** ,**Diane ,-4181315-** , **MeDiNo** ,** goodbook's sky** ,** petitetiti**, **NiniWeasley** et** Lucie** .

Et les autres ba , je leur fais pas de bisous , na !

**Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense .**

11

11

11

11

11

11

11

11

11

Le lendemain matin, j'avoues avoir eu du mal a comprendre ce que je faisais là , allongée sur mon lit entièrement habillée avec une trace énorme sur la joue .Puis tout me revint en mémoire , les mangemorts , le lapsus avec Malefoy puis la fuite dans la chambre . En regardant par la fenêtre , j'ai immédiatement remarqué que les collégues du père de Draco continuaient leur ronde dans le quartier , attendant probablement que nous sortions faire le marché en cape de sorciers , idiots .

-Ils ont pas l'air de vouloir lacher l'affaire . Me dit Malefoy dans l'embouchure de la porte .

-C'est bizarre qu'ils soient ici , pourquoi est ce qu'ils s'interessent autant a qui correspond avec Harry , ils pensent qu'il n'est pas déjà avec l'Ordre ? Et si ils ont réussi a suivre Hedwige ça ne veut pas forcément dire que le QG est encerclé n'est ce pas ?

-Tu penses ,ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour ça , regarde les , dit il en s'approchant de la fenêtre . Ils sont comme deux idiots a attendre de voir sortir deux sorciers pour leur mettre le grappin dessus . Comme si on allait faire un tour en balai dans le quartier .

-Je me disais plutot faire la marché en cape de sorcier mais ton idée est bien meilleure . Il est quelle heure ?

-Bientot sept heure , tes parents ne sont pas encore réveillés , si tu n'avais pas dormi plus de douze heures je serais choqué de te voir debout a une telle heure .

-J'en reviens pas d'avoir dormi autant ! Des nouvelles de notre directeur adoré ?

-Nan , rien , je suis resté tard hier soir en espérant une réponse mais rien et quand je suis descendu tout a l'heure je n'ai pas trouvé de parchemin .

-C'est étrange , il attend peut être pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort mais je pensais que vu la situation ...

-Il a du estimé que nous ne risquons pas grand chose .

Je ne sais pas s'il disait ça pour me rassurer ou pour se rassurer mais je sais que ça n'a pas marché . Quand ma mère est descendu préparer le petit déj je l'ai mise au courant , mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ai vraiment compris la situation , tant mieux . Mon père lui s'est contenté de poser des questions avant d'abandonner parce que « les sorciers font vraiment dans le compliqué » ce qui a surement choquer draco vu la tête qu'il a fait .

Vers la fin du petit déjeuner , quand mes parents étaient sur le point de partir quelque chose d'inhabituel s'est produit . Une voix m'apellant sembalit sortir du salon .

-Miss Granger ? Miss Granger êtes vous réveillée ? S'exclamait la tête du directeur dans notre cheminée .

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Excusez les airs de mes parents mais , euh , ils ne sont pas vraiment habitués a voir des têtes flotter dans notre cheminée .

-Ce qui est tout a fait compréhensible . Mr et Mme Granger , je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore , enchanté . J'aimerais parler quelques instants a Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy en privé .

-Euh , oui bien sur .

-Miss Granger , je voulais m'assurer d'avoir bien compris votre lettre .

-Si ce que vous avez compris c'est que grace a la chouette de Potter nous sommes coincés dans la maison parce que le quartier est sour surveillance des mangemorts alors vous avez bien compris la lettre professeur . Répondit Malefoy .

-Professeur , n'est ce pas risqué de communiquer comme ça avec nous ? Je veux dire ...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss granger , ma cheminée n'est pas controlée par le ministére et ce depuis des années , il serait mal venu de leur part de commencer a me surveiller .

-Que se passe t-il au QG ?Comment Hedwige a t-elle pu se faire suivre aussi facilement ? Demandais je .

-Comme vous devez vous en douter , le square et vous êtes tout les deux surveillés . Bien sur pour le square le nombre de mages noirs et plus important ce que nous ne savions pas quand Mr Potter vous a envoyé sa chouette . Heureusement la situation n'est pas inextriquable , délicate tout au plus . L'Ordre va évacuer et changer un peu ses plans , quant a vous deux vous êtes encore en sécurité . Ces deux mangemorts ne sont pas inquiétants , au bout de quelque temps on leur dira forcément d'arréter les recherches , ce n'est que pour trouver des pro-Potter , il ne resteront pas inactifs éternellement .

-Bien . Dit Malefoy . Mais c'est tout de même Mac Cornewell et Digtus , il n'y est pas allé mollo .

-Vous êtes sur ? Je veux dire , vous ne les avez aperçu que de loin n'est ce pas ?

-Ils viennent diner a la maison chaque vendredi soir alors oui j'en suis sur .

-Bien , je ferais passer cette information , sur ce , bonne journée et tachez de ne rien faire de dangereux .

-Aurevoir professeur .

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 ...

-Vas y Granger , énerve toi .

-Ne prends pas cet air ! Je t'interdis de faire cet air ! Tu comptais me le dire quand que nos futurs assasins étaient parmis les pires de Grande Bretagne !! Tu disais « oh c'est rien » et en fait tu mentais ! Oui tu mentais !

-Tu aurais préféré quoi ?! Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ?! « oh Hermione regardes ! Les pires assasins de Voldemort sont a nos trousses ! Thé ou café ? » !!! Excuses moi mais regardes dans quel état ça te met la vérité !

On dirait vraiment que quelqu'un vient d'appuyer sur le bouton pause . On dirait un mix bizarre entre un deux trois soleil et les rois du silence . Le premier qui respire a perdu . S'il y a eu des moments génants dans ma vie celui-là arrive au moins dans le top 10 . Malefoy , alias un des hommes que je devrais détester le plus sur terre ,m'avouant qu'il m'a menti pour ne pas me faire flipper ça a l'air de le choquer autant que moi .

11

11

11

11

Et ma ptite review ?


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde !!!!

Me revoila !

Tout d'abord merci au reviewers :** fanfantsy07** , **Lorelei Candice Black** , **nandouillettemalfoy** , **stormtrooper **, **MeDiNo** , **Ptitcoeur** (tac tac ? lol) , **goodbook's sky** , **elodu92 , -4181315-** , **petitetiti** , **lady125 **, **Atlantide **, **lucie** , **langedesenfers (**ba vi , des vrai mechants lol) et lola , jvous fais plein de poutoux !

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense .

Sinon , ce chapitre est tout piti je sais , je voulais juste faire quelque chose d'un peu zen parce que dans les deux chapitres précédents j'ai fait beaucoup avancer l'histoire alors c'est un peu un chapitre de détente . Comme j'ai plus de temps pour travailler les chapitres le week end c'est plutot le dimanche pour les trucs sérieux et puis comme j'ai DS/bac blanc cet aprém j'ai pas trop le temps de taper .

Maintenant je vous laisse lire !!

12

12

12

12

12

12

12

12

12

12

Pour la petite explication , je suis cachée dans ma chambre , encore . Je sais cette habitude me fais vraiment ressembler a une serpentarde mais il est que 8h du matin et j'étais vraiment pas préparée a ça . D'accord , j'en fais peut être un peu trop mais il y a moins d'un an , monsieur cherchait a me blesser par n'importe quel moyen (et il était très doué a ce jeu là ) alors découvrir un beau matin qu'il est capable d'épargner les gens , pire qu'il est capable de m'épargner MOI : Hermione Jane Granger ça devrait faire la Une de tout les journaux sorciers !!! Bon , c'est vrai j'abuses encore mais ça vous choquerait aussi si vous êtiez a ma place .

Ce qui m'embétes plus que tout c'est quand même de rester coincé dans ma chambre . Déjà qu'avec les mangemorts dehors je peux même pas aller lire dans le jardin , je me mets toute seule en quarantaine a chaque fois qu'on se dispute , et ça commence vraiment a me fatiguer . Je sais que si je retournes dans le salon la situation rique d'être désagréable mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix . Je vais adopter la même technique qu'avec Ron quand sa stupidité me monte trop au cerveau , ne pas lui adresser la parole et faie comme si de rien n'était .Allez Hermione , tu es sorciére mince tu vas pas avoir peur d'un blondinet tout pâlot !

-Alors Granger ? Remise de ta frayeur ? Tu vas pouvoir survivre au fait qu'un Malefoy puisse se préoccuper des autres ?

-Tu dois être la tare de la famille pour eux , nan ?

-Au moins ta répartie elle n'est pas partie en courant . Bonne nouvelle . Et non , figures toi que pour eux je suis plutot une sorte de messie , l'enfant des Black et des Malefoy , déstiné a de grandes choses .

Point positif , ma subite retraite vers ma chambre a pas eu l'air de l'étonner , encore moins de le destablisier .

-Je suis , tu devrais dire j'étais , a moins que je me trompe tu es en cavale chez une enfant de moldus membre de la résistance et meilleure amie du futur assassin du maitre de tes parents .

-Et qu'est ce qui te dis que je ne suis pas un espion envoyé par le Maitre des Ténebres ? L'Ordre est justement encerclé , c'est drole les coincidences .

-Si tu l'étais il n'y aurait pas ces deux mangemorts dehors a chercher a savoir quels sorciers peuvent bien habiter ce quartier et je te ferais remarquer que Rogue et peut être même Queudever savent ou est le QG , la seule chose étonnante c'est que Dumbly y soit resté aussi lontemps .

-D'où tu connais Pettigrew ? Me demande t-il avec un air surpris .

-Oh une vieille connaissance , ça remonte au temps ou ses deux bras étaient encore humains .

-Finalement ça n'aurait pas été inutile de t'espionner , t'as l'air dans savoir pas mal pour une simple « fille de moldus » .

-Fallait y penser avant de fuir ta famille et de devenir un ignoble renégat .

-J'adore nos conversations . Toujours aussi cordiales .

-Tiens ! Tu connais ce mot . Changes, cette émission est complétement stupide .

-Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne .

-Malefoy ! Zappes ! Tu vois bien que c'est nul !

-Même !

-Malefoy ...

-Si tu crois que ...

Je trouve que ça c'est plutot bien passé pour une discution aprés choc , nan ? Nos relations deviennent presque normales ? J'ai dit presque .

-Princesse ?

Et oui , nouvelle lubie de la semaine , je sens que je vais avoir du mal a m'en débarasser . En fait peut être qu'il disait vrai , c'est un espion envoyé par Voldemort pour me rendre totalement folle au point que je sois inapte a aider l'Ordre pour quoi que ce soit . D'accord je divagues .

-Malefoy , c'est moi que tu apelles princesse ?

-Tu vois beaucoup de personnes dans cette pièce ? Dis moi , tu as dit quoi a Potter a propos de moi ?

-Rien , évidemment ! Je ne pense pas que tout les membres de L'Ordre soient au courant et même si c'était le cas , Harry serait informé en dernier et probablement par Dumbledore , il serait le seul a pouvoir l'empécher de te laisser crever .

-Réjouissant . Mais tu lui a envoyé une lettre , comment est ce que ...

-Trés simplement , Malefoy , en leur disant ce qu'ils veulent entendre .

-C'est incompréhensible que tu ne sois pas a Serpentard !

-Si je suis pas a Serpentard c'est uniquement parce que je ne pourrais pas obéir aveuglement a un homme/serpent détestant les moldus parce que son père en était un . Et puis je pourrais jamais me faire au froid et a l'humidité de vos dortoirs .

-Qu'est ce qui te dis que nos dortoirs sont froids et humides ?

Ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'il sache tout aprés tout .

-Oh , je dis juste ça parce qu'ils doivent ressembler a vos caractéres , froid et poisseux .

12

12

12

12

Minute ! On part pas sans la review !!


	13. Chapter 13

coucou tout le monde !!!

Je suis archi pressé , alors pas le temps de faire trop de com .

Ce chapitre a failli ne pas venir , je l'aime pas trop et en plus il voulait pas sortir alors la supression compléte m'a pas mal tenté .

Je fais plein de poutoux au reviewers ! Merci a : **petitetiti **, **MeDiNo** , **lady125** , **goodbooks'sky** ,** Lily** , **Ana ,** **stormtrooper** ,** Miss Suzuki** , **fanfantasy07 **, **Atlantide** , **Lucie **, l**angedesenfers **, **manon** , **Emma **, **elodu92** et **kimlovetom **

je vais aussi faire un peu de pub pour une fic que j'adoooooore , c'est pas la mienne et c'est pas un HGDM non plus mais je la trouve géniale !!

Il s'agit de **fantasmagoriquement votre **, qui n'est pas hot contrairement a ce que laisse penser le titre alors juste un mot : ALLEZ Y !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense

13

13

13

13

13

13

13

13

13

Il y a des jours ou je me dis que ce serait vraiment plus facile d'être né dans une famille sorcière , aujourdh'ui était un de ces jours .

-Mais Hermione ta tante Delphine ne se fiancera pas tout les jours !

-Bien sur que si ! A trente cinq ans c'est son sixiéme fiancé ! Dis lui simplement que je me rattraperais au septiéme fiancailles en lui offrant un super cadeau .

-Hermione tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça .

-Il y a de mangemorts devant la porte maman !

-Tu es une des sorcières les plus douées de ta génération ! Tu dois bien avoir un sort qui vous permettrait de sortir discrétement .

-Bien sur mais ce serais révéler notre position , autant se planter devant eux et sortir nos baguettes !

-Alors liquidez les !

Oui , je sais ce que vous pensez , ma mère est bien entrain de m'inciter a commettre un meurtre et tout ça pour que je n'échappe pas au sixiéme fiançailles de ma tante . Le probléme avec tante Delphine n'est pas seulement qu'elle se fiancie environ tout les ans , le probléme avec tante Delphine c'est que même papa , qui est son frére, préférerait passer une année a Azkaban que passer une journée avec elle . Bref , revenons en a ma tentative d'esquive .

-Madame Granger , ces sorciers sont de loin les plus dangereux de Grande Bretagne . Leur truc c'est pas la magie blanche contrairement a votre fille .Ils sont comme des doubles de Voldemort , en plus humains . Vous ne demanderiez pas a votre et fille et moi de perdre nos vies pour assister a une banquet de fiançaille n'est ce pas ?

Vous vous demandez pourquoi l'égoisme incarné me soutient ? Mon père et moi lui avons fait un petit speech sur tante Delphine histoire que si je perde ce combat , non je ne dramatise pas , il sache a quoi s'attendre . Apparement ça a fait de l'effet , je sens ma mère prête a craquer .

-C'est sur , vous êtes tout les deux beaucoup plus importants que ce foutu banquet . Je ne devrais pas vous pousser c'est juste que tu n'est pas souvent a la maison et que les fiançailles de ta tante c'est un peu la tradition des vacances d'été , un moment ou l'on est là l'une pour l'autre pour se soutenir . C'est un moment famillial et comme tu es presque toute l'année a Poudlard ils se font rare .

Au moins maintenant je sais d'où je tiens mes talents de comédienne . Une tentative d'attendrissement , elle a compris qu'elle avait perdu .

-Je comprends votre déception madame Granger , mais nous sommes en temps de guerre la résistance a besoin de chaque vie , je me vois mal expliquer a Dumbledore qu'un de ses plus grand espoir est mort en voulant aller a une fête .

-Bien , tu viens Draco , je dois encore t'apprendre a régler le reveil , peut être qu'on vous le demandera en cours d'étude de moldus .

-Oui ,certainement tu sais comme le prof adore les choses qui font du bruit .

-Il faut vraiment que je me fasses au fait que tu me soutienne . Dis je arrivé dans ma chambre .

-Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?! Elle a dit vous ! Elle voulait que j'y ailles aussi , elle est pas de ma famille cette folle j'ai pas a y aller !

-J'ai eu peur qu'elle réussise a t'attendrir , la vérité c'est juste qu'elle veut pas se la coltiner toute seule .

-Elle est douée ta mère . Tu te rends compte qu'elle t'a carrément poussé au crime !

-Pour éviter ma tante j'aurais pas dis non et puis maintenant on a découvert un point commun entre nos parents .

-Sauf que les miens ils me disent pas d'aller me faire tuer par les mangemorts les plus dangereux .

-C'est vrai leur truc c'est plus de traquer les moldus sans défense .

-Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment qu'on part sur un sujet glissant ?

-Laisses tomber Malefoy .

C'est sur qu'aborder le théme de ses parents était pas vraiment une bonne idée , penser qu'il a été élevé par des gens qui aiment torturer les personnes comme moi et mes parents c'est pas le genre de truc a sortir a table .

-Princesse .

-Quoi encore ?

-Selon toi comment faut il prendre le fait que trois autres mangemorts soient venu en renfort ?

-Quoi ?!

En effet , a la fenêtre il y avait bien non plus deux mais cinq hommes en cap noires patrouillant dans la rue .

-Il semblerait que ton cher dirlo se soit trompé .

-C'est mauvais signe , on ferait mieux de le contacter , heureusement que sa cheminée n'est pas surveillée . Dit moi Malefoy , ça te dit d'avoir la tête dans le bureau de Dumbledore et le reste du corps chez moi ?

-Serais-ce une proposition coquine Granger .

Il y a vraiment que lui pour penser a ça dans un moment pareil .

13

13

13

13

Et la review de l'auteuse alors ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde ! Non , je ne suis pas morte !! Les DS , DM et bac blanc auront tout essayer il en faut plus pour se débarasser de moi !!**

**Bon d'abord je suis désoléééééé , je sais que je n'ai rien posté depuis une éternité mais impossible de trouver le temps pour écrire ou mieux encore dormir ! En plus avec toutes les rédactions et discours , au bout d'un moment l'inspiration fini par prendre ses RTT , la veinarde . **

**Enfin c'est les vacances et malgré la tonne de devoir et recherche qui envahi les pages de mon agenda , je suis bien décidée a faire bouger cette fic !! **

**Je remercie :**_ goodbooks' sky , MeDiNo , Lucie , ranel , stormtrooper , -4181315- ,fanfantasy07 ,Miss Suzuki , Atlantide , elodu92 , petitetiti ,langedesenfers , Lady125 , Clara et bibi , lixy , kimlovetom , Sarah2405_

**maintenant rappel : ce serait cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte ou en favorite pense a laisser une petite review aprés leur passage ne serait ce qu'une fois de temps en temps , c'est notre seule récompense pour les heures passées a taper et retaper . **

14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14  
14

_-Selon toi comment faut il prendre le fait que trois autres mangemorts soient venu en renfort ? _

_-Quoi ?!_

_En effet , a la fenêtre il y avait non plus deux mais cinq hommes en capes noires patrouillant dans la rue ._

_-Il semblerait que ton cher dirlo se soit trompé ._

_-C'est mauvais signe , on ferait mieux de le contacter , heureusement que sa cheminée n'est pas surveillée . Dis moi Malefoy , ça te dit d'avoir la tête dans le bureau de Dumbledore et le reste du corps chez moi ?_

_-Serait-ce une proposition coquine Granger . _

_Il y a vraiment que lui pour penser a ça dans un moment pareil . _

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mes parents , Malefoy et moi étions tous dans la salon avec comme un goût de déjà vu .

-Etrange ! S'amuse Dumbledore . J'étais persuadé qu'ils se fatigueraient vite , cette stratégie est loin d'être intelligente, vraiment .

-Je ne voudrais pas vous couper dans vos réflexions , qui semblent d'ailleurs vous amuser énormément ,mais il y en a qui sont cernés par les pires mangemorts du pays !!! S'énerve Malefoy .

Je le comprends en fait , depuis cinq minutes qu'on a réussi a joindre Papy Dumbly celui-ci ne fait que rigoler et s'amuser parce que « oh non j'aurais jamais cru ça , ils savent vraiment plus quoi faire pour s'occuper ! Quelle stratégie étrange » et j'en passe parce qu'en cinq minutes il a eut le temps de le répéter , et pas qu'un peu . Et puis il faut aussi dire pour sa défense que rester les fesses en l'air avec sa tête a des kilométres ne doit pas être une position agréable .

-Je comprends votre inquiétude Mr Malefoy mais votre façon de faire ne doit en rien changer .

Là , vu la tête de Malefoy et de mes parents je dois pas être la seule a pas capter .

-Euh , mais professeur ...

-Ce ne sont que cinq mangemorts Miss Granger , et pour l'instant ils n'ont pas encore repérer la maison alors tout ce que vous avez a faire c'est de ne rien changer et surtout vos parents doivent continuer a aller travailler comme si de rien n'était . Un comportement suspect comme d'arréter subitement de travailler quand les effectifs augmentent ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention . Recontactez moi quand la situation aura évoluée je dois me rendre a un rendez-vous , a bientôt .

-Il est parti ! S'exclame la tête de Malefoy de retour dans le salon . Il est parti comme ça .

-Je ne vois pas ou est le probléme . Dit ma mère . La situation est très claire , il ne faut pas se tracasser Draco .Bon , Charles et moi on est très en retard a ce soirles jeunes !

-Elle ... Elle... Elle est inconsciente ?!

-Calme toi Malefoy .

-Mais vous êtes tous tombés sur la tête pendant la nuit ou quoi ?! Le vieux fou vous dit de pas vous inquiéter alors tout va bien !Il ne se rend pas compte de la situation ou quoi ?!

-Malefoy calme toi .

-On doit partir d'ici !Je dois partir d'ici et si ils nous trouvent hein ?!Suivez aveuglément votre vieux fou si sa vous chante j'ai en pas fuis un pour tomber sur un autre suicidaire celui-là !!

-Malefoy ! La ferme !

Qui aurait dit qu'un jour Draco Malefoy se serait tut uniquement parce que Hermione Granger lui aurait demandé ? Certainement pas moi en tout cas .

-Moi , je vais surveiller par les fenêtres pour s'assurer que d'autres n'arrivent pas et plus important qu'ils ne se rapprochent pas trop de la maison . Maintenant , si toi tu veux t'enfuir je ne sais où pour trouver je ne sais quels alliés , libre a toi de mourir .

Bizarrement mon petit speech a eu l'air de le calme , ou au moins de stopper sa crise de parano .

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'alliés Granger . Pour qui tu me prends ? Comme tu l'as assez répeté je les connais et je connais leurs méthodes .

Et c'est parti pour une crise de « je-suis-le-petit-héritier-a-papa-personne-ne-peut-m'arréter-d'abord » , elles m'avaient manqué celles-là . Au bout de sept ans de démonstration de ces crises je sais d'expérience que la meilleure solution est de ne pas écouter et partir . Direction ma chambre pour s'occuper de choses plus importantes du genre: une cinquantaine de mangemorts attendent ils devant ma porte ?

-Hey Granger on était entrain d'avoir une discution . Me hurle ce crétin alors que je montes les esclaiers .C'est ça fuis Granger !

-Pardon !! Répondis-je un tout petit peu énervée en descendant finalement les escaliers . C'est a moi que tu dis ça ?! Tu oses me dire que je fuis Malefoy !!

Bon d'accord je suis un plus qu'un peu énervé , j'hurles carrément et si ma baguette n'avait pas été dans la cuisine je lui aurait probablement jeté un sort , mangemorts ou non . Mais il y a de quoi aussi .

-Comment peut tu dire ça alors que si je me souviens bien aprés avoir fuis tes chers parents tu penses maintenant a fuir ceux qui t'ont protégé contre ta propre famille ! Mais regardes toi Malefoy ! Le sens du devoir ça te dit rien ?! Non seulement on est ta dernière chance mais en plus c'est même pas sur que l'un d'entre nous ne te tue pas en te trouvant au QG , parce que oui tu vas finir au QG a nous aider ou dehors a te faire torturer . Mais ne reproche pas aux autres tes propres fautes . Je serais toi je songerais sérieusement a m'intégrer . Je prends le premier tour de surveillance .

J'y suis peut être allé un tout petit peu fort mais pour ma défense je n'ai dit que la vérité . Cet idiot ferait bien de regarder les choses en face , même au sein de ses alliés il est tout seul . Bon d'accord , se cacher des mangemorts comme ça c'est pas très Gryffondor mais c'est tout de même pas un Serpentard qui va me traiter de lache encore moins le "Prince des Serpentards" . Si seulement Harry et Ron étaient là j'aurais au moisn quelques instants de répit et je ne passerais pas mes journées a tenter de contenir le détraqué que je suis sensé "protéger" . C'est plutot moi qui devrait demander une protection , avec un energuméne pareil comment je fais moi pour ne pas devenir une folle-dangereuse ? Je vous le dis , c'est pas des vacances .

0  
0  
0  
0  
Et ma review ? On part pas sans ma petite review !


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou les loulou !!!! **

**Et non , cette fic n'est pas morte et entérrée , par contre pour l'auteuse on peut pas en dire autant ... **

**Cette année , la mission des profs : nous occuper 24/24 pour être sur qu'on ai pas le temps d'aller bruler des voitures , du coup pas une minute de répis pour me pencher sur le clavier . **

**Le pire c'est j'en crevais d'envie :(**

**Enfin bon , me revoila pour de nouvelles aventures et c'est le cas de le dire parce que ce chapitre va vite , très vite , alors va falloir suivre . **

**Comme c'est un peu la honte de pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps je vous ai mis un chapitre plus long que d'habitude alors pas de reviews comme quoi c'est trop court ! Interdit ! Lol**

**maintenant , la réponse aux courageux reviewers qui sortent de l'anonymat pour nous soutenir (et heureusement qu'il y en a )**

je fais plein plein de poutoux a : **Sarah2405** (je suis passé et j'ai laissée une petite review , c'est un super début, continue ma poulette ; ) ) , **goodbooks'sky , li-zoo , oeil-de-nuit , kimlovetom , elodu92 , lady125 , fanfantasy07 **( la review la plus courte au monde ! Mdr comme quoi il y a pas besoin d'être poéte pour laisser un pti mot ) ,**-4181315- ,MeDiNo **(dans ce chapitre aussi Hermione va en voir de toute les couleurs , mais bon , c'est énervé que je la préfére lol) , **langedesenfers **, **nandouillettemalefoy , **merci a vous tous !

**Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense .**

15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15  
15

Pathétique , c'est le seul mot qui me vient a l'esprit en analisant ma situation . Parfois j'aimerais être une Serpentard , tout serait beaucoup plus simple , j'aurais laissé crever Malefoy et au moins j'aurais profité de ces vacances . Au lieu de ça , il est bientôt deux heures de l'aprés midi et je surveilles les mangemorts qui arpentent ma rue et j'ai tellement faim que mon ventre me fait mal . Sauter le petit déjeuner pour parler a Papy Dumbly était vraiment pas l'idée du siécle , d'abord parce que ça na servi a rien a par confirmer mon impression selon laquelle il est totalement inconscient et puis aussi parce que ça m'aurait éviter d'avoir le ventre plus bavard que Madame Pomfresh . Bien sur cet abruti de Malefoy aura pas l'idée de venir prendre son tour de surveillance , c'est beaucoup plus drole de bouder comme un gamin . Pendant une seconde j'ai presque eu envie qu'il sorte se faire tuer , d'accord pendant plus d'une seconde .

-Granger , on devrait parler . Me dit Malefoy , de l'embrasure de ma porte , et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui .

-D'accord , je commences . Je ne veux plus jamais de crises de parano comme ce matin

-Ce n'était pas du tout ça .

-Je n'ai pas fini Malefoy ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS que tu remettes en cause Dumbledore ou l'Ordre ni que tu insinues que tu puisses partir parce que que ce soit clair , tu t'es mit tout seul de notre coté et il est impossible maintenant de faire marche arrière . Tu a fais un choix Malefoy , assume le . Toi au moins tu as pu choisir .

-Oooooh , non laisse moi deviner , tu vas me faire un discours de pauvre petite moldue persécutée !Attends , je vais chercher du pop corn et je reviens .

-Je te déconseilles de partir sur cette voie Draco Malefoy !

-Oh , non ! J'ai vexé la chouchoute de Mc Go ! J'espéres que je ne vais pas me faire gronder ! Répond cet idiot d'un air goguenard .

-Quand est ce que tu te décideras a grandir et agir comme un homme Malefoy ?!

-Esperons que ça arrive plus rapidement que ta poitrine , sinon on est pas sorti de la cheminée !

-Oh alors ça ...

Oui , c'est vrai , on est deux gamins mais dans un sens tant mieux, car il n'y a bien que draco Malefoy a pouvoir me faire oublier que cinq mangemorts attendent devant ma porte .

Il est maintenant dix sept heure et surprise : aucun changement ! Les hommes en noir marchent bien gentiment dans la rue , je surveilles bien sachement ceux-ci tandis que Malefoy lui , me déconcentre .

-Oh , allez Granger , me dis pas qu'il s'est jamais rien passé ! Ce mec est le sportif le plus courtisé par les jeunes filles de ton age !

-Je devrais le répeter combien de fois ? Il ne s'est rien passé , il m'a juste accompagné au bal , rien de quoi divertir ton esprit pervers .

-Pervers ? Me lance t-il avec des yeux papillonant , l'innocence incarnée .

-Tu as bien entendu , tout le monde sait bien que même les gamines tombent dans tes filets. Déjà que le moitié de Poudlard est passée dans ton lit tu pourrais au moins épargner leurs petites soeurs .

-Et renoncer au vierges !!! Ce serait éliminer les meilleures ! Et puis en réalité très peu de filles sont passés dans mon lit , un peu plus dans les couloirs et pour les placards , alors là , les chiffres explosent .

-Tu es répugant .

-Je ne dois pas l'être tellement vu le nombre de filles qui m'ont supplier de les accompagner dans ces placards .

-Malefoy ! Regarde !

-Quoi , granger ? Il ne sont pas en bas , alors qu'est ce que tu veux que je regardes ?

-Mais justement ! Il sont nulle part ! Ils ne sont plus dans la rue ! Peut être qu'ils ont élargis leur périmétre ...

Pourquoi je m'arréte ? Et bien c'est simple , je parle dans le vide , et oui , encore . Ce crétin de malefoy est parti en courant dans les escaliers comme si Grindewald lui même était a ses trousses . Vu les bruits d'en bas cet idiot semble bien agité , la question est pourquoi ?

-Malefoy , je peux te demander ce que tu fais ? Demandais je alors que lui retournait la maison a la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi . J'avais dit plus de crise de parano !

-Où est passée la poudre de cheminette ?! Où est-elle ?!!

-Malefoy !!! Répond moi a la fin !!! Hurlais je en lui attrapant les poignets pour qu'il arréte de courir et me regarde enfin .

-D'accord , je suis peut être bien un méchant , j'ai peut être pas un bon fond ,dit il avec un regard de fou , complétement paniqué ,je suis pas un gentil comme vous mais moi je sais ce qu'ils font ! Je sais ce qu'ils sont entrain de préparer et c'est notre mort ! Notre mort a tout les deux ! Leur retrait c'est pas qu'ils abandonnent , c'est qu'ils organisent la façon dont ça va se faire ! Alors maintenant prépare nos affaires , un sac chacun pendant que moi je me débrouille avec Dumbly . Bouge !

Dire que je suis secouée serait un euphémisme . Il y a trois mois je lui aurais ri au nez ou j'aurais pensé a un piége , il y a même quinze jours , parce que oui , ça fait quinze jours maintenant . Seulement là , aprés avoir vu ses yeux ... Tu deviens folle Hermione Granger ! Draco Malefoy te dit de faire ta valise et de fuir et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ta valise ! Si Harry ou Ron entendent parler de ça un jour je plaiderais la démence !

-C'est hors de question ! Hurle la moitié emmergente du corps de Draco pendant que je descend les marches . Ca fait deux semaines que je me cache de ma famille et maintenant vous me dîtes que je dois me cacher de mes alliés ! C'est quoi cette histoire !

-Mr Malefoy , ne vous énervez pas je vous prie . La situation est trouble au QG alors révéler que l'Orde protége un repenti serait loin d'être sage en cette période . De nombreux membres , les plus importants en fait , ne comprendraient pas et une dissolution de l'Ordre pour une telle broutille serait inacceptable ! Ne vous donnez pas une valeur que vous n'avez pas monsieur Malefoy !

Parfois je me dit que Dumbledore et moi on devrait s'associer pour écrire un bouquin sur les meilleurs moyens d'énerver Malefoy , on ferait un tabac . Toutes les filles au coeur brisé par ce goujat l'acheteraient , histoire de le rendre fou , et on deviendrait multi millionnaires . En fin je suis pas sure que Dumbledore ait besoin de ça .

-Je prends le relai Malefoy , laisse moi faire . Dis je avec un soupçon de pitié dans la voix , juste un soupçon .

Tandis que Monsieur se reléve , véxé , je prépare toute la diplomatie et la compréhension qu'il me reste aprés deux semaines passées avec Malefoy .

-Alors professeur , quels sont les directives ?

-Bonjour , Miss Granger . Vous avez touché a vos cheveux non ?

-Professeur , je ne suis pas sortie depuis presque une semaine , vous savez ? A cause des mangemorts .

-Oh oui , on ne sait jamais , il me semble ...

-Non ! Non , professeur . Vous savez plusieurs centaines de kilométres séparent ma tête de mon corps alors si on pouvait ...

-Oui , bien sur , pardonnez moi .Les directives ! Et bien , vu les circonstances , un déplacement vers le QG est hors de question . Monsieur Malefoy et vous allez donc séjourner quelque temps dans une demeure extrémement protégée , plus encore que le Square , le temps qu'il faudra .

-Comment ça moi et Malefoy ?!( D'accord là , j'ai perdu ma diplomatie ). Et pourquoi je devrais l'accompagner ! Aprés tout moi j'ai pas a me cacher de l'Ordre , pourquoi je devrais aller avec lui hein ?! Pourquoi ?!(D'accord la je perd carrément la tête).

-Miss Granger , calmez vous , il ne s'agit que de quelques semaines de plus . Il est impossible de laisser Mr Malefoy seul et Serverus pense également que c'est l'occasion idéale pour améliorer vos capacité respectives .

-Nos quoi ?!! Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça ?

-Granger , calme toi je vais prendre le relai . Me sort Malefoy , comblé par la situation . Quelle est la pocédure a suivre professeur ?

Une heure plus tard , nous avions beau nous trouver devant la maison la plus charmante que j'aie jamais vue , je ne pensais qu'a une chose , je n'étais pas préte de sortir de cette galére .

O

o

O

o

o

O

minute ! Et ma review alors !


	16. Chapter 16

**Me revoila !!**

**Quoi ?! Moi une lacheuse ? Absolument pas !! Tout ça c'est la faute des profs !! Ba oui même en faisant le minimum syndical (et croyez moi je suis forte en minimum!) pas moyen de trouver un moment pour dormir , faire la fête , passer chez le coiffeur ou encore faire avancer ma fic !**

**PS :pas de menteuse ! Mes cheveux peuvent témoigner **

**Mais comme je suis très très gentille , bon allez on va le dire comme je suis parfaite je vous ai réservé un chapitre de la mort qui tue !! **

**déjà vous remarquerez la taille ! Ba oui 3 pages c'est pas rien , surtout en période d'exams mais surtout c'est le chapitre qu bouge le plus de toute la fic je crois !! 'Fin bon , vous me donnerez votre avis !!**

**Bon vu qu'il est tard j'arréte de blablater et je passe aux reviews !**

Alors je fais plein plein de poutoux a** : matou **( un peu d'avancement dans ce chapitre) , **lorane **(moi aussi j'aurais rien contre être enfermée avec Dray ; ) ,** -4181315- **(encore toi !lol) , **Sarah2405 **, **elodu92 **, **fripounne2312 , tomfelton** , **lady125** ,**camille74** , **love13** , **kimlovetom** , **Lil'Ashura **, **Ninia Black **, **namnon **, **MeDiNo **(tout seuls dans une maison ? Ba jouer au scrabble tiens !Pourquoi tu vois quoi d'autre ?0.0 lol ) , **langedesenfers **, **milyze **, **nandouillettemalfoy **(raaaah quel beau pseudo !!mdr) , **lola** , **goodbooks'sky **, **stormtrooper **, **fanfantasy07 **, **Lucie **, **Hachi01 **, **hamtaroo **

**Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense .**

16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16  
16

Quand Dumbledore nous a parlé d'une « petite maison isolée » , je crois qu'il se moquait de nous . D'abord , parce qu'aprés une courte visite avec Malefoy c'est pas loin de dix chambres , autant de salles de bain , quatre bureaux et trois salles de lecture aux bibliothéques incroyables sans parler du rez de chaussé a la belle cuisine blanc cassé et un salon ou tout les Wealsey tiendraient facilement, cousins compris . Et puis isolée , ça c'est sur ! Pas une seule maison sur des kilométres , les êtres vivants les plus proches doivent être les animaux de la foret environnante . Réjouissant , surtout quand on est coincé avec notre meilleur ennemi .

-Pathétique , tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas encore défait tes valises que tu te réfugie déjà dans une bibliothéque . Me sort Malefoy a l'embrasure de la porte .

-Même Poudlard ne doit pas avoir tout ces livres sur la magie noire ! Je ne dois pas perdre une seconde !

-A mon avis tu devrais plutot prendre tout ton temps parce qu'on est pas prêts de sortir d'ici .

-Fais moi plaisir , va râler ailleurs , tu me coupe en plein milieu d'une malédiction passionnante .

-Une malédiction passionnante ! Je rêves ! Et au fait , si ça t'intéresse on vient de recevoir une lettre de tes parents dans la cheminée .Tiens . Dit il en me tendant une feuille couverte d'écriture écrite a la hate , mauvais signe .

-Ils sont déjà arrivés au QG ?!

-A croire que oui .

_Hermione chérie , _

_Des sorciers sont venus nous chercher au travail , dont une certaine Thonk dont tu nous avais parlé et figure toi qu'elle avait les cheveux jaunes ! Oui jaunes et avec de magnifiques yeux violets ce qui a quelque peu interpelé ton père , tu le connais . Je t'écris en vitesse car même si nous sommes bien arrivés en sécurité au QG ici tout le monde est très perturbé par le fait que tu ne sois pas avec nous . Dumbledore nous a demandé de garder le silence a propos de Drago ce que je ne comprends pas vraiment . Ton père pense , peut être a juste titre , tu me le diras , que Drago n'était pas vraiment en séjour d'étude sur les moldus . Tes amis Ron et Harry semblent très énervés et d'où je suis je les entends hurler sur un l'homme peu sympatique qui nous a accompagné , si tu veux mon avis il ferait bien de se laver les cheveux . En résumé et pour faire vite nous sommes bien en sécurité moi et ton père (il t'embrasse) mais la situation ici est troublée . Nous te recontacterons quand tout se sera éclairci ._

_Tendrement , Maman et Papa . _

-C'est pire que je ne le pensais . Dis-je a Malefoy . Tu l'as lue ?

-Oui , j'avais presque oublié que tes parents me croyaient toujours en séjour pour étudier les moldus . Ils doivent être vraiment perdus dans tout ce bazar .

-C'est vrai , j'aurais préféré qu'ils nous rejoignent mais je suppose que Dumbledore a une bonne raison de les avoir conduis au QG . Ce qui m'inquiéte c'est Harry et Ron , selon ma mère ils étaient vraiment en colére , je préfére pas imaginer dans quel état il doivent être .

-C'est compréhensible , ils pensaient que tu allais enfin les rejoindre , dans un endroit sur et finalement tu reste dehors , dieu sait où et avec dieu sait qui .

C'est a ce moment que le début des vacances m'a manqué . Oui , les disputes anodines , les petits pics méchants et les répliques cinglantes me manquent . Depuis quand est ce que l'ambiance est devenue aussi lourde , depuis quand sommes nous trop préoccupés pour ne serait ce que réussi a nous chamailler ? Cette idée m'effraye , tout comme le poid qui semble peser sur moi en permanence , ce poid qui ne me quitte plus depuis l'arrivée des premiers mangemorts .

-Ne fais pas cette tête Granger , tout le monde est en sécurité et sain et sauf , c'est déjà plus que certaines familles n'ont .

-Sauf que moi je l'ai choisi .

-Ne dis pas de bétises , tu n'as pas choisi qu'il y ai cette guerre , personne ne l'a choisi a par peut être les gens comme mes parents .

-Non , tu ne comprends pas . J'ai choisi de connaître tout ça ! J'ai décidé toute seule d'être une sorcière ! Je pouvais refuser mais je suis allé a Poudlard ! J'ai choisi Harry ! Il m'avait dit que j'allais avoir des ennuis mais je l'ai suivi ! C'est de ma faute si j'en suis là !!( J'hurles , je pleure , je suis comme en furie , submergée par la douleur) . J'ai impliqué mes parents là dedans ! La maison , leur travail , leur vie ! Ils vont tout perdre parce que j'ai choisi Harry ! Je vais les perdre et Harry aussi !Je vais tout perdre ! Tout !

J'ai du m'écrouler a cet instant car c'est le dernier mot que je me souviens avoir prononcé . Je suis alongée sur mon lit et la source de chaleur contre moi me donne envie de rester là , au chaud , en sécurité . Le problème c'est que cette source de chaleur émet des bruits , plus bizarre encore elle semble grogner . Résignée , j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir un bras d'homme autour de mon ventre , un bras extrémement pâle avec des poils très clair quasi blonds . Malefoy , c'est Malefoy qui dort contre moi ! C'est pas vrai , comment j'ai fais pour me mettre dans une situation pareille ? C'est tout moi ça ! Si les garçons ou n'importe qui d'autre me surpenait dans une telle position il en aurait probablement une crise cardiaque ! Malefoy gémi de plus en plus , il devient presque agité derrière moi , il faut que je fasse quelque chose , réfléchis Hermione !Je peux pas me contenter de le réveiller et de faire comme si de rien n'était , beaucoup trop génant .

-Malefoy . Malefoy ! Malefoy réveille toi , tu fais un cauchemard .

Et oui mon bon coeur me perdra , a moins que ce soit juste de la stupidité .

-Gahoua kspass ? Me répond Malefoy en émergeant .

Faire diversion . Faire diversion histoire de ne surtout pas parler du fait que je me sois réveillé dans ses bras . Comment est ce que je fais pour me mettre dans des situations aussi génantes dès le réveil ?

-Tu faisais un cauchemard , t'arrétais pas de gémir et de grogner .

-Mrde , il est quelle heure ? Demande t-il en se levant .

-Je sais pas mais il doit être tard , il fait déjà nuit et je meurs de faim .

-Moi aussi , on ferait bien d'aller voir s'il y a un truc a manger dans cette maison .

Mon dieu ! C'est trop la honte ! Quelle horreur , déjà que l'ambiance était pourrie maintenant on peut même plus se regarder en face . Je détestes Albus Dumbledore .Je détestes Albus Dumbledore .

Je détestes Albus Dumbledore .Je détestes Albus Dumbledore .Je détestes Albus Dumbledore .Je détestes Albus Dumbledore .Je détestes Albus Dumbledore .

-Pas étonnant qu'on ai faim il est plus de 21h . Dit il en me coupant en plein milieu de mon monologue mental .Incroyable ! Regarde ce frigo ! Il est rempli de plats tout prêts !

-Génial , comme ça au moins on risque pas d'avoir besoin de faire la cuisine d'ici quelques temps , c'est déjà ça .

-Je me réserve la mousse au chocolat ! S'écrie Malefoy comme un enfant de dix ans .

-Bravo , ça c'est un comportement mature parfois tu es tellement navrant que j'ai l'impression d'avoir Ronald devant moi .

-Dans ce cas ça doit être doublement dur pour toi de ne pas me sauter dessus .

-Rassure toi je vais m'en sortir .

-Ce n'est pas ce que tes yeux disent . Me réplique t-il d'un air de prédateur .

-Ah bon ?! Et qu'est ce qu'ils disent mes yeux au juste ? Je réponds en rigolant .

-C'est évident , ils me supplient ...

-Rogue !

Je ne saurais jamais ce que mes yeux disent a Malefoy , quelle tristesse . Moi ironique ? Absolument pas .

-Bonsoir , Mlle Granger . Drago il est inutile de pointer ta baguette ainsi sur moi tu penses bien que si j'avais voulu vous tuer il y a longtemps que ce serait fini .

Et c'est là que le déclilc s'est fait pour Malefoy comme pour moi . Vu sa réaction Drago devait ignorer que Rogue était un espion , ce qui est compréhensible , si cet idiot avait changé d'avis a la dernière minute il aurait dénoncé Rogue aussitôt ce qui serait terrible pour l'Ordre .

-Tu es un traitre ! Hurle t-il .

-Toi aussi . Répond Rogue , impassible .

-Et tu le savais ? Me demande t-il .

-Au square tout le monde se croise ...

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Crie t-il a son parrain .

-Drago ne soit pas bête , tu n'aurais tout de même pas voulu que j'informe l'héritier Malefoy , destiné a de grandes choses et qui doit faire ses preuves devant le seigneur des ténébres que j'étais un espion ! Maintenant enléve cet expression d'ahuri de ton visage on dirait Potter .

Toujours le même celui-la , au moins on pourra pas dire que la guerre l'aura traumatisé .

-Je suppose que vous nous apportez des informations du square . Dis-je pour mettre fin a la discution .

-En effet Miss Granger , j'ai été chargé avec Thonk et Lupin d'y mettre en sécurité vos parents . Je dois dire Drago que tu a bien fait de réagir a la disparition subite des mangemorts car il y a un peu plus d'une heure la maisonde Miss Granger a été visité .

-Visité . Répétais-je amer en retenant mes larmes . Sacagée ou brulée ?

-Les deux . Votre mère a étonnament bien réagi , selon elle les pièces étaient de toutes façon mal réparties .

-J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas passé assez de temps a la maison pour que cela la touche .

La colère a remplacé la tristesse , « mal réparties » ! je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'a pas dit ça pour dédramatiser . Elle le pense vraiment , tout nos souvenirs sont partis en fumée et elle , elle pense déjà a la nouvelle maison et au nom de l'architecte .

-Au QG les gens sont évidemment tous très agités de voir vos parents et pas vous ce qu'Albus n'avait malheureusement pas pris en compte . Vos deux amis nous ont particulièrement causé des problèmes . Potter a menacé de quitter l'Ordre s'il n'était pas mis au courant . Explica t-il alors qu'on pouvait presque entendre l' « imbécile » muet qu'il hurlait mentalement . Pour tout les membres de l'Ordre vous êtes donc , Miss Granger en mission top secréte , si secréte que personne a par Albus et moi-même ne peut la connaître .

-Heu vous voulez quand même pas nous faire croire que en apprenant que seul Dumbledore et vous , surtout vous , seraient au courant ils se sont calmés ? Dis-je sceptique .

-Oh , non évidemment , ils se sont enfuis .

0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0

Et la review de l'auteuse ?! On part pas sans la review , allez , clique sur go !


	17. Chapter 17

Me revoila !

Tout d'abord on ne frappe pas l'auteuse parce que oui j'ai une très bonne excuse pour être une grosse feignasse et ne jamais poster : le bac , oui je suis en première mais j'ai quand même eu le droit a trois épreuves (les plus merdiques forcément) et après il y a eu la déprime post bac surtout a cause de la SVT qui va être remplacé demain par la déprime post résultats .

Alors du coup je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un peu parce que sinon j'aurais jamais le coeur a le faire .

Ce chapitre est pas mon préféré je le trouve un peu trop lourd trop dramatique , en fait j'aurais bien aimé le sauté et faire genre personne n'a rien vu mais je pense pas ça aurais marché ...

Maintenant plus drole : la réponse aux reviews !!

Je fais plein plein de poutoux a : **cece **(mes posts sont très irréguliers parfois très espacés et d'autres fois rapprochès je suis pas une posteuse a heure fixe) , **eamonn** , **Miss-Black** ,** atchoum16** , **langedesenfers (**pas 150 ans juste deux mois ) , **Entschuldigung** (tu gagne le prix du pseudo le plus dur a recopié ! Il a peut être une signification ? En tout cas merci monsieur copié collé) , **kimlovetom** , **Ninia Black** (bises baveuses a toi aussi mais pour l'amour clamé ce sera malheureusement pas ce chapitre ) , **tomfelton** , **Sarah2405 **(merci pour ta correction ! J'y penserais si TONKS lol réapparait ), **missloulou** , **titaisant** , **miss DS **, **hamataroo **, **MeDiNo **(ba oui ! Les domino c très bon pour la logique :) , **3lle **, **mione69** (cette fic est bien HGDM car elle parle de la relation de HG et DM que je fais évolué mais il n'y aura pas de scène a caractère sexuel car j'écris bien HGDM sans slah et pas HG/DM ) , **BoBiDiBaBiDiBou , fanfantasy05 , virginie01 **(mon histoire respecte le livre c'est a dire qu'Hermione n'est pas moche mais qu'elle ne s'est pas transformé en sex symbol contrairement a certaines fics) , **Lil'Ashura** , **stormtrooper** (pseudo compliké numéro 2 :) , **elodu92 **(moi aussi j'aurais bien remplacé hermy , 'fin moi j'aurais dormi ) , **Lorane **, **Nefenti **, **Ana Malfoy **, **-4181315- **

**Et ceux qui review pas ba je leur fait pas de bisous ! na ! **

**Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense .**

0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0

Perso je pensait que Granger allait s'évanouir ou qu'elle se mettrait a chialer mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas a ce qu'elle pique une telle colère . Parce que oui , ça fait tout de même une demi heure qu'elle nous a planté Severus et moi dans le salon pour aller piquer sa crise dans la cuisine et vu les cris qui en sortent aucun de nous deux ne se risquera a voir ce qu'elle fabrique . Petite précision ça fait une demi heure que Rogue et moi sommes plantés dans le salon en **silence** .Je vois absolument pas de quoi je pourrais parler avec ce traître qui m'a menti et a tiré des informations de mes confidences . Il est supposé être mon parrain , un homme compréhensif et bienveillant avec moi , pas un fils de salaud qui vend sa propre famille.

-Je crois que je vais retrouver ma chambre , cette discution ne me regarde en rien . Dis-je en me levant du canapé .

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Drago ! Je suis un traître , tu es un traître fin de la discution .Je sais que pour toi cette situation est loin d'être confortable mais tu as fait un choix , tu t'es associé a Miss Granger et désormais tout ce qui la touche te touche .En acceptant de te protéger , de te donner une chance elle a pris un gros risque pour sa vie et par rapport a ses amis alors Malefoy ou pas comprends bien que tu lui es redevable et pas qu'un peu .Il est tard , je dois retourner au QG quant a toi vas voir ta collocataire et fais en sorte qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises avec elle ce ne sera pas très compliqué . Dit il en s'engouffrant dans la cheminée .

Pas de bêtises ! Il en a de bonne lui , bon d'accord cette fille est futée et même très futée mais elle reste une Gryffondor , spécialiste en actes héroïques stupides et dangereux .Et puis qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire moi ?Si ça se trouve je vais rentrer dans la cuisine pile au moment ou elle jetera le mixer contre la porte et je vais mourir sur le coup !Le descendant Malefoy converti au bien finit tué par un mixer , Ritta s'en donnerait a coeur joie .Allez Drago , c'est tout de même pas la première femme en furie a laquelle tu est confronté .

-Tu t'es calmé ? Demandais-je en entrant .

-Plus rien a cassé . Répond t-elle d'un air déçue en contemplant tout les débris sur le sol.

-Rogue est parti , t'es enfermé là depuis des lustres et comme il était déjà tard il est rentré faire son rapport . Il m'a dit que je devais faire en sorte que tu fasses pas un truc stupides alors sache que si tu tentes de sortir de cette maison pour retrouver tes amis je devrais t'en empécher .

-Tu peux ravaler ton sourire réjoui Malefoy , personne ne vas quitter cette maison et certainement pas moi .

-Hein ? Mais ...

-Ce n'est pas parce que ces deux crétins agissent sans réfléchir et se mettent en danger que je vais aller les chercher et riquer de me faire tuer . J'ai une mission a mener et s'ils ne peuvent supporter tant pis pour eux .

-Tu es sérieuse là ?

-Je suis toujours sérieuse Malefoy . Bon , on mange ?Il est quand même dix heures .

Malefoy a vraiment le don de me mettre mal a l'aise , après l'histoire de la sieste commune cet idiot arrête pas de me fixer en silence . Seul le bruit des couverts resonne dans la cuisine et lui il continue de me lancer des regards gris foncés soupçonnneux .Super l'ambiance .

-Bon Malefoy tu vas arréter de me fixer comme ça oui ?! Qu'est ce que t'as a la fin ? Finis-je pas

dire , exaspérée .

-J'y crois pas a ton histoire , voilà ce qu'il y a .

-Hein ?

-Le coup de la Gryffondor qui laisse ses deux meilleurs amis dans la nature en pleine guerre j'y crois pas .Le lache de la maison c'est moi et certainement pas toi . Je suis sure qu'a peine je me serais endormi tu partiras les rejoindre pour finallement te faire tuer et c'est moi , le vilain fils de mangemort qu'on accusera .

-Tu dérailles Malefoy , je n'aurais pas du te laisser regarder autant la télé .

-Moi je crois plutot que c'est toi qui dérailles ! Me dit-il en haussant le ton .Alors tu vas rester ici ? Tu vas rester enfermé ici avec moi plutot que de les retrouver ?!

-Oui , Malefoy ! Je vais rester ici et même si c'est avec toi !Parce que j'ai une mission !Et cette mission c'est te garder en vie peut importe ce que j'en pense ou ce que je ressens!Je dois te garder en vie pour l'Ordre !Pour gagner la guerre !Quand est ce que tu vas le comprendre !Je lui hurles en me levant de ma chaise .Je n'ai pas le choix . Dis-je tout bas cette fois . Je dois rester là et attendre qu'ils se calment en priant pour qu'ils rentrent en vie .

-Je suis désolè je ne pensais pas que ...  
-Mais tu pensais a quoi exactement , hein ?Que je renonce a mes parents , mes amis , ma maison , ma vie par loisir ? Parce que je trouve ça marrant de vivre avec toi , un fils de mangemort repenti qui pourrait me tuer a chanque instant ?

-Tu sais que je ne le ferais jamais . Dit-il doucement .

-Mais tu pourrais. Je répond en m'asseyant .

-Pas pour longtemps , avec tout les bouquins de magie noire de cette maison tu t'y connaitras bientôt plus que moi . Sort-il dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère beaucoup trop lourde.

-Un compliment ?! Ce n'est pas possible tu as empoisonnée mon verre !Je dois haluciné !

-Ce n'est pas un compliment mais simplement la triste vérité .Ta tête est une véritable éponge , pas étonnant que tu ai le teint jaune .

-Le teint jaune ?! Moi au moins ma peau a déjà vu le soleil contrairement a toi , tu fais concurrence aux murs de la maison .

-La blancheur et signe de noblesse mais ça ne me suprende pas que tu l'ignore . Me dit-il en levant la tête .

-Ah merci !J'ai failli oublier ton nom de famille ! Grace au ciel l'impardonnable a été évité !

-L'ironie ne sonne pas bien dans ta bouche Granger , c'est comme mettre un décolté a une petite fille ça n'a aucun sens . Ta bouche devrais se contenter de reciter des leçons .

-Mange et tais-toi , ça vaut mieux crois moi .

0  
0  
0  
0  
0

Et ma review ? On part pas sans ma review !!


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis de retour et attention cette fois je n'ai pas mis trois mois pour écrire la suite ! Incroyable !

Sinon je vais auss ajouter un petit **avertissement** : ceci est un HG.DM , ce n'est donc pas un slash alors ceux qui attendent des scènes d'amour langoureuses passez votre chemin ou au moins n'en réclamez pas dans les reviews !

Maintenant plus drole : la réponse aux reviews .

Je fais des poutoux a : **irel ** , **kimlovetom ** , **NiniWeasley** , **droguinouchet **, **miss naru ** , **hachi 01** ( le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est ,que dans ce chapitre Hermione va prendre les choses en main ! lol) , **MeDiNo** ( c drole parske moi aussi la plupart du temps quand je commence a écrire j'ai aucune idée dece qui va se passer ! mdr) , **virginie01** , **Madame Malefoy** (je suis en ES et j'ai u les résultats qui sont bizarrement très bon , ça fait un choc lol et toi ? t'as u tes résultats ?) ,** Kiss The Model** (attention ! ceci n'est pas un slash !) , ** Sarah2405 ** (j'adorerais faire des chapitres gigantesques !Je pourrais écrire tout les jours pendant des heures !Et mes lecteurs finiraient par avir mal aux yeux ! lol ) , **elodu92 ** , **stromtrooper** (Chez severus ?! Son manoir ? Oula , je pense que tu n'as pas bien situé l'action , ça ce passe pas chez Rogue mais dans une maison vide et isolée ) , **atchoum16** (a non c'est sur que ça va pas durer , dans ce chapitre les choses bougent! ) , **cece27 , BoBiDiBaBiDiBou **(raaaa quel merveilleux pseudo ! mdr , j'adore cendrillon !) , **Chou-Ch3rie94 , lola129 **

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense

18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18  
18

Il fut une époque où moi , Hermione Granger était saine d'esprit , ou du moins le pensait . Cette époque s'est révolue le jour ou j'ai décider d'héberger et de protéger mon pire ennemi il y a de ça environ un mois , aujourd'hui je vis seule avec lui et ma porte ronfle .Oui , ma porte ronfle . En toute bonne sorcière que je suis la logique voudrais que je jette un sort d'insonorisation a cette foutue porte mais a la place je me contente de coller mon oreiller a mes oreilles interdiction d'utiliser la magie oblige .Ah oui , c'est vrai , je ne vous ai pas tout dit . Hier soir , soit tout juste une journée après la fuge theâtrale de mes deux meilleurs amis notre directeur adoré a eu l'extrème amabilité de nous informer que nous ne devions plus utiliser la magie par mesure de sécurité paraît-il . Il ne se rend clairement pas compte que nous laisser tout les deux seuls dans une maison isolée sans magie pour jouer les boucliers ou faire des boucliers est bien plus dangereux que quelques mangemorts ! En plus qui dit plus de magie dit adieu distraction parce que niveau maison isolée celle là fait fort .D'ailleurs notre première journée sans magie fut horrible , en partie a cause de la paranoïa de Malefoy quant a mon hypothétique fuite , mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'y a strictement rien a faire dans cette foutue maison !Pas de télé , pas de radio , pas de journaux seulement quelques bibliothèques dont j'aurais vite fait le tour et une chaine passant en boucle trois chansons sorcières des plus démodées .Et tout cela en compagnie de mon pire ennemi , réjouissant n'est ce pas?

En parlant de pire ennemi j'apprécierais vraiment qu'il arrête de me surveiller en permanence pour s'assurer que je ne m'enfuis pas et si ça pouvait commencer tout de suite ce serait vraiment génial parce qu'un ronflement de plus et je jure que je l'égorge magie ou pas .A la réflexion je crois que toute cette histoire est a cause du Professeur Rogue , tout a commencé après leur discution et puis franchement je vois mal en quoi Malefoy pourrait s'inquiéter que je me casse et que je lui foute la paix en lui laissant cette maison pour lui tout seul . Bon d'accord en cas d'attaque une personne en plus peut s'avérer très utile mais pour l'instant rien ne laisse présager une attaque a moins que ...

Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps et plus les choses avancent plus elles me confirment cette impression , celle d'être tombée dans un piège .

Sérieusement , si on y réfléchit un peu ça devient tellement évident .Malefoy , fils d'un mangemort très puissant est seul avec moi dans une maison isolée où personne sauf son parrain lui aussi mangemort nous surveille et depuis quelques temps il me colle alors qu'il me déteste ! C'est pourquoi je pense de plus en plus que tout ça n'est qu'un traquenard pour avoir ma peau et éventuellement tout l'Ordre . Ce serait un beau cadeau pour entrer chez les mangemorts et faire ses preuves a Voldemort , non ? Au début je me suis dit que je me faisait des idées , qu'il m'avait refilé sa crise de parano aigüe mais plus j'y pense et plus ça me paraît évident et d'une facilité enfantine . C'est pouquoi demain j'ai décidé de passer a l'attaque et tout cela sans l'aide de la magie histoire que ni mangemort ni Dumbledore m'empêche de découvrir la vérité . Enfin sans magie presque , ce n'est pas une gentille petite potion de veritaserum ou quelques cachets de somnifères qui vont alerter qui que ce soit . Merlin bénisse ma prévoyance !Et mes insomnies ! Je passerais a l'attaque demain midi après un peu de repos , enfin si Malefoy arrête de ronfler !

-Granger !! Granger !! Granger !! Léves toi !!Grangeeeeeeeeer !!

-Par Merlin Malefoy !Après la nuit que j'ai passé a cause de toi c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de me réveiller comme ça! Surtout qu'en tant que moldue je pourrais te tuer de vingt façon différente sans avoir besion d'utiliser la magie !Dis-je en descendant les escaliers en nuisette .

-Dois-je informer Dumbledore que vous comptez tuer votre collocataire Miss Granger ?Me demande Rogue assit dans le salon , et sur mon fauteuil préféré en plus .

-Le professeur Dumbledore a probablement pris en compte cette eventualité bien avant que nous ne commencions notre « collocation » , il est également possible que ce soit la raison précise pour laquelle il m'ai choisit . Répondis-je plus froide que jamais .Mais je suppose que votre visite ne concerne pas nos problèmes de couples ...

-En effet , je suis ici pour vous Miss Granger , en ce quatrième jour de cavale de vos amis , l'Ordre a enfin réussi a obtenir des informations . Il semblerait que ceux-ci soient toujours a votre recherche , une recherche aussi active que desespérée .C'est pourquoi lors d'une réunion nous avons convenu qu'il était temps pour vous de leur écrire une lettre afin de les persuader de rentrer se mettre en sécurité et d'interrompre immédiatement ce stupide acte de révolte .

-Une minute . Intervient Malefoy . Je sais a quel point ces deux idiots sont bêtes mais ils doivent tout de même avoir pris des précautions pour que personne pas même un hibou puisse les trouver .

-Je le leur enverrais par patronus , ils sont bien plus efficaces et moins faciles a repérer .Professeur , il y a t-il certaines consignes concernant ma lettre que je devrais connaître ?

-Aucune en dehors du fait qu'il doivent rentrer et qu'en cas d'échec vous serez bien entendu tenue comme principale responsable . Précise t-il d'un ton aigre .

-Bien sur . Répond ironiquement Malefoy . Après tout on ne va tout de même pas reprocher a Potter de mettre en danger la seule chance qu'on a contre Voldemort c'est a dire lui , le pauvre il est déjà bien assez accablé comme ça .

J'avoue , j'aurais du remettre Malefoy a sa place mais comment j'aurais pu le faire alors qu'il a raison ? Harry et Ron mettent égoistement leur vie en danger alors que notre camp n'a déjà pas beaucoup d'alliés et mettent également ma mission , ma première mission personelle en péril cependant la seule qui sera tenue responsable si les choses s'enveniment se sera moi . Si ma lettre échoue alors ils se feront tuer et se sera ma faute , s'ils rentrent ils vont en faire voir de toutes les couleurs a tout le monde pour savoir où je suis et ce ce que je fais et encore une fois se sera de ma faute . Parce que comme le dit si bien Malefoy on ne va pas accablé Harry , le pauvre .

-Bien , ma visite est terminé . Il est temps pour moi de retourner au QG .Miss Granger je compte sur vous , Drago a bientôt . Oh et j'oubliais , la prochaine fois Miss Granger une tenue plus , hum professionnelle serait la bienvenue . Ajoute t-il en lançant un regard désaprobateur vers ma nuisette .

-Tout comme la prochaine fois une visite moins matinale serait la bienvenue , du genre après huit heure du matin . Je réponds tandis que sa silhouette tourne déjà frénétiquement dans la cheminée .

-J' halucine ! Il me réveil a 7h30 pour me confier une nouvelle mission merdique et en plus il trouve a redire sur ma tenue ! Dis-je a voix haute . En plus elle est très jolie cette nuisette !C'est ma préférée !

-Il doit pas être habitué, ça doit faire une décennie qu'il a pas vue de femme aussi peu vétue que toi! Rigole Malefoy . Et puis tout les membres de l'Ordre ne doivent pas l'acceuillir en petite nuisette violette qui arrive bien au dessus des genoux .

-Qui parle d'accueillir ? Le tolérer est déjà sufisament désagréable .

-Fais pas ta mauvaise tête Granger , t'es déjà pas belle a voir le matin .

-Tais-toi ou mieux vas t'en . Oui vas t'en je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner .

-Génial , je vais faire ça tout les matins puisque c'est ça !

-Si tu savais .

Oh oui s'il savait !Je me suis rarement donnée autant de mal pour préparer un petit déjeuner , casser les oeufs , cuir le bacon , verser le jus d'orange dans le verre et bien sur en soupoudrant le tout de mes somnifères préalablement écrasés . Quand tout fut finis on se serait cru a la table de Molly tant ça avait l'air apétissant , d'ailleurs en rentrant dans la cuisine Malefoy n'en cru pas ses yeux . Le plus jouissif fut de le voir dévorer toute son assiette sans y laisser la moindre miette et sans se douter de rien .

-Je crois que j'ai trop manger je me sens complétement mou . Dit-il au bout d'un moment . Je vais aller m'allonger dans ma chambre juste quelques minutes .

-D'accord . Dis-je avec un sourire éclatant .

Qui aurais cru que Malefoy serait si lourd ?! Avec un sort de lévitation je me serais pas posé la question et mon dos serait indemne mais a la place il faut que je force au maximum pour réussir ne serait ce qu'a lui faire monter d'une marche !Encore heureux qu'il se soit endormi en haut des escaliers parce que s'il les avait dégringolé en s'endormant j'aurais d'avantage galérer pour le transporter dans la petite bibliothèque du premier étage qui allait devenir sa prison et plus encore .Après la longue et épuisante étape du transport jusqu'à la bibliothèque restait encore le plus dur a faire , c'est à dire tout! Pour le faire tenir sur la chaise sur laquelle j'allais le saucissonner là encore j'ai eu un mal de chien !Finalement j'ai du le tenir serrer contre moi tout en passant une large corde trouvée dans le grenier tout autour de lui , a mi-chemin entre de la gymnastique et une position du kamasutra mais le tout encore très douloureux pour mon pauvre petit corps déjà bien maltraité dans les escaliers .Enfin , on va tout de même pas plaindre le bourreau (moi!) surtout que Malefoy lui aussi a pris pas mal de bleus dans mon acharnement a le hisser jusqu'ici alors qu'il doit faire le double de mon poids .

Une fois le possible traitre ligoté il m'est apparu un détail auquel je n'avais pas encore pensé : il dormait . Il dormait d'un sommeil lourd et profond et avec la dose de somnifère dans son sang allait probablement dormir encore pendant un bail ! Alors je me suis mise a l'oeuvre . J'ai pris sa baguette qui était dans sa chambre que j'ai caché dans la bouche d'aération de la cuisine et enfin j'ai sécurisé la pièce et ce n'était pas rien , surtout sans magie ! J'ai donc retiré tout objet pouvant servir comme arme c'est a dire a peu près tout : le grand miroir , les outils pour la cheminée , les plumes et autre matériel d'écriture , le lustre en verre , les lampes qu'en j'eu terminé il ne resté dans la piéce plus que les livres , les étagère , un canapé et un bureau vide . Au final j'étais plutot fière de ma salle d'interrogatoire mais surtout épuisée ! Et pour cause il était plus de 15h et je n'avais toujours pas déjeuner ni pris une seule pause . Je décidais donc de laisser Malefoy et de m'octroyer tout le reste de la journée , ce que je fis jusqu'à ce que :

-Granger ! Graaaaaaaaanger !!

0  
0  
0

Et ma review ?! on part pas sans me laisser ma review !


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous poste ce chapitre très vite et en plus il est très lng mais ne vous y hbitepas hein ! lol

J'ai galéré comme jamais pour l'écrire !Sérieux , j'ai tapé quatres pages que j'ai complétement supprimé pour tout recommencer . Finalement j'ai tapé cette version et quand j'ai eu terminé j'ai eu un méga doute alors a 10 heure du oir je me suis mise a tapé une nouvelle version totalement différente et il m'a fallu trois pages pour me rendre compte qu c'était encore pire !Bref je crois que je n'ai jamais autnt taper surtout pour être autant déçue du résultat !

Bon , passons , maintenant réponse aux reviews !

Je fais plein de poutoux a : **elodu92 , hachi01 ,eamonn , coco-kaukau **(j'éspére que ce chapitre te plaira !) , **maylinigt , NiniWeasley , thom merlin , pomme-violette , stormtrooper2** (tiens ! tu t'es rajouté un chiffre !lol) **, atchoum16 , miss DS **( moi aussi je pense que j'aurais profité de la situation ! et pas qu'un peu !mdr sinon , je prends ton défi sur la scéne de sexe drole mais pas dans cette fic bien sur , je vais tacher de la poster en OS dès que je l'aurais écrite ) , **Meredith34 , Nefenti , MeDiNo **(tu as vraiment une imagination débordante !mdr , quand a Rogue je préfére ignorer , ça vaut mieux !) , **ewifoy-mallan **(j'avoue j'encourage beaucoup a la review lol mais tu remarquera qu'il y a des gens qui continuent a me mettre en alert et même en favorite qui ne m'ont jamais laissé une seule petite review ! et ça me soule un peu , voila , alors merci our ta review ;) , **Maelys** (rassure toi je compte pas l'abandonner !)

Et pour le Rappel je le dédicace a ewifoy-mallan ! lol

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte et/ou en favorite ne partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense .

19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19  
19

Par Merlin , ma tête ...Je suis tout engourdi ,je n'arrive plus a bouger , pourquoi je n'arrive plus a bouger ? Putain ! Je suis ligoté!Quel est l'enfoiré qui m'a ligoté ?!Et puis où je suis là ? C'est quoi cette pièce ? Je connais ce papier peint et je connais ces bouquins aussi , c'est la bibliothèque bleue du premier étage . Qu'est ce que je fous ligoté dans la bibliothèque bleue ?Le plus loin que je me souvienne remonte a ce matin , le petit-déjeuner .On a du se faire attaquer par les mangemorts mais dans ce cas pourquoi je suis ici et pas dans des cachots , ou encore pourquoi je souffre a peine ?Non , ce ne sont pas les mangemorts , je suis un traitre , ils m'auraient tué tout de suite .Alors c'est l'Ordre , ça peut être qu'eux .De toute façon on va voir ça tout de suite .

-Granger ! Graaaaaaaaanger !!

-Enfin réveillé .Tu sais qu'il est plus de 21h ?Me demande t-elle d'un ton enjoué . La prochaine fois je mettrais moins de somnifères , je crois qu'en rajouter dans le jus d'orange était de trop .

-Bordel Granger qu'est ce tu que me fais là ?Dis-je en me débattant sur ma chaise . C'es quoi cette putain d'histoire ?!L'Ordre a décidé de se débarasser de moi ?Finalement je ne suis pas si interessant que ça alors ils me liquident ?

-Oh non , non .Dumbledore te fait tout a fait confiance la preuve il te laisse seul dans une maison isolée avec l'une de ses plus prometteuses et plus inexpérimenté recrue .Inconscient n'est ce pas ?Seulement tu vois moi je suis pas inconsciente et encore moins aveugle .Tu peux peut-être embobiner le vieux fou mais pas moi !

-De quoi tu parles Granger !Bordel , arrête ta crise de parano et détache moi !Putain Granger qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce foulard ?! Granger mrff ...

-Ah , c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça , tu commençais a me casser les oreilles .

-Mmf tmmf !!

-Incroyable même baillonné tu restes bruyant et agaçant .Dit elle en s'appuyant contre le bureau face a moi .C'est dommage que je ne gardes pas toujours sur moi une potion de serénité , enfin j'ai du véritaserum c'est déjà ça , on va pas se plaindre .

-Vfft ?

-Oui du véritaserum , je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête et comme tu es un très bon légiment c'est la seule solution .Voyons , ne fais pas cette tête Malefoy je vais pas te torturer !Enfin peut-être pas ...

-Vrmfm !!Tentais-je d'articuler en me débattant sur ma chaise comme un diable .

-Ne dramatise pas Malefoy !Je vais t'interroger et soit tu es clean et je te relache soit tu es un traitre et je te tue , ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver .Tu risques de tomber a gigoter ainsi il faudrais pas que tu te blesse parce qu'ici je n'ai absolument rien pour te soigner .

-Mmma.

-Tu as raison , il est tard , ça a été une longue journée je vais plutot aller dormir .On se voit demain Malefoy .Me sort-elle en quittant la pièce .

DM : Quelle sal3pe !Elle déraille complétement !Enfin je dois avouer qu'elle est douée . Elle a réussi a m'enfermer , me baillonner , me ligoter et vas bientôt m'interroger sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser la violence , elle est pas du coté du bien pour rien celle-là !

N'empéche c'est vraiment étrange qu'elle s'y prenne aussi bien .Je veux dire , elle tout de même moldue et pourtant elle connait toutes les étapes d'un interrogatoire avec la violence en moins , elle est même entrain de me torturer sans que j'ai une seule égratignure .Parce que oui laisser quelqu'un dans le noir sans qu'il n'ai bu ou manger depuis des heures et en plus dans une position des plus désagréables c'est bien de la torture ,et croyais moi je m'y connait .

On m'avait dit que j'allais cohabiter avec la gentille petite préfette de Gryffondor si j'avais su qu'elle était une Serpentarde dans l'âme j'y aurais réfléchi a deux fois avant d'accepter et je me serais certainement pas retrouvé dans cette situation .En tout cas elle peut être sure que si je m'en sort vivant je vais me faire un plaisir de lui pourrir la vie !

HG :J'aurais pensé que c'était plus compliqué de capturer et interroger quelqu'un , surtout quelqu'un comme Malefoy .

Il m'a suffit de bien me rappeler les instructions que Maugrey m'avait donné l'année dernière et le tour était joué .Demain matin après une nuit passée dans l'attente , la faim , la soif et l'énervement je suppose que Malefoy remura un peu moins .

Surtout que s'il n'a rien a me cacher il n'a pas a redouter le véritaserum .Un détail me titille depuis cet après-midi , que se passera t-il s'il est innocent ?Malefoy a un tel ego et une telle fierté qu'il sera surement fou de rage , il ira immédiatement me dénoncer a l'Ordre et sans Harry ni Ron pour me protéger que vont ils décider ?Peut être vont ils me priver d'action ?Ou alors relacher mes parents dans la nature ?

J'en viendrais presque a prier pour que Malefoy soit vraiment un traitre , au moins ça faciliterais les choses et je deviendrais une héroine , c'est quand même mieux qu'une parano !Demain matin a la première heure j'écrirais aux garçons pour qu'ils rentrent et qu'ils soient là quand ma honte ou ma victoire éclatera.

DM :Je crois que cette nuit est définitivement la nuit la plus longue et la plus horrible de ma vie .Pire encore que les nuits passées dans les cachots de la maison pour mauvais comportement , au moins a l'époque je pouvais bouger pour chercher une position un peu mieux que les autres là je ne peux que rester droit comme un piquet sur cette chaise et si j'ai le malheur de remuer alors les cordes me blessent !

Quelle sadique !J'en serais presque fier d'elle si s'était pas moi le crétin ligoté .Sur ce coup je me suis fait avoir comme un Poufsouffle! Si seulement j'avais réfléchi un peu je me serais rendu compte que quelque chose clochait .

Une femme n'est pas supposé sourire et vous faire un repas de Roi tout juste trois secondes après que vous l'ayez emmerdé , sauf peut être les femmes de mangemorts et ça devient encore plus louche quand après tout ça elle ne rale pas quand vous lui dites que vous allez vous coucher qu'elle doit tout débarasser toute seul .

Je me demande quand même ce qui lui a pris de penser que j'étais un traitre .Depuis quelques temps notre relation s'arrangeait si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que je la surveillais en permanence de peur qu'elle s'échappe .Quel c3n !J'ai compris !Forcément !Tout ça c'est la faute de Rogue !Je vais le tuer avec ses conseils a la c3n , je n'aurais jamais du écouter un homme qui n'a pas touché de femmes depuis une décennie si on ignore les prostituées bien sur . Je la collait !Je l'épiais !Voilà pourquoi elle me soupçonne , je suis un vilain serpentard , fils de meurtrier qui suite a une discution avec mon mangemort de parrain ai commencer a la surveiller !Quel crétin !

HG :Il fait jour depuis des heures maintenant mais mon parchemin reste toujours aussi blanc .Pas une ligne , pas un mot et encore moins une sombre idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur écrire . Je suis mal barrée .

DM :Ca fait des heures et des heures que le Soleil s'est lévé !Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?! J'ai mal partout , je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et j'ai soif pendant que Madame le bourreau fait une grasse matinée , il y a pas dire elle est vraiment cruelle !Allez savoir ce qui a pris au Choixpeau de la mettre chez les bouffondors ?!

HG : J'hésite .Je suis en colère contre eux mais si je le leur montre trop c'est un coup a ce qu'ils ne rentrent pas exprès pour me torturer ou pire qu'ils le prennent vraiment mal et ne me soutiennent pas face a l'Ordre quand j'en aurais besoin . J'ai fait une lettre , je pense qu'elle est correcte mais ...Que se passera t-il s'ils ne rentrent pas ?Ils se feront tués c'est sur , et moi , moi seul l'avenir le dira .

_Ron et Harry , _

_Je ne sais pas où vous êtes , je ne sais pas ce que vous faites , j'ignore même la véritable raison de votre départ mais je sais quelque chose , vous devez rentrer , vous devez rentrer maintenant !_

_Je n'interromperais pas ma mission pour venir vous chercher ou même pour venir vous voir , c'est hors de question !_

_Vous avez eu la stupidité de vous enfuir ce qui met en danger la seule réelle chance de gagner cette guerre alors n'attendez pas de moi que je mette ma vie en péril pour céder a votre ridicule caprice .J'espére que vous avez honte de vous , vous avez de quoi !Comment pouvez-vous réclamer qu'ils vous considére comme des adultes si vous agissez commes des sales mômes égoistes ?! Car oui , c'est ce que vous êtes , venant de Ron je comprends mais après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversé je me serais attendu a un peu plus de maturité de ta part Harry . Je suis déçue , tellement déçue ._

_Je vis quelque chose d'incroyable : ma première vraie mission personnelle !Vous vous rendez compte ?! On m'a confié a moi une mission spéciale avant même la fin de mes études !J'en suis folle de joie et de fierté même si parfois , souvent , l'inquiétude , le désespoir et la fatigue prennent le dessus .Hier fut d'ailleurs une journée très difficile , j'aurais aimé pouvoir mettre la tête dans la cheminée pour me confier a vous mais a la place je n'ai pu que m'inquiéter encore d'avantage en me demandant si vous êtiez encore en vie . J'imagine que me savoir dans une mission périlleuse dieu-sait-où avec dieu-sait-qui doit vous causer de l'inquiétude mais imaginez la mienne et celle de les autres membres .Imaginez ce que Molly peut ressentir , elle doit être éffondrée la pauvre .Rentrez je vous en prie , on a besoin de vous au QG , j'ai besoin de vous . _

_Tendres baisers , Mione _

HG : On va dire que ça va , de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus , il va bientôt être midi et je vais éviter de laisser Malefoy se déssécher sur sa chaise on sait jamais .

-Toujours en vie Malefoy ?Me lance t-elle en rentrant dans la pièce un verre rempli et une fiole a la main .Je ne te demandes pas si tu as bien dormi .

-Mmmf .

-Oh oui .Il faut que je t'enléve ça .Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers moi .Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable mais en respirant par le nez ça va mieux .

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça Granger ?Je lui demande une fois libéré .

-C'est moi qui pose les questions Malefoy . Tu as soif ?

-Tu sais bien que oui .Allez , fais moi boire ta potion et pose tes questions qu'on en finisse.Je ne vais même pas me débattre je veux juste prendre une douche et aller me coucher .

-Qu'est ce qui te prends Malefoy ?Pourquoi tu ne te débats pas ?Pourquoi tu ne m'insultes pas ?Pourquoi tu ne tentes rien ?Tu sembles résigner , c'est l'approche de la mort qui te calmes ?

-Arréte de dire n'importe quoi , je n'allais pas te trahir . Tu l'a compris je le sais il te restes plus qu'a me droguer pour en être sure et tout sera fini , cette nuit sera dérrière moi .Allez , verse donc cette fichue potion dans le verre , j'ai soif moi !

-Je ne comprends pas .Dit-elle en versant la potion et en la portant a mes lèvres .Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ?

-Parce que j'aurais fais la même chose sauf que j'aurais surment attendu moins longtemps .Dis-je après avoir avalé la potion .

Je me sens bizarre , comme étourdi et l'interrogatoire commence .

-As tu vraiment l'intention de te ranger de notre coté ?

-Oui , je le suis déjà , je ne peux plus faire un pas en arrière .

-Te batteras tu contre ta famille et tout ton entourage lorsque la guerre éclatera ?

-Je le ferais .

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas mourir et eux me tueront sans hésiter si je ne me bats pas .

-Qu'est ce qui ta pousser a faire tout ça ? Je veux dire , deenir quelqu'un de bien ,arréter de torturer les gens et tout ?

-Mon père ... Il ... ...Il a dit ...

-Ne résistes pas , c'est inutile et douloureux , je répétes , qu'est ce qui t'a poussé renoncer a toute ta vie?

-Mon père a dit que si le seigneur ne voulait pas de moi alors il me supprimerait tant je serais une honte pour lui alors je suis parti .Et puis je n'ai pas renoncer a la toture , je pourrais le faire mais pour l'Ordre .

-Tout le manège que tu me fais depuis la visite de Rogue ça rime a quoi ? Tu comptais me trahir ?

- Non , même si je voulais je serais tué de toute façon et je ne le veux pas .

-Qu'est ce que Rogue t'as dit ce jour là ?

-Il m'a dit , il m'a dit qu'en acceptant de m'allier a toi j'avais noué nos destins , que ce qui te touchait me touchait désormais et que je devais t'empécher de faire des bétises du genre rejoindre tes amis .

-Et tu t'es dit que du coup t'aller me surveiller en permanence ?

-Je sais que j'ai exagéré mais si tu étais un peu moins futé aussi !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport , explique toi .

-J'étais persuadé que tu allais partir et telle que je te connais il aurait suffit que je tournes la tête trois secondes pour que tu sois déjà à des milliers de kilomètres !Je devais être vigilant .

-Une fois au QG tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir faire profil bas après toutes tes années de combat avec Harry et de part tes origines ?

-Je le sais mais c'est mieux que ce qui m'attendait chez moi .Enfin , je pense .

-Tu sauras obéir au ordres même si c'est Harry , Ron ou moi qui les donnont ?

-Oui .

-Je crois que c'est a peu près tout . Oh , et quelle vengeance tu compte employer sur moi pour tout ça ?Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je te le rappelerais tout le temps , ta culpabilité sera ta punition .Dis-je en souriant .C'est ce qui est bien avec vous , on a pas besoin de vous faire des reproches vous vous auto flagellé .

-Bien , je penses qu'on en a fini . Je reviens .Explique t-elle en sortant .

HG :Quelle situation étrange .Malefoy n'est plus un traitre , je suis un bourreau et je vais très probablement me faire taper sur les doigts par l'Ordre dès qu'il seront au courant comme une mauvais élève .Vraiment étrange .J'espére juste que Rogue et Dumbly ne seront pas trop en colère , après tout j'ai quand même drogué ligoté et interrogé l'allié le plus important que nous ayons .Maugrey lui sera éclatant de joie quand il l'apprendra , enfin s'il l'apprend . Bon , il est temps que je libére Malefoy moi .

-Putain Granger qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce couteau de cuisine ?

-Ba je vais couper tes cordes .A moins que tu ne veuilles rester la , perso ça me dérange pas .Quoi t'as cru que j'allais te tuer ?Je l'aurais certainement pas fait avec un couteau , ça met du sang partout !Nan , je t'aurais étrangler .

-Merci pour cette précision , tu veux bien me détacher maintenant ?

-Alala faudrais savoir ce que tu veux !

0

o

0

Maintenant on pense a l'écrivaine et on lui laisse une petite review pour lui faire plaisir !!


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou les loulous !**

**Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre encore très long a être posté je suis désolé mais en ce moment c'est dure de trouver du temps pour écrire **

**Ce chapitre repose sur la confession d'Hermione et n'est donc pas super excitant mais malheureusemet je ne peux pas passer cet épisode , le prochain chapitre sera plus rigolo a écrire et arrivera donc plus rapidement que celui-ci j'y rajouterais pas mal de piment ou du moins j'essayerais afin de compenser un peu . . .**

**Je fais de gros bisous a tout les reviewers mais pas de réponses pour cette fois je me rattraperais promis !!**

_**20  
20  
20  
20  
20  
20  
20  
20  
20  
20  
20  
**__**20  
20  
20  
**_

_**-Putain Granger qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce couteau de cuisine**_

_**-Ba je vais couper tes cordes .A moins que tu ne veuilles rester la , perso ça me dérange pas .Quoi t'as cru que j'allais te tuer ?Je l'aurais certainement pas fait avec un couteau , ça met du sang partout !Je t'aurais étrangler .**_

_**-Merci pour cette précision , tu veux bien me détacher maintenant ?**_

_**-Alala faudrais savoir ce que tu veux !**_

-Tu t'es mise dans une situation compliquée Hermy ,j'espères que tu t'en rends compte .

-Je pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour me donner des petits noms Malefoy .Répliquais-je alors que mon prisonnier s'asseyait sur le seul meuble de la pièce .

-Maintenant que tu m'as pris en otage et torturé il serait ridicule de continuer a s'appeler par nos noms de famille.

-Je suppose que tu vas en rajouter une couche histoire de m'attirer le maximum d'ennui possible ?

-Hermy chérie !Je pensais que tu avais enfin compris ,tu n'as tout de même pas utilisé toutes ces drogues pour rien .Désormais c'est toi et moi ,toujours solidaires quoi qu'il arrive , quoi qu'on en pense .Me répond t-il d'un air goguenard .

-Cette situation n'a aucun sens !Tout ça n'a aucun sens !

-On est en guerre Granger alors lache un peu ta foutue logique !Bon maintenant tu m'excusera mais je suis affamé ,assoifé et sale mais appelle moi avant de t'auto immoler devant le grand chef que je rigole un peu .

Le pire c'est que ce crétin a raison .Je vais aller me dénoncer a Dumbledore et Rogue le plus tôt possible .Bien sur toute cette histoire pourrait rester entre moi et Malefoy mais les remords me rendraient folle et je n'ai pas envie que Rogue le lise dans mon esprit ,il péterait un cable a coup sur et pourrait exiger que je sois bannie du monde sorcier pour avoir oser maltraiter son serpentard de filleul !Par contre je vois mal comment je vais bien pouvoir leur annoncer ça parce que je pense pas que sortir la vérité cash soit très prudent .Et ces satanés oiseaux qui chantent gaiement !C'est vraiment indécent de chanter quand d'autres vont au bucher !

Bizarrement le plus difficile c'est l'attente ,l'attente avant ma mise a mort .Enfin j'imagine qu'aprés la nuit que j'ai fait passer a Malefoy je peux bien le laisser dormir quelques heures .Mais quelques heures c'est long et même très long quand on est seule dans une grande maison avec rien a faire !J'imagine que c'est pour ça que Malefoy a légerement flippé quand il m'a trouvé assise sur une chaise de la cuisine ,immobile , le regard dans le vide .

-Granger ?Granger ?Granger ?!

-Hein ?Oh , t'es reveillé je pensais que tu dormais encore .

-Ca va bien ?Me demande t-il avec un air inquiet.

-Fais pas cette tête !Je vais bien ,rassure toi je vais pas te vomir dessus !J'avais juste l'esprit ailleurs .

-Ralala Hermy si toute cette histoire te travaille a ce point c'est pas la peine que tu te dénonces au vieux fou .Il n'a pas besoin de toujours tout savoir tu sais . . .

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi Drago !Tu sais parfaitement que je serais incapable de garder ça pour moi ,ça me rongerait de l'intérieur .Enfin j'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce que sais d'avoir une conscience .

-Si je n'ai pas de conscience explique moi ce que je fais ici ,dans une bicoque isolée coincée avec ma meilleur ennemie qui meurt d'envie de me tuer !

-Je ne meurs pas d'envie de te tuer Malefoy .Du moins plus maintenant .Rectifiais-je a cause de son expression des plus dubitative .

-C'est vrai ,j'oubliais que tu es folle de mon corps .

-Oh mon dieu tu m'as découverte !Ironisais-je .La vérité c'est que pendant que je te retenais prisonnier je mourrais d'envie de te violer sur place !

-Il suffisait de demander princesse .Répond t-il en s'approchant .

-Arréte ça Malefoy .Je dois aller me faire bannir du monde sorcier là , tu abuseras de moi plus tard .

-Comme si j'avais besoin de te forcer , je pense plutot que d'ici peu tu me supplieras .

-Evidemment !Maintenant raméne toi au salon l'heure de ma mort est arrivée .Dis-je en prenant la poudre de cheminette .

-Tu ferais mieux d'arréter le mélodrame si tu veux leur expliquer que tu m'as interrogé et torturé sans t'attirer trop d'ennui ma puce .

-Tu m'écoeures .Répliquais-je en jetant une bonne poignée dans la cheminée avant de plonger ma tête dans l'âtre pour contaster que mon bourreaux aux bonbons acidulés était absent .Mince son bureau est vide !Comment je fais ?Je peux quand même pas lui laisser un message .

-A mon avis tu devrais rester là dans cette position , cette merveilleuse position .

-Sale pervers !Pestais-je en me relevant tandis que monsieur admirait le spectacle depuis le canapé .

-Plus d'un mois Granger! Un mois !Je ne suis qu'un homme , tu peux pas m'empécher de regarder !

-T'as de la chance que je puisse pas utiliser la magie Malefoy !

-J'en ai conscience .Et maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas faire mon amazone?Attendre jusqu'à demain ?

-Certainement pas !Maintenant je tente le coup au QG !Répliquais-je en utilisant une nouvelle poignée de poudre de cheminette .

-Je ne suis pas sur . . .

-C'est pour ça que je te demande pas ton avis et au cas ou tu l'oublierais je pourrais parfaitement te re-baillonné !Aprés tout je suis plus a ça prés .Il y a quelqu'un ?Adressais-je poliment au mur de la cuisine du QG qui me faisait face .

-Hermione ma chérie !S'écria une Molly aux yeux rouges .

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?Vous avez pleuré ?

-De bonheur ma chérie , de bonheur !Les garçons sont revenus et c'est grace a toi !Grace a ta lettre .Oh tu veux surement que j'aille les chercher ?!

-Non !Non , Molly c'est gentil mais en vérité je cherche les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore .Je dois leur parler immédiatement et il n'y avait personne dans le bureau de Dumbledore ...

-Ils sont ici ,ils étaient venus acceuillir les enfants et les sermonner aussi un peu .Je vais aller leur dire que tu es là !

-Euh en fait Molly je préférerais que vous leur disiez de me rejoindre où je suis actuellement ,la discution risque d'être longue et cette position n'est pas très agréable .Ajoutais-je sous les ricanements de mon collocataire .

-Très bien je le ferais .Hermione ?Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me parler de ta mission mais tu es bien ?On ne te maltraite pas ?Tu es bien nourrie?Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être seule ,loin de tout le monde ?Tu sais qu'a chaque instant tu peux rentrer si tu veux n'est ce pas ?Tu vas tenir le coup ça fait un mois et demi aujourdh'ui ?! Tu ...

-Je vais bien Molly ,rassurez-vous et puis je ne suis pas seule vous savez .

-Bien ,bien ,je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore ,prends soin de toi ma petite Hermione .

-Aurevoir Molly .

-Incroyable !Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un poser autant de questions a la minute !Et puis quelle mère poule !

-Que veux tu ,certains gens sont dotés de coeurs Malefoy .

-Et d'autres comme toi n'ont même pas de poitrine .Souffle t-il en désignant mon tee-shirt .

-Qu'est ce que ... Malefoy !!

-Heureusement ton postérieur équilibre un peu la balance mais tu sais il y a des sorts pour ça ma douce .

-Je risque ma tête et monsieur me donne des conseils esthétiques !C'est vraiment le moment idéal pauvre crétin décérébré !

-En tant que ton associé il me semble naturel de vouloir t'aider a valoriser ton capital dormant .

-Pourquoi ?!Pourquoi moi ?! Il aurait suffit que je tue avec les somnifères ou bien que je te laisse mourir de faim et de soif sur ta chaise mais il a fallut que je te libére !Merlin pardonnez-moi .

-Et ouais c'est pas facile tout les jours d'avoir une âme , hein ma douce ?

-Hahaha tu vois Serverus et toi qui disait que cette cohabitation ne fonctionnerait jamais !Il lui donne des petits noms !S'exclama gaiement Dumbledore derrière mon dos .

-C'est un Serpentard Albus, il peut parfaitement la tuer en l'embrassant .S'agaça le professeur Rogue .

-Ah non vous vous trompez le seul vrai Serpentard dans cette pièce c'est Granger et même toi elle te dépasse de loin parrain !Figurez vous que ...

-Malefoy ! Tu permets ?! J'aimerais éviter que ...

-Comme tu veux ma douce mais mieux vaut tirer la mandragore d'un coup sec.

-Je ne pense pas que la situation soit comparable a une mandragore !M'exclamais-je ahurie par la comparaison .

-Pourtant il t'arrive d'hurler aussi fort . . .

-Malefoy !! Espéce de !

-Vous comptez nous expliquer de quoi il retourne ou bien nous devons passer la journée devant cette cheminée a attendre que vous aillez finit de vous prendre le bec , encore ?Intervint Rogue .

-Oh , excusez moi professeurs .Asseyez-vous je vous prie , JE vais tout vous expliquer .Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil blanc a droite du grand canapé ou les trois hommes que je redoutais le plus étaient assis .

-Depuis que vous m'avez confié cette mission ma situatuion n'est pas facile ,vraiment pas facile .Comme vous vous en doutez je suis en permanence tendue ,crispée a m'assurer que Malefoy ne me tue pas dans mon sommeil et que moi non plus je ne le tue pas par accident .La vie de tout les jours avec lui ,encore plus dans cette maison isolée est un véritable enfer !Le surveiller ,le supporter ,ne pas le tuer devient plus facile de jours en jours mais ...

-Je vous l'avez dit !Peste Rogue . Ils se détestent trop pour vivre ensemble elle veut tout arréter !

-Non , non ce n'est pas ça !Enfin si mais non .

-Soyez plus explicite Miss Granger et arrétez de torturer vos pauvres doigts ,vous n'êtes pas face a un tribunal mais face a des partenaires .Continuez .M'encourage Dumbledore .

-J'ai commis une erreur ,voila !J'ai commis une énorme erreur de jugement .J'arrivais a gérer la situation jusqu'à votre dernière visite professeur Rogue .Ce jour là tout a déraper .Malefoy a soudainement changé de comportement , il a commencé a me surveiller ,a me coller et a s'assurer que je ne m'enfuyais pas alors j'ai , j'ai . . .

-C'est bon Granger je prends le relai .Intervient Drago présageant probablement l'angoisse m'empécherait bientôt de parler .

-Bien mais soit plus direct Drago s'il te plait nous ne comptons pas passer l'aprés-midi ici a entendre a quel point Miss Granger est incompétente .  
-En fait c'est tout le contraire parrain .Analyse la situation :toi ancien mangemort et espion tu t'entretiens avec ton filleul le présumé repenti et cette discution provoque une surveillance quasi obsessionnelle de Granger au point de guetter a sa porte la nuit .Selon vous a quelles conclusions en est elle venue ?Que j'étais un traitre , evidemment .Elle a donc pris les choses en main .

-Pris les choses en main ?S'inquiéte Dumbledore .

-Oh oui !Et elle a agit d'une façon assez impressionante , comme une vraie petite Serpentard ,pas un seul instant je me suis douté de ce qui m'attendais !

-Viens en au faits Drago je te prie et cesse de complimenter ta collocataire !Tu pourras reprendre tes commentaires plus tard !S'exaspére Rogue .

-J'y viens , j'y viens .Figurez vous que comme nous ne devions utiliser la magie Hermione m'a empoisonnée !S'exclame t-il d'un ton réjoui complétement déplacé venant de ma propre victime .Elle a remplie la nourriture de somnifères et m'a ligoté et baillonné puis elle m'a laissé sur une chaise dans une pièce vide pendant des heures !

-Quoi ?!Mais comment ?!!

-Calme toi Serverus ,il y doit y avoir une explication .

-Que cette fille est dérangée !C'est ça l'unique explication comment peut on être aussi stupide et inconséquente ?!

-Je ne vous permet pas !Réagis-je pour la première fois .J'ai agis d'une façon professionnelle et parfaitement adéquate étant donnée la situation et même si la forme laisse a désirer ,sans magie il aurait été difficile de faire mieux !J'ai neutralisé puis interrogé un possible traitre qui pendant des jours m'a donné des raisons de douter .D'ailleurs il m'a suffit d'une journée pour obtenir la certitude de son innocence et ce sans violence ni magie !Tout est de votre faute !Hurlais-je désormais comme une hystérique en pointant Dumbledore du doigt .Vous m'avez enfermé avec un possible assassin seule dans une maison sans me donner aucune preuve qu'il n'allait pas me tuer puis se retourner contre l'Ordre .Et vous ,vous avez magouillé dans mon dos plutôt que de me confier vos craintes !Adressais-je a Rogue J'ai peut-être perdu les pédales mais vous avez failli a vos devoirs !

Bizarement ma petite crise de folle désespérée avait eu l'air efficace a défaut d'être digne .Mes trois bourreaux restaient assis sur le canapé affichant tous le même visage impassible comme si je ne venais pas de les traiter d'assassins et d'incapables .Le silence était tel que pendant un instant je me suis demandé s'ils avaient peur de moi ou s'ils étaient si déçus qu'aucun mot ne suffisait .

-Fol Oeil sera ravi quand il apprendra ça .Ronchonne Rogue.

-La pauvre Miss Granger va probablement être harcelée pendant des jours afin qu'il n'ignore aucun détail de la scène .

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il aurait fallu lui montrer des extraits d'interrogatoires préventifs .Votre amour pour la vie privée a couté un jour de torture a Drago !

-Oh ,je suis sur qu'elle n'a pas été si dure que ça néanmoins j'ai retenu la leçon Serverus rassure toi .

-Pas si dure que ça c'était quand même pas des vacances !Une journée sans boire , manger , dormir et ligoté !J'ai connu mieux .Ronchonna Drago avec le même air d'enfant faché que son parrain venait d'afficher .

-Une minute .Vous ne me renvoyez pas de l'Ordre ?Vous ne me bannissez pas du monde sorcier ?

-Miss Granger nous n'allons pas vous renvoyer de l'Ordre pour si peu, quant aux bannissement ça ne se fait plus depuis deux ou trois siècles .Cet évenement confirme simplement la nécessité de passer au stade suivant .

-Au stade suivant ?

-Oui ,il est grand temps pour Mr Malefoy et vous de rentrer au QG .

-Vivre au QG ?!Hors de question !Je tiens a la vie !S'exorte mon « associé .

-Rassurez vous Drago ,pour l'instant seuls les membres les plus impliqués seront mis au courant puis selon leurs réactions nous aviseront et déterminerons quand et comment le reste de l'Ordre sera mis au courant .

-Oh c'est sur je devrais être conscient aprés tout ce n'est pas comme si durant le mois que j'avais passé ici j'avais manqué de me faire tuer par des mangemorts puis par ma propre partenaire !Soyez un peu réaliste et osez me dire que Potter ou n'importe qui ne viendra pas me tuer pendant mon sommeil pendant que je serais là-bas .

-Je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'en restant avec nous personne ne te tuera Drago mais je peux t'assurer que si tu rejoins les mangemorts nous te tuerons tôt ou tard .Réplique Dumbledore .Et puis nous ne comptons pas te laisser seul sans garde .En fait en vu des derniers événements il semble judicieux que Miss Granger reste ta protectrice .

-Quoi ?!

Je ne sais pas qui de moi ou de Drago hurla le premier mais une chose est sure , cette nouvelle formidable idée aurait notre peau .


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde me revoila !

Pas poster des vacances mais rouspétez pas j'ai une bonne excuse vu qu'ou j'étais il n'y avait l'électricité qu'un jour sur deux (vive l'afrique )

J'espére que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et de bon examens pour ceux qui en ont eu .

Bon ,je poste vite fait ce chapitre sans blabla supplémentaire a part la réponse aux reviews :

Je fais de gros bisous a : **virginie01** (beaucoup de ptits noms dans ce chapitre je trouve que ça donne un coté mignon a Drago ^^), **elodu92 **,** Lou** (une nouvelle recrue !) ,**hinae san** ,**atchoum 16** , **stormtrooper2** (tiens tu t'es rajouté un 2 !) ,**Ludivine** , **BoBoDiBiDiBou , sophinette34 , magiiyc , hamtaroo** (c'est sur que Fol Oeil ne va plus quitter Hermione !^^) ,**Nefenti , Nini Weasley ,pauline-helo **(comme je l'ai précisé a de nombreuses reprises cette fic n'est pas un slash donc pas de fabuleuse histoire d'amour en hermione et drago du moins pas avant longtemps) , **Aiedail choupette** ,**MiniMagiColours .**

Rappel : ce serait vraiment cool que ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte partent pas comme des voleurs aprés l'avoir lu et laisse une ptite review , aprés tout c'est notre seule récompense

21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21  
21

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et Rogue .Quatre jours de délicieuse routine pour mon patenaire comme pour moi qui redoutions tant ce retour au QG .Il y a de ça un mois j'aurais été ravie de rejoindre mes amis et tous ceux que je n'avais pu voir de l'année scolaire mais avec Malefoy comme valise mon repos semblait encore une fois bien lointain .Surtout que même les membres de l'Ordre les plus élevés avaient eu vraiment beaucoup de mal a tenir le choc de la nouvelle et encore plus de mal a la faire accepter de tous .Malgré le soutient de la famille Weasley a ce projet, Harry et Ron avaient forcément fait des étincelles , au propre comme au figuré puisque l'un deux alla jusqu'à bruler son lit de colère . Les dés étaient jetés ,demain Drago et moi emballerons toutes nos affaires ,qui se résument a deux valises chacun , et rejoindrons le nouveau repère .C'est alors que tout commencera .Je devrais m'assurer ,avec l'aide de mes supérieurs bien sur, que personne n'attaquera Malefoy , je devrais répondre aux questions car il y en aura et surtout je devrais rattraper le coup avec les garçons ce qui ne sera pas de la tarte .Mais je suppose que ça pourrait être pire , je pourrais être a la place de Drago .C'est pourquoi cette journée ,dernière journée dans notre petite bicoque isolée fut de loin la meilleure de toute .

-Allez viens Granger ,on va faire un tour dehors .Me proposa mon partenaire alors que comme a mon habitude je regardais par la fenêtre .

-Je ne suis pas sure ...

-Tu ne peux pas refuser la dernière volonté d'un homme qui va mourir demain .Ironisa t-il .En plus c'est surement la seule opportunité que l'on aura de sortir prendre l'air avant un bout de temps .

-D'accord mais pas longtemps !

-Tout ce que tu voudra ma douce .

L'air frais sur mon visage fut une drole d'impression .Après des mois de captivité le Soleil de fin d'après midi sur ma peau me parut étranger ,comme irréel et une fois encore je priais le ciel pour que toutes ces vacances ne furent qu'un rêve .

-Efface cet air mélancolique de ton visage amour et viens t'assoir dans l'herbe .Je vais finir par croire que tu regrette de ne pas pouvoir me garder pour toi toute seule !

-Toute cette histoire ne s'arrétera donc jamais ?!Pestais-je en m'asseyant sur l'herbe tiède .

-Pas avant notre mort je le crains mais si ça peux te soulager elle ne va pas tarder .

-Comme si ce mois et demi avait pas suffit il va falloir que je joue le bouclier humain maintenant !Et puis qui est ce qui va surveiller mes arrières a moi , hein ?!

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ma jolie ,c'est auprès de tes amis qu'on va il me semble pas chez mes parents .

-Tu ne les connais pas comme je les connais .Molly va me poursuivre partout pour me questionner ,me rassurer ,me gaver de nourriture ;les garçons vont surement bouder de te voir et de me voir avec toi quant aux autres ils vont me regarder avec pitié ou bien me harceler de questions !Et pendant que je répondrais aux questions ,que je repousserais Molly ,que j'éclaircirais les choses avec Harry et Ron il faudra aussi que je m'assure que personne ne te tue dans un couloir vide !Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais .Soufflais-je en m'étalant dans l'herbe de dépit .

-Je voyais pas les choses comme ça pour toi .Je pensais que tu serais ravie .Mais au cas où tu n'arriverais pas a tout faire parfaitement ,ce dont je doute ,merci de donner la priorité a ma vie et de faire ami-ami avec les deux incapables plus tard .

-Mais il faut voir les bon cotés au moins je vais découvrir le nouveau repère !J'espére qu'il sera plus grand que le Square ,le nombre de recrues augmente en permanence et au bout d'un moment ça devient ingérable .

-Tu es complétement tarée ma belle .Soupire mon partenaire en s'étalant dans l'herbe a son tour .On est dans la merde toi et moi et pourtant tu trouves le moyen de chercher des bons cotés .

-Je pourrais hurler ,pleurer ou tout casser mais après il faut réparer et c'est long .

-Ah !De l'humour enfin !J'ai accompli ma mission ,rentrons a la maison il commence a faire nuit et si je me fais attaqué par un lapin on va t'accuser de m'avoir torturé ,encore .Dit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider a me lever .

-Oh une fois au QG ce ne sera plus un probléme mais plutot un gage d'honneur .Tu n'imagines pas a quel point certains seraient heureux que j'ai profité de nos derniers jours ensemble pour te maltraiter !Je m'attend même a ce qu'une ou deux personnes cherchent a me corrompre en me donnant de l'argent pour que je les laisse te faire du mal .Ajoutais-je en me relevant et me dirigeant vers la maison .

-Mais tu ne les laissera pas faire ,tu bien trop irréprochable .

-J'ai précisé te faire du mal et pas te tuer or ma mission est de te garder en vie .Certains membres sont très très riches tu sais .

-Alors voilà je te propose gentillement de te changer les idées et toi tu me menace !Si j'avais su je t'aurais laisser déprimer dans ton fauteuil !La bonté n'apporte vraiment rien dans la vie .

-Je te le fais pas dire Malefoy .

Même si la journée se termina plus gaiement qu'elle commença rien ne put faire fuir ma mélancolie pas même la fabuleuse scène de Drago parlant a la poêle afin de lui demander comment elle marchait ni son emportement lorsque cette mal-élevée refusa de lui répondre .Après un repas très tardif et indigeste voire toxique préparé par mon « associé » il fut temps de boucler les valises .Evidemment sans baguette la tache fut longue et fatiguante en autre a cause des plaintes incessantes de Monsieur l'héritier déshérité .Cependant rien ne fut pire que la nuit précédent le départ ,comparé a cela les nuits entassé dans les chambres miteuses du Square semblent bien douces .Il me fut impossible de fermer l'oeil de toute la nuit et les ronflements de la chambre voisine ne rendirent que plus insupportable l'attente du sommeil qui ne vint finalement pas .D'ailleurs le visage que j'affichais a 8 heure du matin aprés des heures de combat contre mon lit me confirmérent l'idée que je ne n'étais pas du matin .Heureusement en plus des livres Merlin eu la bonne idée d'inventer le café !Et quelques tasses d'un café si fort qu'un Troll ne l'aurait pas bu me permirent de passer du stade « sérieusement effrayante » a « a passé une mauvaise nuit » .Cependant aucun café n'était assez fort pour qu'en se levant Malefoy ne me sorte pas :

-Oula !T'as une tête affreuse !La moquette s'est attaquée a toi pendant la nuit ?

-Nuit blanche , huit cafés .Au bout d'un moment j'ai sérieusement eu envie de t'étouffer pour arréter tes ronflements .Comment tu fais pour être aussi agaçant même dans ton sommeil ?

-C'est inné je suppose .Il est neuf heure et ils sont toujours pas là ?C'est étrange ,avec un peu de chance ils ont oubliés quel jour on est .

-Insinueriez-vous que nous je suis vieux a ce point Mr Malefoy ?Demanda Dumbledore en pénétrant dans la cuisine suivit de près par un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas .

-Loin de moi cette idée Monsieur ,le dernier espoir du condamné rien de plus .

-Hermione ,Drago je vous présente Stew qui nous accompagnera pendant notre voyage .Maintenant éloignez de vos visages ces airs dramatiques !Vous allez rejoindre tout les membres et vous pourrez a nouveau utiliser la magie .Ce jour est un jour de fête !D'ailleurs où sont vos baguettes ?Elles vous seront utiles pour le voyage .

-Oh , je les avait dissimulé dans la bouche d'aeration ici .Un instant .Dis-je en montant sur une chaise pour descendre nos deux baguettes .

Le contact de ma peau avec le bois bien que frais de ma vieille baguette répandit un frisson corps .Je me sentais puissante a nouveau ,avec ce morceau de bois magique je pouvais tout faire et tout surmonter .Ennivrée par cette impression je n'accordais plus d'attention a la discution .

-Le voyage nous prendra une bonne partie de la journée nous ferions mieux de partir sans tarder .Nous transplanerons d'abord a LittleRock ou nous prendrons un bus jusqu'à Shinton et de là nous aurons quelques heures de marches jusqu'à la maison .

-Nous ne nous rendons pas chez Claire ?S'étonna l'auror .

-Par mesure de sécurité pour elle comme pour nous Maugrey m'a conseillé de venir par les bois et comme ils sont jeunes quelques heures de marches ne seront pas trop pénibles pour eux .Maintenant il est l'heure ,partons .Hermione ,Drago nous vous avons pris des capes de voyage a capuche nous n'étions pas sur que vous en ayez ,la discrétion est de rigueur des hommes doivent être a votre recherche partout en Grande Bretagne .

LittleRock été une petite ville qui portait incroyablement bien son nom .Minuscule et grise ,recouverte d'une bruine incompréhensible en plein mois d'Aout cette ville ressemblait a un repère de damnés et de détraqueurs .Quelques groupes identiques au notre étaient dispersé dans ce qui devait être la place principale ,ronde et garnie de petits magasins et bars .En tout une vingtaine de personnes encapées et encapuchonnées ,visages tournés vers le sol ;trois bars insalubres ;un restaurant peu acceuillant et quatre magasins miniscules .Mais le plus incongru été le grand panneau composé d'une carte et de lignes d'horaires installé toute a la droite de la place et semblant aussi haut que les magasins .Comme semblait être la coutûme ici nous nous regroupâmes en cercle et réunissâmes nos quatre valises en plus des deux sacs que Stew et Dumbledore portait au dos .

-Cet endroit me fiche des frissons .Commentais-je .Qu'est ce que c'est que cette bruine en Aout ?!

-Ca pue le trafic et la magie noire .Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?Cet endroit est un vrai coupe gorge .

-Ici personne ne nous observera ni ne posera de questions .Nous devons eviter que la fréquentation sorcière soit trop importante près du QG ,tout les transplanements sont surveillés ,les transports sont donc devenus obligés pour écarter les soupçons .Expliqua Stew .C'est long désagréable et risqué mais l'on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre ce fabuleux repère .Le manoir Sorrow vaut bien quelques heures de transport .

-Le quoi ?! S'exclama Drago comme émerveillé .

-Vous avez bien entendu Mr Malefoy ,le légendaire Manoir Sorrow a été humblement mis a la disposition de l'Ordre par ses propriétaires .Précisa Dumbledore .

-Le quoi ?M'interrogeais-je .

-Impossible !Miss je sais tout ne connait pas l'histoire du Manoir Sorrow !Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas très connue en dehors des sang-pur .C'est une histoire ,que je croyais être un mythe, que l'on raconte aux enfants sang-pur et aux plus grands aussi afin de leur faire accepter le mariage arrangé .Il y a des siècles de ça vivait la très ancienne et noble famille Sorrow ;Andreus Sorrow le père ,Felicia Sorrow la mère et Amric Sorrow leur fils unique .Cette famille avait pour spécificité leur manoir .Le Manoir Sorrow est très ancien presque autant que Poudlard et tout comme l'école de magie il bénéficie d'enchantements de protection incroyables ,en autre le Manoir est invisible a toute personne ignorant sa présence mais il est également impossible d'y transplaner ,de le placer sur une carte ou de le détruire .Mais a l'approche de ses dix huit ans Amric le fils refusait toutes les prétendantes sang-pur du pays et également de toute l'Europe estimant qu'aucune n'était digne de porter son nom et son héritage .Ainsi lors de ses quarante ans les parents d'Amric décédèrent tout deux alors que celui-ci n'était toujours pas marié .Finalement Amric se replia sur lui-même ,refusant d'aller aux soirées de la bonne société repoussant toute invitation .Un jour on n'entendit plus du tout parler de lui et on supposa qu'il été mort seul dans son château invisible que personne ne trouverait jamais .C'est le genre de conte que l'on raconte aux enfants dès le plus jeune age pour être sur qu'ils ne contestent pas le choix du mariage .

-C'est horrible .Commentais-je

-Bien sur l'histoire a été modifiée et sortie de son contexte .Au début du 17éme siécle où cette histoire se déroula une vague d'addiction a la magie noire se répandit dans la haute société sorcière .Beaucoup de familles perdirent des proches ,certaines personnes devaient être internés d'autres se consummaient de l'intérieur ou encore tuaient a l'aveugle sans aucun contrôle de leur magie .La grande crainte d'Amric ,du moins selon sa descendante était que son épouse ait trempée trop longtemps dans la magie noire et les tuent tous anéantissant le nom des Sorrow .

-Ils ont donc survécut dans l'ombre tout ce temps ?S'étonna Drago .

-Et oui mais non sans précautions .Ils ne quittent que rarement le domaine pour faire quelques achats -qu'ils effectuent bien sur sous un faux nom- et aucun de leurs enfants n'est jamais allé a Poudlard ,ils les éduquent eux-même .

-Mais comment ont ils fait pour pérpétuer la lignée ?Ils ne doivent pas voir beaucoup de monde .

-En réalité ils sortent régulièrement et voyagent aussi parfois .Mais vous aurez tout le temps de leur poser plus de questions une fois arrivés ,notre car est là nous ferions mieux d'y aller .

En effet durant notre conversation un enorme engin gris a l'air des plus improbable s'été garé sur la place dans un silence étonnant venant d'une telle vieillerie .Mais dans le monde de la magie il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences et je fut donc a peine surprise en découvrant l'immense intérieur de ce car aux airs plus luxueux que la première classe d'un train . Partout des sièges tapissés rouge bordeaux encadrés des tables de bois noble . Même les fenêtres ,grises et sales de l'extérieur étaient devenues claires et deux fois plus grandes .La plupart des groupes s'étaient installés sur des tables pour quatre tandis que les voyageurs solitaires prenaient une table pour deux a eux seuls en affichant leur éternel regard baissé . Stew nous dégotta une table au fond ou nous nous installèrent pour quatre heure d'ennui .Le sac de Dumbledore se revela contenir des sandwichs dont la taille impressionnante nous assura que c'était bien Molly qui les avait préparés et une demi-heure a peine après le déjeuner nous descendimes du car pour arriver ... dans la foret !

-Je suppose que la marche commence ici .Commentais-je avec d'un ton dubitatif .

-En effet pour deux ou trois heures tout au plus .Tenta de nous rassurer Dumbledore .

Si deux ou trois heures semble rapide dit comme ça ,dans une foret humide remplie de ronces et avec un Drago ronchon ça tourne très vite au cauchemar .Particulièrement quand celui-ci se met a énoncer toutes les choses qu'il préférerait faire au lieu de marcher en commençant par le plus déplésant .

-... Serrer la main d'un Troll .Manger au Chaudron baveur .Renifler une crotte d'Hypogriffe .Embrasser Goyle .Passer une soirée seul avec Pansy .

-La ferme !!!Je te jures que si tu prononces un mot de plus je prend ta langue et je la donne a manger aux corbeaux !Hurlais-je .

-Merci Hermione j'ai cru qu'il ne s'arréterait jamais !M'adressa Stew .

-Un peu de calmes les enfants nous y sommes presque .

Je ne dirais pas que c'était la soizante troisiéme fois qu'il ne le disait car bizarrément je me doute que vous le savez cependant pour une fois il ne mentait pas .La preuve environ trois minutes après je restais le souffle coupé devant un immense manoir entouré d'un tapis de fleurs rouges .

-Hermione ,Drago bienvenue au nouveau repère !

0

o

0

On part sans la petite review a l'auteuse !


	22. Chapter 22

-Ca c'est du répère !Siffla Malefoy .J'en ai rarement vu d'aussi grand en dehors de Poudlard .On risque pas de se sentir a l'étroit !

-C'est sur qu'avec ses 112 chambres et 36 salles de reception ça fait grand mais le problème c'est que l'on s'y perd très vite .En fait seule la partie principale est utilisée pour l'instant ,les ailes sont fermées et la famille Sorrow ne les utilise quasiment jamais ,du moins plus depuis 1876 date a laquelle fut organisé le dernier évenement mondain ,le mariage d'une cousine Sorrow .Nous informa Stew .

-Waw !Impressionant j'ai l'impression de voir double .Deux je-sais-tout pour le prix d'un !On vient de trouver ton jumeau caché ma puce .

-Mr Malefoy .Gronda Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers l'immense porte en bois rouge .

-Je sais que tu es mentalement diminué Malefoy mais comme tu a du le remarquer Stew a au moins 20 ans tandis que je n'en ai que 17 et de plus tu ferais bien d'arréter les petits noms a moins que tu ne préfére une mort rapide de la part de Ron et Harry .

-Il est dix-sept heure ,tout le monde doit être en mission journalière j'espère qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour nous ouvrir je n'ai pas de clès .Lança joyeusement le plus grand sorcier au monde tout en frappant .

Malefoy se retint de faire un commentaire mais je lu dans son regard que tout comme moi il serait sur ses gardes et ne se fieraitpas a un grand chef qui oublie les clès du QG .Heureusement dès le premier coup frappé a la porte un hurlement strident de femme raisonna dans la maison et une femme de presque deux mètres a la chevelure blonde platine se jeta a mon cou .

-Vous êtes enfin arrivès !Oh Hermione les garçons étaient vraiment horribles sans toi !On aurait dit deux petites répliques de Rogue ,c'était terrible !

-Euh ,c'est gentil mais vous êtes qui ?Demandais-je une fois ma liberté physique retrouvée .

-Oh j'oubliais ,regarde je me suis faite en Malefoy !Gloussa une voix que je reconnu enfin .

-Thonk !C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis il y a une ressemblance ,c'est exactement le même petit nez arrogant !M'émerveillais-je en ignorant l'expression outrée de mon partenaire .

-Bien nous allons peut-être rentrer maintenant .Proposa Dumbledore .Rassurez moi ma chère votre mission du jour a bien été effectuée n'est ce pas ?Car il me semble que vous êtes de retour bien tôt .

-Ais-je déjà échoué ?Il ne faut pas des heures pour obtenir quelques informations de la part d'un mangemort soul .En plus ce bar est un véritable taudis ,il est tellement rempli de magie noire qu'il me donne toujours des frissons alors je ne me suis pas éternisée .

En pénétrant dans le manoir je dus m'arréter tant j'eus le souffle coupé .L'entrée était absolument époustouflante .La première chose que l'on voyait en arrivant était les deux sublimes escaliers l'un a l'extrémité gauche longeant le mur en un magnifique arrondi et un autre identique contre le mur droit .Ces deux escaliers montaient jusqu'à une immense mezzanine donnant sur le premier étage et d'où nous étions nous pouvions deviner que le rez de chaussé lui aussi était immense . Il me suffit d'un regard a Malefoy pour être sure que cette fois il ne trouverait rien a dire contre ce château .

-Bien comme il est tard et que nous avons perdu pas mal de temps il va falloir faire vite ,tout le monde sera rentré d'ici quelques heures .Tout d'abord Stewart va vous guider jusqu'à vos appartements et vous aider a vous installer pendant que Thonk me fera son rapport puis vous nous rejoindrez dans mon bureau afin que nous nous accordions quant au déroulement de ces prochains jours .Maintenant en route !Aboya joyeusement notre directeur .

Comme Stew l'avait dit cette maison ce révéla être un véritable labyrinthe .Nous montâmes d'abords au premier étage puis nous primes trois couloirs jusqu'à un second étage qui nous mena dans une suite de couloirs .Nous aurions pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures lorsque notre guide s'arréta enfin devant une porte couleur perle satinée avec de magnifiques reflets saumons .

-Nous sommes arrivés .Nous informa Stew .Voici vos appartements !

Le terme appartement n'était pas en l'occurence une métaphore puisque la porte révéla cacher un vértitable petit appartement !Il était composé d'une entrée coquette dotée d'une console en bois noble absolument divine qui donnait sur un petit salon de lecture a sa droite .En réalité tout l'appartement semblait partir a droite puisque a la droite du salon se trouvait une salle a manger adjacente a la cuisine elle aussi sur sa droite !De première vue l'appartement était construit dans un étrange grand L , seules deux portes entre le salon et la salle a manger laissaient présumer le contraire .

-L'architecte de ce manoir était une personne très vaniteuse ,tel que peu de Serpentard peuvent se vanter d'être .Indiqua Stew sous les airs choqués de mon partenaire .Son nom était Léopold Lacite ,d'initiale L.L et il marqua le manoir entier de pièces et couloirs en forme de L .Votre appartement était il y a des siècles le lieu dans lequel les femmes se recluaient après la couche .Continua Stew .

-Après la couche ?Tu veux dire qu'elles se cachaient dans ce coin reclu du chateau parce qu'elles venaient d'avoir un enfant ?L'interrogeais-je .

-Exactement .Après tout quel noble accepterait la compagnie d'une épouse faible et blafarde ou d'un môme pleurnicheur ?Inronisa Stew .Mais je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi je vous dis ça .Dit il en nous indiquant les portes .

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps .

-C'est une blague !Hurla mon associé .Une chambre !Une chambre !Il ne comptent quand même pas sérieusement nous faire dormir dans le même lit !Mais il a complétement déraillé le vieux fou ou quoi ?!

-Redescend Malefoy il y a une porte la-bas dans le salon

-Tu veux dire cele avec « salle de bain » gravée dessus ?Raille ce crétin .Il n'y a qu'une chambre !Une chambre !

Visiblement excédé par les cris hystériques du Serpentard ,Stew se décida a ouvrir la dernière porte encore inconnue , la porte bleue de la chambre que nous pensions être un placard ou un dressing quelconque .

-Voici ta chambre Malefoy alors arrétes de t'exciter tu veux , tu me donnes mal aux oreilles a force .

-Ma chambre ?! Ce placard ?! Hors de question que je dormes là dedans !

-Ce n'est pas un placard mais la chambre du chérubin de la famille et puis regardes a l'intérieur avant de t'époumoner , encore .

-Pff « chérubin » , il peut pas dire bébé comme tout le monde .Râla t-il .Bon , voyons voir cette chambre . . .

Chambre n'était définitivement pas le mot adapté pour décrire cet endroit .Jamais de ma vie je n'avais quelque chose d'aussi clinquant et scintillant .Comparé a ça ma chambre faite de nacre n'était que de la pacotille voire inexistante .Pour faire simple , la pièce ressemblait a l'intérieur d'un coffre au trésor !Des lambris en bois ancien montaient jusqu'à la moitié des murs où commencait le papier en fils d'or le tout accompagné de mobilier lourd en bois noble .En un mot :ignoble !

-J'adoooooore !Cria mon partenaire .Enfin une chambre adaptée a mon rang et a ma personnalité .

-Sur ce point je suis tout a fait d'accord , ignoble et ridicule , la chambre parfaite pour toi Malefoy .Persiflais-je .

-Oh ne sois pas jalouse ma belle ,je sais que tu es triste parce qu'on ne dort pas ensemble mais si tu es sage je viendrais te rejoindre dans ton lit ce soir ;

-Fais ça que j'ai enfin une bonne raison de te tuer !

-Hum , de toute façon ça ne sera pas possible .Intervint Stew .Cet appartement va se transformer en véritable coffre fort ,il va devenir impénétrable . La nuit des systémes de sécurité spécifiques se mettront en place autour de Malefoy et ni lui ni personne ne pourront les désactiver .Mais je ne vous raconte pas tout Dumbledore s'en chargera tout a l'heure .

-Génial ,en gros je suis encore plus en prison que chez Granger sauf que cette fois la prison est mille fois plus grande et qu'il y a pas de télé , bon je vois qu'une façon de s'occuper , Granger il va falloir que t'enléves tes vétements .

-Profites-en pendant que Ron et tout les membres ne sont pas encore là parce que je peux t'assurer que la prochaine fois qu'un truc du genre sortira de ta bouche tu n'auras plus de dents la minute d'après et n'oublies pas que j'ai récupéré ma baguette .

-Oh mais c'est fabuleux tu vas enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux , enfin si on peut les appeler comme ça . . .

-D'accord , maintenant je comprend comment une sorcière intelligente comme toi Hermione a pu perdre les pédales et baillonner ce type pour le torturer . Indiqua Stew .

-Merci , mais torturer est un bien grand mot , les seuls bleus qu'il a eut sont ceux qu'il s'est fait lui-même en tombant dans l'escalier .

-Eh !Si je suis tombé dans l'escalier c'est uniquement parce que tu m'avais drogué !Ces somniféres ne sont pas arrivés tout seuls dans la nourriture que je sache ?!

-C'est vrai , j'ai eu vraiment du mal a les écraser la prochaine fois j'en achéterais en poudre directement .

-La prochaine fois ?!S'époumona ma « victime »

-Bon , je propose que vous posiez vos affaires et qu'on aille rejoindre Dumbledore , les autres ne vont pas tarder a rentrer .

Nous nous mîmes donc en route vers le bureau de Dumbledore .Celui-ci est au premier étage donc seulement un étage sous notre appartement mais je chronométrais a ma montre plus de 12 minutes pour y aller !Ce qui en cas de problème ou d'urgence ,puisque je garde quand même un fils de mangemort prometteur recherché par sa famille, est énorme !Mes derniers soupçons de confiance envers l'Ordre s'évanouirent donc avant même notre entretien avec le Grand Manitou .

-Bien , entrez mes amis .Maintenant que vous êtes installés parlons des modalités de votre séjour ici .Les régles au Manoir sont très précises et immuables alors je vous prie de les connaître: réunion d'information a 9h , départ de tout les membres vers leur mission journaliére a 13h puis débriefing a 20h avec séance de rattrapage a minuit pour ceux qui rentrent plus tard .Les diners , petit déjeuners et déjeuners pour les quelques membres restant au Manoir a midi ont tous lieu dans la salle de réception du rez de chaussé et sont servis par les elfes de maison . Bien entendu puisque vous êtes déjà chargé de la protection de Mr Malefoy vous n'aurez pas a effectuer de missions a l'extérieur .Par contre vos journées seront tout de même chargé car outre le protéger contre certains membres impulsifs Severus et moi avons décidez que vous tiendrez une sorte d'archives de toutes les connaissances de Mr Malefoy sur le milieu qui fut le sien , noms de mangemorts ,lieux , sorts favoris je pense que vous vous en chargerez très bien Miss Granger .Oh et il se pourrait également que nous vous marrions a un mangemort mais cette idée n'est pas encore finalisée .


	23. Chapter 23

Désolé , désolé , désolé !

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard et je sais que c'est pas sympa mais maintenant que je suis installée dans ma nouvelle ville et dans ma nouvelle vie je vais faire des efforts et me remettre sérieusement a l'écriture de cette fic promis !

Pas de rapprochement majeur dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra dans les prochains promis !

Ba dis donc ça en fait des promesses ! ^^

Je fais plein plein de bisous a tout les reviewers auxquels je ne répondrais pas aujourd'hui mais la prochaine fois !

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre . . .

23

23

23

23

23

23

23

23

23

23

23

23

_Les diners , petit déjeuners et déjeuners pour les quelques membres restant au Manoir a midi ont tous lieu dans la salle de réception du rez de chaussé et sont servis par les elfes de maison . Bien entendu puisque vous êtes déjà chargé de la protection de Mr Malefoy vous n'aurez pas a effectuer de missions a l'extérieur .Par contre vos journées seront tout de même chargé car outre le protéger contre certains membres impulsifs Severus et moi avons décidez que vous tiendrez une sorte d'archives de toutes les connaissances de Mr Malefoy sur le milieu qui fut le sien , noms de mangemorts ,lieux , sorts favoris je pense que vous vous en chargerez très bien Miss Granger .Oh et il se pourrait également que nous vous marrions a un mangemort mais cette idée n'est pas encore finalisée ._

-Dis Harry , tu crois qu'elle est nous entend ?

-Bien sur qu'elle nous entend elle a les yeux ouverts Ron !

-Mais ça fait des heures qu'elle est comme ça , c'est pas normal ?!

-Non Ron ce n'est pas normal, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça un état de choc !

-Tout de même il exagére Papi Dumbly , lui annoncer ça comme ça aprés des heures de marches et des semaines coincées avec la fouine c'était pas très malin .

-Il perd la boule le vieux .

-Harry ! Ne parle pas comme ça de Lui !

-C'est la vérité Ron , l'autre jour il a voulu que j'aille épier Malefoy senior ! Moi !On peut pas dire que je passe inaperçu pourtant . . . Pauvre Hermione ,regarde la les yeux grands ouverts mais complétement vide .Au fait ,qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait de la fouine ?Ce serait l'occasion de . . .

-N'y penses pas elle est avec son parrain d'amour , il fait du baby sitting en attendant que sa fiancée se réveille .

-Ne dis pas ça devant Hermione si elle comprend que c'est Rogue son fiancé elle va encore péter un cable .

-Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooogue ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Il y a des mots qui peuvent reveiller les morts .Dans mon cas apprendre que mon fiancé mangemort était Rogue me réveilla mais aussi probablement tout le château tant mon cri fut strident . Il me suffit 3 secondes pour planter mes deux meilleurs amis dans ma chambre et me jeter dans les inombrables couloirs et escaliers a la recherche du vieux débris .Chose auquelle je n'avais pas pensé : ce château est un vrai labyrinthe et en pleine nuit il devient impossible de se repérer ;alors aprés une demi-heure a errer dans le noir ma colére était enfin retombée quand Lupin finit par me trouver .

-Hermione ! Enfin !On avait peur que tu aies quitté le château , sans la carte des maraudeurs je n'aurais jamais pu te trouver et tu serais probablement morte de faim dans ses couloirs .Me dit-il goguenard.

-Conduisez moi a Dumbledore Remus .

-Hermione , tout va bien tu es en sécurité ici alors calme toi .

-Je suis très calme Remus , maintenant conduis moi a Dumbledore .

Et c'est vrai j'étais très calme er je le suis restée face a Dumbledore .

-Hermione ,ecoutez ....Commença t-il a me dire .

-Taisez vous ! C'est vous qui allez m'ecouter .Que les choses soient claires je ne vais pas épouser qui que ce soit , je ne vais pas non plus être enfermée chaque soir dans ma propre chambre par « mesure de sécurité » et je ne vais pas me faire dicter ma conduite par n'importe quel membre de l'organisation .Je suis Hermione Granger une des sorcière les plus douées de grande Bretagne et si je décide que s'en est trop , que ce que vous demandez est stupide ou que vous me manquez de respect a nouveau en me prenant pour votre objet je partirais .Je partirais en prenant mes parents et je vous laisserais perdre la guerre tout seuls .Maintenant je vais retourner dans ma chambre veiller sur Malefoy et commencer ma nouvelle mission d'archivage mais si cette nuit je me rend compte que je ne peux pas quitter ma chambre vous ne me reverrez pas demain .Sur ce bonne soirée .

Mettre les choses au clair c'est important et en plus efficace !Moi , Hermione Granger je vais donc mettre les choses au point avec toutes les personnes qui me créent des soucis et ce sans épargner qui que ce soit .

-Je suppose que tu veux que je te racompagne .Me proposa Lupin .

-Je suis une grande fille Remus , je vais avoir 18 ans , j'ai combattu le mage noir a 12 et je suis sortie avec un sportif international a 16 alors ne me prend pas pour un bébé s'il te plait .

-Je voulais juste ...

-Me materner , oui je sais mais ton coté mère louve te vas très mal .

Bon , d'accord c'était méchant et injustifié mais il plaisantait en disant que j'aurais pu mourir de faim en errant dans les couloirs !Et en plus j'ai vraiment faim .

Heureusement quand je suis revenue dans ma chambre les garçons étaient partis probablement chassés par la présence de Rogue qui disparu aussitôt que je franchis la porte nacrée menant a ma chambre , seul Malefoy le teint presque plus pâle qu'a l'ordinaire resta la , a l'embrasure de sa propre chambre , adossé contre la porte bleue .

-Les choses sont mal barrées pour nous deux hein ? Me demanda t-il .

-Pour toi oui ,ne me met pas dans le même sac que toi Malefoy .Je ne vais pas épouser Rogue , je reste la parce que je l'ai décidé mais a tout moment JE peux partir ce qui n'est pas ton cas .Tu es le petit objet de l'organisation quand ils en auront fini avec toi si tu es encore en vie ce sont les tiens qui se chargeront de terminer le boulot .Toi et moi nous ne serons jamais ni dans le même camp ni dans le même sac Malefoy .

-Très bien .Tu as eu des emotions aujourd'hui alors je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit et ignorer que c'est ce que tu penses réellement .Sur ce je vais me coucher , bonne nuit Granger .

Granger , trois semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas appellé comme ç je ne compte pas !Mais pour avoir déclenché le regard sombre a la mangemort j'ai vraiment du le pousser a bout .Je retire les mises au point ce n'est pas bon , pas bon du tout .Bon , demain est un autre jour !Esperons qu'il soit plus calme . . .

-Granger !Graaaaanger !

-Malefoy , il fait encore nuit , dors !

-Je dois me rendre dans la salle de bain enléve ce satané sortilége !

-Tu iras te repoudrer plus tard Malefoy parce que la JE DORS !Hurlais-je en collant l'oreiller contre mes oreilles .

-Sa hurge granger alors prend ta saleté de baguette et enléve ce maudit sort !

Un tour de baguette et trois minutes plus tard je me retrouvais seule dans le petit salon face a un Malefoy fulminant .

-Il est 6 heure du matin !Tu m'as réveillé a 6 heure du matin Malefoy !Je te hais !

-Enfin un point sur lequel on est d'accord !Tu m'as enfermé dans ma chambre comme un chien et je dois te supplier pour pouvoir répondre a mes besoins naturels moi Drago Malefoy héritier de ...

-Oulala commence pas un trip mégalo !Pas a 6 heure du matin !

-Tu préféres peut-être qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier ?Me sort-il narquois .

-Oh je sais que tu adorerais faire tes petits commentaires sournois et je suppose que sa rendrais probablement ta situatuion ici moins pathétique et plus supportable mais comme tu n'es qu'un être minable et insignifiant je ne vais pas te donner cette chance .

-Même si vos fiancailles sont retardées je peux quand même t'appeler Tatie Hermy ,a moins que tu préféres marraine ?C'est toi qui vois . . .

-Merlin faîtes le taire !

-Granger !

-Malefoy ferme la !

-Granger !Ton sort de detection !Il y a des intrus !

Comme toujours Malefoy avait retenu toute mon attention et j'ai donc du mettre prêt de deux minutes avant de remarquer la lueur bleue scintillant au dessus de ma baguette , baguette posée sur la table basse et sur laquelle je me jeta .

-Je ne vois personne , je ne vois personne .Répèta Malefoy a voix basse .

-Prends ta baguette et vas dans ta chambre .

-Je ne vais pas aller me cacher , je ne vais pas . . .

-Ecoutes moi , tu es trop précieux pour l'Ordre alors prends ta baguette et cours !

Malefoy courut , j'eus le temps de lancer le sort de protection informulé qui le portegerais mais les ennemis étaient toujours invisibles , là dans le salon a mes cotés .Je pouvais sentir leur présence , ils étaient plusieurs au moins trois peut-être quatre , ils se rapprochaient je n'avais plus le choix .Mon premier sort ricocha dans le vide ainis que tout ceux que je lançais tandis que les leurs me submergeaient de toute part , j'étais dépassée , je n'avais plus le choix .

-Distorsia !!!

Mon cri résonna dans la piéce suivi du bruit de corps tombants lourdement .Ces corps apparurent lentement tandis que le sortilége de divulagation s'évanouissait .Ces corps je les connaissait .Il s'agissait de Remus , Rogue et Maugrey tout trois a terre , les membres déboités , les visages livides et a mon tour je m'écroulais au sol .


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre !Il est un peu court mais c'est un chapitre de transition important et une fois cette étape passé je vais enfin pouvoir écrire plus librement ! ^^

Je suis désolée d'être toujours aussi longue a poster mais entre les cours , les exams et la vie c'est dur de trouver du temps pour écrire . . .

Comme la dernière je n'avais pas fait de réponse aux reviews cette fois ci je la fait aussi pour ceux du chapitre dernier alors ça va peut-être être un peu long ^^

Je fais de gros poutoux a : **Leslie , ChloeDavis , coco , mégane , josiane442 , Virginie01 ,yumeri , Atchoum16 ,BoBiDiBaBiDiBou (moi aussi j'adore cendrillon mais ton pseudo c'est vraiment long a recopier ^^) ,Miss Black (oui le nom a évolué c'est pas toi ! ;) ,pauline-helo ,I'm Soo Special ,Ciirce (les rapprochements vont arriver deséspére pas !) ,kageroprincesse ,stormtrooper2 (tiens ia un deux maintenant ! ^^) ,Isa-Mikado (pas la peine de tuer pour le prochain chapitre je sais que vous faire poireauter un mois et déja assez cruel ^^) , Voldinette , MiaSa (ma fic date de 2007 et compte 24 chapitres , je poste environ tout les mois ou plus et je répond toujours aux review dans le chapitre suivant ^^) ,elodu92 , lol (désolée si l'image du couple Hermy/Rogue t'as choqué , je le ferais plus promis ^^) , l'haricot rouge (t'inquiétes je reléverais pas pour ton pseudo ;) , Aiedail Choupette (mais tout les commentaires font plaisir ! ^^) , stormtrooper2 (qu'est ce que tu crois elle est super baléze Hermy ^^) , ChloeDavis .**

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

24

Mon pire cauchemar. Je vivais mon pire cauchemar. Le bruit des os se brisant raisonnait à l'infini dans ma tête et je revivais la scène encore et encore ,toujours plantée dans ce salon, debout face a ces corps sans connaissance. Des personnes commencèrent a envahir la pièce ,ils bougeaient tous dans tout les sens et semblaient ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'arriver ,j'avais brisé des hommes ,j'avais brisé mes propres alliés ,j'étais un monstre .Ils semblaient tout comprendre mais moi je ne comprenais rien. Quelqu'un me prit et m'emmena vers Malefoy pour que je le libère de sa protection puis on m'emmena dans une salle ,sur un lit près des corps livides et difformes que j'avais littéralement déboité .Je ne comprenais toujours pas .Thonk vint me voir et commença a me parler .

-Je suis navrée Hermione .Ils remettaient en doute tes capacités a protéger Malefoy alors Harry et Ron ont eu cette idée de test pour leur prouver a tous que tu battrais les meilleurs d'entre nous .Mais ne t'inquiète pas ils sont tout les trois en vie .Par contre ma belle on ignore le sort que tu leur a lancé donc on ne sait pas encore comment les soigner , quel est le sort que tu a utilisé ?Me demanda t-elle très calmement , comme si elle parlait a un enfant .

-C'est le sort Distorsia ,un sort ancien de magie ancienne qui consiste a tordre les membres a en déboiter les os. Cela permet d'immobiliser définitivement l'ennemi .Récitais-je d'une voix qui s'emplissait de sanglots .J'ai déboité leurs membres et la douleur a été telle qu'ils ont perdu connaissance !

-Ça va aller Hermione ,ce n'est pas grave .On avait juste peur que ce soit de la magie noire .Ils vont s'en sortir avec quelques potions , ne t'inquiètes pas ils ont connu pire .

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'infligez toutes ces épreuves ?Demandais-je a Dumbledore qui nous rejoignit .

-Hermione , nous devions prendre des précautions ,nous .

-Passer l'été seule avec mon pire ennemi , un possible mangemort puis me demander d'épouser un véritable mangemort de 40 ans et maintenant m'attaquer !Vous avez perdu la tête !Vous êtes tous devenus fous !

-Miss Granger je sais que les derniers évènements ont été très éprouvants mais ils étaient nécessaires a l'Ordre , vous avez fait ça pour le bien du monde sorcier !

-Non .Non , je ne l'ai pas fait pour le monde sorcier , je l'ai fait pour vous .Toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu , vécues , que j'ai faites je les ai faites pour vous !Et en récompense j'ai le droit a quoi ?!Des épreuves ?!S'en est trop !C'est fini , fini !

-Hermione qu'est ce que tu racontes ?Intervint Harry du fond de la salle .Tu fais partie de l'Ordre , tu es du coté du bien , tu dois te battre a nos cotés !

-Je ne dois rien a personne !J'ai donné Harry , j'ai donné au monde sorcier bien plus que je ne recevrais jamais !Je quittes l'Ordre .

Cette phrase ,cette sentence je l'ai prononcé il y a des jours mais elle résonne encore en moi .J'ai fait chemin inverse , quitté le Manoir ,suis retourné dans la forêt et ai repris le bus comme si ces quelques jours , ce château n'avaient jamais existé .Mais une fois assise dans le bus une vérité m'a envahie :je n'avais nul part ou aller .Ma maison avait été dévasté par Voldemort il y a des semaines ,le chemin de traverse avait été fermé avec l'invasion du Mal et chaque endroit que je connaissais Harry et Ron pourraient m'y retrouver .Je finis donc dans Londres ,le Londres moldu que je revis probablement pour la dernière fois .Des crânes verts de fumée flottaient au dessus de nombreuses maisons et d'autres avaient simplement leurs portes ouvertes et leurs fenêtres cassées signe que plus personne n'y reviendrait plus .Quand la nuit tomba des cris retentirent dans les rues .Des cris qui me glacèrent de terreur et me poussèrent a rentrer me cacher dans la première maison abandonnée que je trouvais .

Malgré mes sorts de dissimulation et de protection je passa la pire nuit de ma vie et du me résoudre a quitter Londres dès le lendemain .Mais cette résolution n'améliora pas ma situation , au contraire .Se rendre dans le monde sorcier étant trop risqué je du prendre un bus moldu mais je ne fus pas la seule sorcière a monter dans ce bus . En effet après quelques arrêts des sorciers que je reconnus tout de suite comme des mangemorts montèrent a bord de ce même bus .Ma première envie fut de fuir immédiatement , j'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient tuer tout les passagers ou les torturer histoire de rendre sa plus drôle mais ils n'en firent rien .Après avoir dévisagé tout les passagers du bus , moi et mon visage d'emprunt du jour compris, ils se rendirent calmement au fond pour s'assoir .Ils devaient probablement être envoyés en repérage pour chercher les visages connus de la rébellion ou pour maintenir la population moldue sous surveillance mais le trajet jusqu'à Oxford me fut si difficile que je quittais le bus environ une heure après leur montée .

Je me retrouvais cette fois dans un minuscule village perdu ou a peine arrivée les habitants m'adressèrent des regards noirs de méfiance ,cachés derrière leurs rideaux .Je ne pouvais rester dans ce village perdu ou tout le monde me démasquerait bien trop vite , je me remis donc en route cette fois a pied le long de l'unique route des alentours .J'avais a peine dormi ,je m'étais faite dévisagée par des sentinelles du Mal et je me retrouvais seule a marcher le long d'une route déserte mais je ne regrettais pas ma décision .Pire je fulminais toujours .Comment avait-il osé me faire ça ?!Me tester après tout les sacrifices que j'avais fait pour eux !J'étais resté seule avec Malefoy pour eux , j'avais renoncé a ma maison et a mes parents pour eux et ils leur fallait encore des preuves ! Si la pluie ne m'avait pas interrompue j'aurais pu rester a fulminer jusqu'à la nuit .

Les derniers évènements m'avaient presque fait oublier que le mois de Septembre débutait déjà et que les beaux jours d'été s'étaient enfuis entre deux péripéties .Pas de plage, pas de glace cette année , rien que des ennuis , des sorts et des doutes .Dans cette campagne perdue pas de maisons abandonnées , pas même d'abris je dus faire ce que je tentais d'éviter depuis le début c'est à dire transplaner et je rejoins le seul abris où j'étais sure que personne ne viendrais me chercher .Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que quelqu'un d'autre ai eu la même idée .

-Ah princesse !Je me demandais quand tu allais arrivé !

0

o

0


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous,

Comme vous pouvez le constater pas de nouveau chapitre, je mets juste à jour la fic, en corrigeant les fautes et apportant quelques petites modifications.

Je pense poster la suite très rapidement.

Bonne lecture

25  
25  
25  
25  
25  
25  
25  
25  
25  
25

-Malefoy !M'exclamais-je en sortant ma baguette .Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?Ils sont venus me chercher avec toi c'est ça ?

-Calme toi ma puce nous sommes seuls , rien que toi et moi .Qui pourrait bien venir nous chercher ici ?Dans la maison où tu m'as torturé et où on s'est retrouvé bloqué contre notre grès .

Ne croyant bien évidemment pas Malefoy j'inspectai la maison toute entière et lançai des sorts de révélation dans toutes les pièces pour m'assurer qu nous étions seuls .La petite maison isolée dans la campagne n'avait pas changé d'un pouce , nos chambres étaient telles que nous les avions quittés une semaine plus tôt et le temps de parcourir les huit autres chambres et les salles de bain ma panique était retombée .

-Tu vois personne a part toi et moi .Repris Malefoy tandis que je m'asseyais sur mon lit .

-Ca ne prouve pas que ce n'est pas un piège .Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un des plans machiavélique de Dumbledore ?Qui me dit qu'ils ne t'ont pas envoyé pour me ramener ?

-Moi ?Rigola mon compère .Oui je vois très bien Dumbledore venir me voir et me dire « Drago vous êtes le seul qu'Hermione aime assez pour la faire revenir au QG » , ce ne serais que la vérité après tout .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?Demandais-je lentement .

-Je fais la même chose que toi ma belle , je m'enfuis , je protège mes arrières .Ces idiots m'ont laissé seul dans une pièce avec ma baguette .Ils étaient tellement ahuris par ton départ qu'ils ne faisaient même plus attention a moi alors j'ai déguerpi .

-Très bien , c'est plausible .Mais maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu es venu ici .Pourquoi t'es tu réfugié dans cette maison où je t'ai tout de même ligoté et torturé ?Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'avais laissé mon fil dentaire .Plaisanta t-il.

-Je suis sérieuse Malefoy .Je veux savoir pourquoi et si tu ne me donne pas une bonne raison je ne pourrais pas te croire .Si tu ne me donne pas une bonne raison je m'en vais .

-Très bien , tu veux la vérité ?La vérité Hermione c'est que je n'ai plus rien .Plus d'amis , plus de famille , plus de refuge , plus rien .La vérité c'est que cette bicoque paumée est le seul endroit au monde qui se rapproche d'un vrai foyer , le seul endroit où quoiqu'il arrive je me sente bien .Alors , convaincue ?Me demande t-il après son monologue .

-Écoutes , je n'ai rien mangé et a peine dormi depuis deux jours alors pour l'instant ça ira .

-Il y a des pâtes a la bolognaise dans le frigo si tu veux .Réplique t-il simplement .

Épuisée je ne lui posais pas plus de questions et alla me coucher directement après avoir mangé sans pour autant oublier de verrouiller et protéger ma chambre .Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est d'être réveillée en pleine nuit par un grand bruit puis un cri .Alertée mon premier réflexe fut de me jeter sur ma baguette et d'ouvrir la porte avec force prête a me jeter sur les assaillants mais ne trouva que Malefoy grognant et aplati sur le sol .

-Malefoy !J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque a cause de toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

-Toi qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?Je voulais simplement pousser la porte et je me retrouve a valser contre le mur !

-Je ne dors plus sans sorts de protection autour de moi et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as rien a faire dans ma chambre .

-Moi je ne dors plus du tout .Grogne t-il en se relevant .Je ne savais pas si tu étais resté ou non , je voulais juste vérifier .

A cet instant je pu lire dans son regard qu'il était aussi perdu que moi et que tout comme moi il savait que cette situation ne risquait pas de s'améliorer .Nous étions tout les deux a nouveau bloqués dans cette maison mais cette fois nous étions seuls .

-Je vais faire du thé , viens .Lui dis-je .

-Tu sais ils ne m'ont rien dit .Me dit-il tandis qu'il s'assied a la table de la cuisine . Après que tu aies enlevé le sort de protection autour de moi ils m'ont fait rester dans ta chambre .Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est leurs corps qu'on enlevait et tout le monde partir .Il a fallu une bonne heure avant que Dumbledore vienne m'apprendre que tu étais parti mais ils ne m'ont rien dit d'autre .Est ce que tu les a . . .

-Tués ? Non , j'ai utilisé le sort ,de distorsia , je ne sais pas si tu le connais .Je ne les ai pas tués .Ma gorge se serra , le souvenir était encore trop violent .Ce sort consiste à …

-Ce n'est pas la peine , je sais en quoi consiste ce sort .Me coupe t-il .C'est un sort a utiliser en dernier recours .

-Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le bruit des os puisse être aussi horrible .Avouais-je , les larmes dégringolant sur mes joues .Je l'entend encore la nuit ,le bruit des os , leurs gémissements de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol .Plus jamais , je , non .

Cette fois je craquais .Dans une tentative vaine de me consoler Drago se leva et me pris dans ses bras mais personne n'aurait pu me consoler .Dans 6 jours je fêterais mes 18 ans mais je n'avais plus d'avenir , plus rien .Notre accolade terminée ni Malefoy ni moi n'étions gênés , après tout désormais ce n'était plus que lui et moi , nous n'avions plus personne .

25  
25  
25  
25  
25  
25  
25


End file.
